Fated to Love You
by Hezlin Cherry
Summary: Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. What the hell?"
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"UAPAAAAA!?"

Pekikan seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _panjang menggelegar mengusik ketenangan kediaman Haruno yang baru saja menikmati makan malam.

Trang!

Tampak pemuda berhelaian merah darah dengan manik _hazel_nya menaruh peralatan makannya kasar, ia berdecih sebal akan pekikan cempreng _imotou_nya yang dapat memekakan telinga tersebut. "Ck jangan berisik Saku!"

"Ta-tapi _Nii-chan_~ aku..." Rengekan gadis bernama Sakura itu terpotong oleh suara besar pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk diujung meja makan tempat mereka berkumpul yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura!" Tegas sang kepala keluarga, "ini semua sudah menjadi keputuaan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_! Kau tak bisa menolaknya!" tegasnya lagi dengan menatap lurus _emerald_ putri semata wayangnya.

Sakura langsung menggerling menatap manik _emerald_ milik sang ibu yang serupa dengannya, seolah tak percaya bahwa _Kaa-san_nya juga ikut andil dalam keputusan penting ini.

Sedangkan sang ibu hanya terdiam, tak tega juga mengambil keputusan sepihak begini untuk putrinya yang masih menempuh pendidikan akhir di Fakultas Kedokteran itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua amanat dari mendiang Jiraiya, kakek Sakura yang sudah berjanji akan menjodohkan cucunya dengan cucu sahabatnya sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Tapi _Tou-san_! Kuliahku saja belum selesai? Kenapa main jodoh-jodohan segala sih!?" protes Sakura sekali lagi berharap keputusan mutlak ayahnya itu bisa ia rubah.

"Itu tak masalah, kau bisa tetap kuliah walau sudah menikah, jangan jadikan hal itu sebagai alasan." Jawab Kizasih enteng sambil terus menyantap hidangan penutup yang baru saja di sajikan oleh maid keluarga Haruno.

"Tenang saja Saku-_chan_, _Kaa-san _yakin kau pasti bisa cepat belajar, dan pernikahannya juga menunggu kau lulus, jadi masih banyak waktu untukmu, _ne_~?" ujar Mebuki sambil tersenyum kecil menenangkan anak bungsu kesayangannya itu.

Sakura semakin geram, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi, benar-benar masa mudanya akan terasa cepat berakhir jika sudah dihadapkan oleh pembicaraan sakral begini. "Tidak segampang itu _Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_! Aku kan tidak mencintainya, bagaimana aku bisa hidup harmonis dengannya tanpa cinta!?" Sanggahnya lagi.

"Tak apa-apa Sakura-_chan_, kelak cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu, seperti _Nee-chan_ dengan Sasori-_kun_, hemm iya kan _anata_~" Suara feminim dari Sara, istri Sasori mengalihkan atensi Sakura.

Gadis berhelaian merah jambu itupun menatap kakak iparnya yang cantik dan memang serasi dengan kakak kesayangannya itu sedang menyodok rusuk Sasori yang masih nyemil salad penutup makan malam kali ini, membuat Sasori meringis kesakitan akibat sodokan kencang sang istri dan mendelik menatap istrinya yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam supaya mengiyakan perkataannya barusan.

Mebuki dan Kizasih nampak tersenyum melihat keharmonisan putra sulungnya dengan istrinya itu, walaupun mereka belum dikaruniai putra setelah menikah tiga tahun lalu, tapi mereka tetap tampak harmonis dan saling menyayangi walau sesekali sering terjadi pertengkaran kecil keduanya, justru itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat. Oleh karena itu Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno ini juga benar-benar mengharapkan putri kesayangan mereka bisa segera menikah dan memberikan cucu yang mereka idam-idamkan selama ini.

"Ehh, iyaa... Nanti juga cinta akan datang diantara kalian! Terlebih dia itu tampan, mapan dan matang, pasti bisa membuatmu yang kekanakan ini menjadi dewasa bila bersamanya Saku~" Cengir Sasori menimpali perkataan sang istri untuk mendukung adik manisnya ini.

"Huh, kalian semua memang kompak kalau untuk urusan mengeroyokku!" Sakura menggerutu kesal, kalah telak dari orang tua bahkan kakak iparnya yang selalu mendukungmya pun kini ikut mengeroyoknya cih! Ia memasukkan potongan salad buah terakhirnya dengan kasar kedalam mulut mungilnya.

"Eh tunggu dulu! Matang? Maksud _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung akan perkataan kakaknya ini.

"Hahaha, maksud kakakmu, calonmu itu sudah berumur Sakura, jadi dia sudah sangat dewasa untuk membimbingmu~" Kizasih tergelak menanggapi pentanyaan Sakura, dan seisi ruang makan seketika hening mendengar suara tawa kepala keluarga yang tak terduga itu.

"Glek! Me-memang berapa umurnya?" Sakura tampak gugup, menelah salivapun susahnya setengah mati. Ini yang paling ia takuti, oh...ayolah ia seorang gadis yang beranjak dewasa, _single_ dan masih perawan? Jangan bilang ia harus menikah dengan seorang om-om berumur matang, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya terasa mual.

"Adik Itachi itu sepertinya sudah tiga puluhaan deh~ Aww!" Celetuk Sasori asal yang kali ini kembali mendapatkan sodokan maut di tulang rusuknya dari sang istri tercinta.

"Humm aku rasa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak setua itu Saso-_kun_~" balas Mebuki sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu tanda berpikir, "kalau tak salah ia lebih tua tujuh tahun dari Saku-_chan_ dan lebih muda dua tahun darimu..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ck, kalau dua tahun dibawahku ya berarti dia dua puluh sembilan tahun dong Kaa-san! Sama seperti yang aku bilang tadi kan nyerempet-nyerempet ke tiga puluhan umurnya." decak Sasori.

"Tidak sama!" sungut sang ibu.

Kizasih masih terdiam mendengarkan celotehan anggota keluarganya itu sambil sesekali membuka smartphonenya untuk mengecek pesan masuk dari asisten kepercayaannya. Sedangkan Sara istri Sasori masih nampak menenangkan suaminya agar tak terlalu melawan sang ibu.

"A-apaa? Ti-tiga puluh?" seketika bola mata _emerald_ Sakura semakin membulat sempurna tak percaya.

"Hmm dan kau harus tau, dia juga telah memiliki seorang putra yang sangat imut Saku-_chan, ne~_ benarkan sayang?" Ujar Mebuki semangat sambil menginjak kaki suaminya yang asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya tersebut hingga memekik kaget.

"UGH! I-iya benar sayang. Putranya sangat menggemaskan, _Tou-san_ jadi tak sabar untuk menimangnya sebagai cucu nanti, hahahaa~"

"Cih, kalian bahkan tega bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan anak kalian sendiri. Huh!" Sakura berdecak kesal sebelum _emerald_nya kembali membulat sempurna dan memicing tajam menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Putra?"

"Hem...tentu saja~" Sahut Mebuki riang.

Sakura semakin _shock_! Apa-apaan ini, sudah berumur dan memiliki anak? _What the hell_!? Jerit _inner_nya frustasi. "Be-berarti dia...DU-DU-DU-DU-DU-DUDDAAAAA...!?" Kali ini Sakura sukses memekik semakin melengking seolah-olah membuat seluruh kaca kediaman megah Haruno pecah seketika.

Melihat adiknya kaget setengah mati begitu membuat keusilan pria berhelaian merah inipun bangkit, "Hem, tidak hanya duda Saku! Tapi dia itu duren! Duda keren hhaha~" celetuknya yang seketika mengundang gelak tawa kedua orang tua dan kikikan geli sang istri, minus Sakura yang masih tertunduk meratapi nasibnya.

BRAKK!

Tawa mereka terhenti saat mendengar Sakura menggebrak meja frustasi menyebabkan beberapa hidangan diatas meja makan itu berhamburan dan minunan dalam gelas kaca tertumpak membasahi meja akibat tenaga super putri bungsu Haruno itu.

"Tidak lucu! Tega-teganya kalian menjodohkanku dengan om-om beranak satu begitu!" Geram Sakura menatap nyalang kearah kedua orang tuanya yang masih meredam tawa mereka barusan, "lagipula apakah lelaki _single_ dan bujang di kota ini telah habis? Hingga kalian menjodohkanku dengan seorang duda? Apa kalian tega, aku menikah dengan duda? hellooowww _Kaa-san_ apa kau yakin menyerahkan putri cantikmu ini pada om-om tua beranak satu hah? Tidak! Terimakasih!" Lanjutnya lagi tanpa henti mengeluarkan seluruh unek-uneknya dalam sekali helaan napas panjang.

"Sudahlah Saku-_chan, Kaa-san y_akin kau pasti akan menyukainya nanti, karena dia itu masih sangat tampan dan keren diusianya yang matang itu, dan jaman sekarang umur tak jadi masalah bukan." Ujar Mebuki berbinar-binar, mengundang tatapan tak suka dari sang suami.

"Ek-hem!" Kizasih berdehem tak suka akan perkataan istrinya yang berlebihan itu walau memang benar adanya, membuat Mebuki yang merasa tersindir itupun hanya tertawa garing. "_Tou-san _juga yakin kau akan cocok dengannya Sakura!" Tegasnya lagi.

"Ta-Tapi _Tou-san _aku-!"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!"

Ucapan tegas sang kepala keluarga menghentikan rengekan Sakura, membuatnya semakin mengkeret tak bisa apa-apa lagi selain menyetujuinya, tapi dalam hati ia masih berusaha mencari cara untuk membatalkan hal gila ini. Iya aku pasti bisa! Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kita hentikan cukup sampai disini, _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san _harus bersiap, besok pagi kami akan terbang ke Jerman mengontrol perusahaan yang baru berkembang disana." Jelas Kizasih seraya bengkit dari kursinya, "Ah, untukmu Sasori, _Tou-san _harap kau bisa menjaga adikmu selama kami tak dirumah!"

"_Ha'i Tou-san,_ aku akan menjaganya 24 jam penuh..." Jawab Sasori sambil melemparkan seringai menyebalkan kepada _imotou_nya yang menatapnya malas.

"Sial!" runtuk Sakura sebelum bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua rumah ini, dan tak lama ia pun keluar sudah dengan pakaian jalannya yang lebih _sexy_, membuat Sasori dan Sara kakak iparnya melotot _horror_ menatapnya.

"Mau kemana kau pakai baju begitu Saku?" tanya Sasori sambil menelisik tubuh _imotou_nya dari atas sampai bawah yang mengenakan _hot pants_ super pendek membuat paha jenjang Sakura terekspose jelas dan kemeja putih tipis yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dan bra hitam yang ia kenakan serta lengan yang digulung acak keatas, sederhana memang tapi itu justru membuat Sakura nampak semakin menggoda dan _sexy_.

Sakura yang masih berdiri ujung tangga utama berhenti sehenak dan merotasi bola matanya bosan akan tingkah kakaknya yang _over protective _itu.

"Tempat Ino." Sahutnya dengan melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga utama rumahnya menuju puntu keluar sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobil _Lamborghini Huracan pink_ miliknya.

Jawaban singkat sang adik membuat Sasori bungkam, ia selalu percaya jika Sakura bersama dengan sahabat karib dari keluarga Yamanaka itu, walaupun tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sakura cukup liar kalau sudah bersama sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sakura-_chan_!" Tegas Sara sebelum sakura menjauh.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam Saku!" Sasori ikut menimpali perkataan isterinya.

"Ya...ya..."

~oOOOo~

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pria tampan dengan model rambut emo yang mencuat kebelakang dan manik _onyx_ kelam yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen tampak mengernyitkan alis antara bingung atau ada sesuatu yang ia tahan.

HATCHII!

"Apa kau sakit Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut perak aneh melawan gravitasi itu seraya meletakkan beberapa dokumen dimeja kerja atasan yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu.

"Hn, tidak Kakashi. Kurasa sedang ada yang membicarakanku diluar sana."

"Haha, tak kusangka kau percaya mitos seperti itu juga, eh?" Ujar Kakashi sambil mendengus geli, tak percaya kalau tuannya yang biasanya kaku dan tak percaya hal tidak penting begitu kini justru mengatakan yang seperti itu.

"Ck, diam kau. Sekarang lebih baik kau siapkan peralatan sekolah Kei untuk besok!"

"Haha... Ya..ya..baiklah." Jawab Kakashi seraya melenggang pergi, belum sempat ia membuka pintu, tapi pintu tersebut tiba-tiba dibuka dengan keras dari luar, membuat ia terlonjak kaget.

BRAKK!

"_Temeeee_~"

Terdengar suara cempreng memekakan telinga dari pria berambut kuning dengan tiga garis seperti kumis yang baru saja masuk.

"Ck, tidak bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk _dobe_!" Hardik Sasuke tak suka akan tingkah sahabat kuning yang tak ia akui itu datang dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri, memangnya ini rumahnya apa? Batinnya kesal.

"Ah...kau itu _teme_, tetap saja kaku, aku kan sudah seperti saudaramu sendiri, hahaha~".cengir Naruto semakin lebar membuat Kakahi yang masih terpaku didepan pintu semakin mendengus geli dan keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi Sasuke.

"Cih, saudara apa!"

"Haha, Ya saudaramu... apa lagi~... Eh, mana Kei?" Naruto celingukan mencari sosok bocak lima tahun miniatur sahabatnya itu, "dari tadi aku tak melihatnya." ujarnya lagi.

"Kei sedang dirumah neneknya, kenapa kau kemari?" Sungut Sasuke yang semakin geram karena acara kerjanya diganggu oleh makhluk kuning berisik ini.

"Owh, kalau begitu pas sekali~, aku ingin mengajakmu _clubing_, sudah lama sekali kita tidak mencari hiburan bukan hahaha , gimana...?" Pria Namikaze ini semakin gencar menghasut Sasuke agar mau menemaninya bersenang-senang.

"Ck, aku sibuk, lain kali saja _dobe_!" sanggah Sasuke malas.

"Ah kau itu, kapan lagi mumpung Kei juga sedang tak disini jadi kita bisa bersenang-senang! Maksudku, kau tau kan, kau juga butuh _refresing_! Jangan hanya kerja dan kerja saja _temeee_,, ayolahhhh~" rengeknya lagi membujuk bungsu Uchiha yang gila kerja dihadapannya itu.

Sejenak Sasuke nampak bersandar dikursi kerja empuknya dan melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Perkataan Naruto memang ada benarnya juga, ia terlalu sibuk sampai tak pernah bersantai menikmati hiburan malam sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Memangnya kau tak dimarahi istrimu, kalau ke _club dobe_?"

"Ahahaa justru itu.. .Hinata-_chan_ sedang dirumah ayahnya, jadi aku bebas~" Jawab Naruto antusias, "Ayolah _temeee_,, kapan lagi kita bisa bersenang-senang sejenak melupakan perusahaan dan lain-lain hemm... "

"Hn, baiklah."

~oOOOo~

Sakura menggoyang pelan segelas _margarita_ miliknya yang sisa sedikit itu dan sesekali menyesapnya malas, membuat Ino yang berada disebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi bingung akan tingkah sahabat _pinkyn_ya ini, Ia tampak uring-uringan malam ini, pikirnya. Ya mereka sekarang sedang berada didalam sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal di Konoha, mereka biasa kemari hanya untuk sekedar melepas penat dan menikmati hiburan malam seperti remaja-remaja lainnya.

"Kau kenapa sih jidat, uring-uringan begitu? Ada masalah hem?" tanya Ino sambil menyesap segelas _vodka _pesanannya.

"Hem...aku tertimpa masalah yang sangat berat _pigggg_~"

"Apa itu? cerita saja padaku..."

"A-aku dijodohkan _pig_!" sahut Sakura sambil menelungkupkan kepala _pink_nya didalam lipatan tangannya.

"Wuah bagus dong jidat, kau kan selama ini selalu menolak setiap lelaki, hahaha~" Celetuk Ino sambil mendengus geli, mengingat sahabat _pinky_nya ini selalu menolak lelaki manapun yang mendekatinya, hingga sekarang orang tuanya yang bertindak. Ia betah sekali menyandang status _single_ selama 22 tahun hidupnya ini, tak seperti dirinya yang senang bergonta ganti pacar untuk menemukan tambatan hati yang sesungguhnya.

Sakura mendengus bosan mendengar tanggapan _piggy_ disebelahnya, ia sangat tau pasti itulah respon yang akan diberikan Ino, 'uhhh nyesal aku bercerita kepadanya!' Runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Hem...pasti jodohmu itu pria terbaik pilihan orang tuamu, _ne_~? Harusnya kau senang dong..." Ujar gadis pirang _like barbie _itu lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sahabat _pink_nya ini sok bijak.

Sakura mendongak, a menatap nyalang iris aquamarine indah milik sahabatnya itu tak suka akan perkataannya yang sok bijak ini, "Cih, bagus apanya, jodohku kali ini sudah punya anak tau!"

Seketika Ino langsung melotot menatap manik _emerald_ Sakura tajam, serasa dentuman musik yang mengalun kencang di bar ini tak mampu mengalihkan atensinya lagi.

"A-APAAA...?!" Pekik Ino nyaring, tapi masih tersamarkan oleh hiruk pikuk pengunjung bar yang sibuk akan aktivitasnya masing-masing. "Hemm.. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ide orangtuamu nampak bagus, eh jidat..." ujar Ino menambahkan.

Lantas Sakura mengernyit heran. "Coba jelaskan dimana letak bagusnya _Pig_!" balas Sakura seraya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Jelas bagus jidat! Dia pasti sangat mahir dan liar, jika sudah di atas ranjang nanti, mengingat usianya yang amat matang itu bahkan kelewat matang malah~" ucap Ino menjelaskan apa yang dimaksudnya tadi dengan nada menggoda dan cengirannya itu.

"Stttt, omonganmu terlalu vulgar _pig_! Nanti ada yang dengar!" Ujar Sakura cepat sambil membekap mulut cerewet Ino. "Makanya saat ini aku sangat frustasi sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Huffft aku tak tau lagi _pig_~" keluhnya lagi, membuat gadis pirang disebelahnya menatap miris.

"Kau yakin jidat? Tapi masa orang tuamu setega itu sih? Apa tak bisa kau tolak, eh?" cerocos Ino tanpa henti menghujani Sakura dengan pertanyaan beruntun, lengkap sudah penderitaan Sakura, sudah punya masalah beaar ditambah punya sahabat yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

"Hufft, percuma tak ada cara untuk menolak, dia cucu sahabat kakekku _pig_."

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya?"

"Masalah itu aku juga tak tau! Mungkin dua minggu lagi akan diadakan acara pertemuan antar keluarga." Sakura semakin frustasi. Manik _emerald_nya menelisik seisi bar, ia melihat kumpulan orang-orang yang berdansa dan menari lepas seolah tanpa beban, tak seperti dirinya.

"Hem, mungkin kau harus menyelidikinya dulu jidat, jadi kau punya waktu selama dua minggu ini untuk mencari kejelekan calon suamimu itu untuk mebatalkannya." Terang Ino panjang lebar, tumben otaknya sangat encer malam ini.

"Menyelidiki bagaimana _pig_! Tak ada yang mendukungku dirumah, semua keluargaku menyetujuinya jadi aku tak memiliki sekutu~hufft..."

"Ah, misalnya kau menyamar jadi pelayan dirumahnya!" Sahut Ino cepat saat ide tersebut melintas dikepalanya, membuat Sakura semakin menatapnya bingung, "Maksudku kau jadi maid dirumahnya dan cari kejelekannya, misalnya dia pria pemain perempuan, pria pemabuk atau apa gitu... kan bisa jadi keuntungan untukmu menolaknya." Lanjut Ino semangat.

"Apa kau gila pig! A-aku tak mau! Sama saja masuk ke kandang singa, kalau nanti ketahuan!" bantah Sakura menolak ide gila gadis Yamanaka ini.

"Ck, makanya kubilang kau menyamar nanti, pakai _wig_ agar tak mudah dikenali jidaattt! Kalau tak begitu bagaimana lagi kau bisa menolak?" decak Ino kesal, "Ah...atau sejujurnya kau ingin menerima perjodohan dengan om itu?" Godanya lagi sakin membuat Sakura kelagapan.

"Hufftt itu tak mungkin! Aku ingin menemukan sendiri jodohku!"

"Nah~ kalau begitu apa salahnya mencoba? Toh urusan kuliahmu juga hanya tinggal bimbingan _skripsi_ saja kan?"

"Hmm...baiklah, kau benar juga _pig_, tumben kau pintar hehee.." Ujar Sakura memuji tapi membuat Ino mendengus kesal mengatainya begitu, "Eh tapi bagaimana aku sampai disana tanpa dicurigai Sasori-_nii_? Kau tau kan dia bagaimana?" hela Sakura yang kembali putus asa akan ide briliant sahabatnya itu.

"Kau jujur saja pada Sasori-_nii_ kalau kau ingin menyelidiki calonmu dulu, tapi kau bilang saja ingin mengenal pribadinya lebih dekat dengan menyamar begitu..." Terang Ino lagi sambil menuang _wine_ yang baru saja ia pesan lagi itu ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah mengering.

"Wuah... Ide yang jenius _pig_! Beruntung aku punya sahabat sepertimu, heheh." Ujar Sakura senang. Bukankah kau tadi justru kesal punya sahabat sepertinya eh, Sakura?

"Ck, ya sudah ayo kita menari, siapa tahu kita menemukan lelaki tampan disana~" Ajak Ino sambil menggerling kearah lantai dansa melihat beberapa lelaki dengan berbagai penampilan nampak menatap mereka berdua penuh damba. Namun manik _aquamarine_nya melotot tajam kearah lain dan seketika tampak berbinar penuh napsu membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan akan tingkah sahabatnya yang selalu terposona oleh lelaki manapun. _Well,_ pastinya lelaki itu harus tampan jika ingin dikencani oleh nona Yamanaka ini.

"Jidat, coba lihat arah jam 9! Pria itu.. Benar-benar tampan... manik _onyx_ yang senada dengan warna rambutnya seolah punya daya tarik tersendiri, kyaaaa, baru kali ini aku lihat lelaki setampan dia~" Ujar Ino semangat.

Mendengar interupsi dari suara cempreng sahabatnya, Sakura pun mengalihkan atensinya menuju arah pandang Ino. Disana tepat didepan pintu masuk bagian timur bar ini telah berdiri seorang lelaki tampan, lengkap dengan setelan kemeja _pres body_ yang menampakkan tubuh _six pack_nya, dan kancing bagian atasnya yang terbuka, hingga dada bidangnya terekspose jelas, membuat pria itu tampak semakin menggiurkan bagi para wanita yang memandangnya lapar. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang hanya berdecak keras menanggapi reaksi berlebihan Ino.

"Ck, tampan apanya _pig_! Lihat saja senyumnya palsu begitu!"

Ino melotot mendengar calon targetnya dikatai begitu oleh gadis _pink_ disebelahnya ini, "Ah kau itu jidat, senyumnya itu sangat menawan tau! Dia jadi terlihat ramah!" sanggahnya.

Sakura semakin memutar kedua bola matanya, sebal akan sahabat pirangnya yang terlalu mudah termakan senyum palsu pria itu. "Huh! Tetap saja aku tak suka pria seperti itu, dan lihat itu model rambutnya, lepek begitu seperti habis _creambath_ tapi tak ia cuci dan langsung kemari, huh apa-apaan itu."

Ino kembali melotot mendengar penuturan sahabat merah mudanya itu, ia pun menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil berkata "Apa maksudmu, eh jidat? Huh! Kau berniat mengatai seleraku ini buruk hah!" seru Ino tak terima dan ia pun kembali menoleh mencari targetnya tadi tapi dia tak menemukannya. "Heii jidat ini semua gara-gara kau! Akibat menanggapi ocehan super tak pentingmu tadi, aku jadi kehilangan pangeran tampan murah senyum ku tadi kan! Huhh!" cerocosnya lagi.

"Ck, diamlah _pig_! Kau ini berisik sekali! Tuh lihatlah pangeran klimismu itu sedang duduk di meja sana!" hardik Sakura menanggapi cerocosan sahabat pirangnya itu sambil menunjuk meja yang di tempati pemuda klimis itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari segelas _margarita_ yang ia pegang, seolah tau tujuan pria incaran Ino tadi.

Ino pun menoleh ke arah meja yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura, dan "_OH GOD!_ jidaaattt!" pekik Ino sambil menggoyang goyangkan lengan Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Ck! Apa lagi sih _pig!_" balas Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya bosan

"Heii coba lihat dulu jidatt! Di sana terdapat dua lelaki tampan lagi, kurasa mereka adalah teman dari pangeranku itu deh~" Cerca Ino kembali seraya menunjuk ke arah meja itu.

Sakura masih saja malas menanggapi teman pirangnya yang kelewat heboh bin norak itu, "Paling yang kau maksud itu adalah pria aneh lagi _pig_, tak jauh beda dengan si klimis tadi." ujar Sakura bosan yang teramat sangat menanggapi Ino.

"Tidak jidat! kali ini aku serius! Dan aku yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah kriteria pemuda idamanmu~" Ujar Ino sambil memaksa Sakura untuk melihat meja yang terdapat tiga pemuda tampan itu.

"Haahh" Sakura menghela napas panjang dan dia pun menuruti kemauan makhluk pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri itu. "Baiklah, awas kalau..." ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika ia melihat mereka yang dimaksud Ino sahabatnya dan mendapati salah satu dari tiga pemuda tadi menarik perhatiannya, Sakura masih terdiam sampai suara Ino terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Lihat, kau bahkan langsung terpesona oleh pria berambut biru dongker itu, eh!" ujar Ino menyeringai melihat sahabat _pinky_nya yang terdiam saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Emm... oke, ku akui memang para pria yang ada dimeja itu cukup tampan, walaupun ketiganya memiliki ciri-ciri yang terbilang aneh." ujar Sakura lagi.

Ino pun menganga mendengar penuturan Sakura, jelas-jelas pemuda yang ada di sana memang tampan-tampan, tapi masih saja dibilang aneh oleh sahabat merah mudanya ini. Ohh...demi celana dalam _Neptunus_, ia tak mengerti dengan pola pikir Sakura yang terlalu kolot itu, batin Ino terheran-heran. "Maksud dari kata 'aneh' mu itu apa wahai jidat sang ahli penilai fisik lelaki!" ujar Ino sinis.

"Coba saja kau lihat teman dari pria klimis itu, yang berambut pirang layaknya duren itu memiliki tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya! dan itu aneh." kata Sakura sambil menelisik jauh keseberang meja tempat para pria yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka duduk.

"Oke, kuakui kalau yang berambut pirang itu memang sedikit errr aneh, lalu kalau yang satunya, pria berambut biru dongker itu aneh kenapa lagi jidat? Padahal menurutku dia tampan dan sangat _sexy_, walau masih tampanan pangeran murah senyumku itu~" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"_Well_, ku akui memang dia sangat tampan, tapi ia memiliki tatanan rambut yang aneh _pig_! seperti bokong unggas." ujar Sakura dan tanpa sadar terkikik geli saat memperhatikan model rambut pria disebrang sana yang sialnya juga sedang menangkap basah _emerald_ Sakura yang telah mencuri pandang dirinya.

Sontak saja Sakura langsung refleks membalikkan badannya membuat Ino semakin mengeryitkan dahi bingung, 'Apa lagi sekarang?' batin Ino, dan ia semakin menyeringai lebar kala melihat sahabat _pink_ynya ternyata salah tingkah karena ditatap oleh pria tampan di meja sebrang sana.

Yah walaupun posisi mereka saat ini terbilang cukup jauh, ujung ketemu ujung dengan lantai dansa ditengah-tengah yang penuh akan berbagai muda mudi yang sedang menggila disana, tapi tak menampik keduanya untuk bisa saling menatap, karena posisi tempat duduk mereka yang cukup tinggi memudahkan untuk memandang sekeliling.

"Pokoknya malam ini kita harus kenalan dengan mereka!" Seru Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Kau gila _pig_! Seharusnya merekalah yang kemari! Kalau kita kesana akan mencolok sekali! Aku tak mau di cap gadis murahan yang mendatangi pria kau tau!"

"Sttt,, aku ada ide bagus agar kita tak mencolok mendekati mereka..."

"Cih, ide apa lagi? jangan bilang ide gila yang akan membuatku dan kau tiba-tiba berada disana dalam sekejap kedipan mata seperti di_film-film_ ninja hah?" Sungut Sakura, dalam hati ia juga penasaran akan ide sahabat pirangnya ini, karena ia juga benar-benar penasaran dengan lelaki unggas dengan tatapan hitam sekelam malam diujung sana.

Ino tergelak mendengar perkataan Sakura hingga ia mendekatinya untuk membisikkan rencana cemerlangnya, "Sini telingamu, pssttt..."

Sakura mendengarkan rencana Ino dengan serius hingga _emerald_nya memicing dan membulat sempurna saat benar ada rencana gila disana, "I-itu benar-benar konyol bin gila alias norak _pig_! Kau yakin kita akan memakai ide norak itu hah?"

"Yupss, ayo!" Ucapnya sambil menarik paksa tangan Sakura membuat gadis berhelaian merah muda panjang terurai ini memekik tertahan akibat perbuatannya.

"Tu-tunggu! A-aku malu _pig_! Kyaaa...!"

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaa... Malah buat fic MC lagi, yang lama aja belom kelar hehe,, tapi ide ini udah lama bersliweran diotak nista ku,, hehe... **

**Gimana? Lanjut or delete? ╮(╯3╰)╭**

**Oh ya... Baru ganti pen name hehe,.maklum masih bingung2 soalnya masalah pen name. Ganti ini supaya lebih simple aja pen name yg sekarang, dan kalian bisa panggil aq Hezlin, simple kan hihi #plak maksa, #abaikan,,, **

**Mine to review please!?"**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Pig_, apa kau yakin...?" Sakura kembali menanyakan hal yang sama saat mereka berdua benar-benar menapakkan kaki di lantai dansa ini. Pikirannya masih kalut, ia tak yakin akan ide gila sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ck, yakin!" Balas Ino mantap.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gadis pirang Yamanaka ini sudah mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik yang diciptakan oleh DJ diatas sana. Tubuh sintalnya yang hanya terbalut tanktop hitam ketat dan rok jeans super mini dengan ikat pinggang motif _England_ melingkar di perpotongan pinggang rampingnya sukses membuatnya semakin tampak menggiurkan. Ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya erotis, tapi dahinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat sahabat _pinky_nya masih saja terbengong tak bergeming.

"Hei jidat! Ayo menari ikuti aku! Kita jalankan rencana tadi." tegur Ino terhadap Sakura yang masih tampak ragu.

_Emerald_ gadis _pink_ itu bergerak-gerak gelisah menelisik sekitarnya, sebenarnya ia agak risih karena sejak dirinya dan Ino memutuskan mulai menari, sudah ada beberapa pasang mata lelaki yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan lapar, terlebih saat melihat goyangan erotis Ino, para lelaki itu terdengar bersorak kegirangan.

"Atau kemampuan menarimu sudah hilang, eh?" cibir Ino lagi masih tetap menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Cih, Kau meragukan kemampuan menariku _pig_? Baiklah aku tak akan kalah darimu!" Sahut Sakura tak terima dicibir begitu oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia mulai mendekati sahabat pirangnya dan ikut menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya sensual. Liukan tubuh yang tercipta akibat hentakan Sakura membuatnya tampak semakin menggoda.

Ino menyeringai senang karena Sakura sangat mudah terpancing, ia kembali menghentakkan kakinya. Jika diamati ternyata tiap hentakan kaki jenjang Ino itu mengandung arti tertentu, "Jidat...ayoo..dua langkah... hah..haaahh..." Ujarnya tersengal-sengal sambil memberikan kode pada Sakura yang menari tak jauh darinya, setelah memberi kode begitu ia masih terus bergoyang semakin liar, tampak helaian pirang panjangnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu ikut menari dan bergoyang mengikuti gerakan sensual Ino.

Sakura yang melihat kode tersebut sontak saja langsung mengerti. Ia masih tetap bergoyang, bahkan irama di bar itu semakin cepat, membuat goyangannya semakin cepat dan menggila. Kaki jenjangnya ia gerakkan dua langkah ke samping kanan mengikuti Ino yang terlihat semakin mendekat kearah target.

Yahh, rencana mereka adalah terus menari dan bergoyang sambil melangkah menuju target ditiap hentakan yang diberikan Ino. Hal itu untuk menyamarkan pergerakan mereka agar tak terlalu mencolok sampai ditempat target, lalu memancing target mereka agar ikut bergoyang bersama. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya mereka lepas kendali karena begitu menikmati dentuman keras musik yang semakin membakar gelora jiwa pendengarnya. Hal itu membuat pergerakan mereka semakin erotis dan malah mengundang perhatian sebagian pengunjung disini yang menatap kagum terhadap kedua gadis cantik berbeda warna rambut ini.

"Hei, lihat gadis _pink_ dan pirang disana, mereka benar-benar _sexy_~" Seru seorang pria tinggi dengan beberapa tindikan menghiasi wajahnya seraya bersiul menggoda.

"Yeah, kedua gadis itu benar-benar menggiurkan~" tanggap lelaki yang juga tengah memperhatikan gerakan Sakura dan Ino sedari tadi dengan tatapan penuh damba.

"Hem, aku akan sedikit menggodanya..." balas lelaki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah disisi kanan kiri pipinya sambil menyeringai dan berjalan membelah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menari bersama kedua rekannya.

Sakura dan Ino masih asik bergoyang tanpa menyadari kalau sekelilingnya tengah asik memperhatikannya dengan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil untuk mengerumuni mereka berdua.

Napas Sakura bahkan mulai tak beraturan tapi tubuhnya masih terus bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik yang semakin menggila. Kaki jenjangnya menghentak dengan lincah. Sedangkan pinggul, dan bokongnya meliuk-liuk erotis. Sesekali tangannya tarlihat menghentak bokongnya sendiri, didukung oleh kibasan rambut _pink_ panjangnya yang turut serta bergoyang meliuk itu semakin membuat orang-orang yang menonton tampak berkali-kali meneguk _saliva_nya masing-masing.

"_Pink_?" gumam pemuda _raven_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kumpulan orang-orang yang menari ditengah sana. Manik _onyxn_ya tampak mengerjap untuk sepersekian detik, itu gadis yang memandanginya sambil terkikik tadi, batinnya. Dan sekarang gadis _pink_ itu telah membuat heboh lantai dansa dengan goyangan erotis itu, _che_! Decihnya lagi dalam hati.

"Kenapa dengan _pink_? Teringat seseorang dimasa lalu, eh, Sasuke?" celetuk lelaki berambut klimis dengan senyum palsunya sambil menghisap sepuntung rokok dalam genggamannya dan memgeluarkan asapnya dengan gerakan perlahan, seolah ia menghayati sekali bagaimana cara menghisap rokok dengan nikmat.

"Ck, tak ada untungnya aku mengingat masa lalu dengan orang itu." decak Sasuke menanggapi perkataan teman pucatnya sejak dibangku kuliah itu seraya meletakkan gelas yang masih berisi setengah cairan memabukkan bernama _bloody mary_ tersebut.

"Uwahhh, kedua gadis disana tariannya benar-benar _hoootttt_!" Pekik Naruto antusias sambil menolehkan kepala kuningnya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan maksud untuk ikutan bergabung menari disana. Dan langsung ditanggapi dengusan bosan oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, sepertinya masih gadis cabe-cabean." Sahut Sasuke datar.

Perkataan Sasuke tersebut sukses membuat Naruto tergelak, minus Sai yang hanya tersenyum-senyum memperhatikan seseorang dilantai dansa. Entah siapa yang ia lihat dengan tatapan mesum begitu.

"Huwahahaha... Kalau masih cabe-cabean atau masih sekolah kan tidak boleh masuk kemari _teme_, gimana sih kau ini! Ya sudah, lebih baik kita ikut menari bersama mereka~"

"Tidak, aku sedang tak ingin menari." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Ayoolah _temeee_, tak seru kalau tak menari dan hanya duduk-duduk saja disini~!" rengek Naruto yang sangat ingin mendekati kedua gadis menarik yang baru kali pertama dilihatnya itu. "Coba lihat itu, banyak lelaki yang tertarik dengan kedua gadis cantik disana... ayo kita juga menari! Aku ingin mendekati yang berwarna _pink_ itu nyehehehe..." ajaknya lagi sambil bangkit dari kursi yang setia menampung bobot tubuhnya dari tadi itu.

"Cih, kau sudah beristri _dobe_! Jangan menggodanya!" Tegas Sasuke yang entah mengapa ia seperti merasakan perasaan tak suka saat sahabat kuningnya mengatakan hal tersebut.

Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya, "Ehh, ini kan _clubing_ _teme_... Tak apa kan kalau hanya menggodanya... Yang penting istriku tak melihatnya hehe..." cengir Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kedua gadis itu. "Kalau kau tak mau menari ya disini saja melihatku bergoyang dengan si _pink_ itu ok? Haha..." lanjutnya lagi. "Ayo Sai, kau juga menari dengan si pirang itu, sepertinya ia cocok denganmu..."

Sai juga tampak bangkit dari kursinya hendak menyusul sahabat kuning berisiknya. Ia akui dirinya memang sedikit tertarik dengan yang pirang, entah kenapa darahnya berdesir saat melihat goyangan sensual gadis pirang disana yang sukses membuat sesuatu dibawah selangkangannya menegang. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke, ia tampak bergumam sekilas, "sepertinya merekalah _the most wanted _malam ini... Hem..menarik~"

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, ia pun kembali menatap gadis berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebangsaan negerinyayang masih bergoyang erotis disana, entah kenapa posisi menari sang gadis yang tadi berada ditengah kini sudah semakin mendekat kearahnya. Gadis _pink_ itu benar-benar tampak liar dan menggairahkan, membuatnya membayangkan hal-hal panas bersamanya. 'Tsk, tidak! Ini konyol! Ia masih belia!' tepisnya dalam hati.

Tapi mataSasuke semakin memicing tajam saat melihat sahabat kuningnya yang sudah bergabung disana dan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga menghiasi pipinya sedang menghimpit tubuh mungil gadis _pinky_ itu, sesekali tampak tangan Naruto dan lelaki cokelat itu menowel-nowel tibuh sintal sang gadis. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar geram dan tak suka melihatnya.

Sementara kini manik _onyx_nya menggerling kearah Sai tak jauh dari situ, pemuda yang terkenal dengan lukisannya itu tengah mendekati gadis pirang _sexy_ disana dan sesekali tampak mencumbunya, "cih, Sai benar-benar belum berubah." decihnya karena melihat sahabat pucatnya yang masih senang bermain-main dengan gadis cabe-cabean, mengingat umur mereka bertiga sudah hampir kepala tiga.

Sasuke terlihat bangkit dari kursi nyamannya, sepertinya ia mulai memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung, ia bermaksud menjauhkan gadis _pink_ itu dari serigala-serigala lapar disana.

Sementara Sakura kembali berdecih saat melihat sahabat pirangnya sudah selangkah lebih maju, tatapan _emerald_nya menatap kesal Ino yang saat itu juga menyeringai kala sadar telah diperhatikan oleh Sakura, dari tatapan Ino seolah ia mengatakan 'Aku berhasil jidaattt!'.

Ino kembali bergelayutan manja di leher jenjang pemuda pucat tampan yang sesekali mencumbunya itu, bahkan gerakan mereka berdua semakin erotis, seolah Sai adalah tiang, dan Ino ularnya. Yaa, ular yang melingkar manja sambil bergoyang-goyang erotis.

Mata Sakura semakin memicing dengan wajah memerah tapi tetap tak berhenti menggoyangkan tubuhnya saat melihat tubuh sintal sahabatnya tampak berbalik dengan posisi membelakangi lelaki pucat itu. Tak hanya itu, Ino dengan gerakan sensualnya menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan ke atas. Sesekali bokong padatnya menowel sesuatu ditengah selangkangan lelaki dibelakangnya itu dan membuat sang lelaki sedikit menggeram nikmat sambil menggerayangi tubuh gadis pirang Yamanaka yang tengah meliuk-liuk erotis dihadapannya.

'Sial! Ino benar-benar agresif! Huh kalau saja aku bermuka tebal sepertinya, aku pasti langsung duduk dihadapan targetku, sambil mengangkanginya dan bergerak erotis diatas pangkuannya, hihi saat itu pasti dalam sekejap ia akan berada dalam genggamanku.' Decih Sakura dalam hati, ngomong-ngomong soal target, ia jadi ingat kemanakah target tampannya tadi? Manik _emerald_nya kembali menggerling ke segala arah. Tapi ia kembali menyeringai saat melihat lelaki _rave_n incarannya telah bergabung dilantai dansa dengannya.

Sasuke mulai menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dansa dengan seringaian _sexy_nya. Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin berlonjak kegirangan dalam hati tentunya, ia tak menyangka berhasil menarik perhatian lelaki tampan dan terlihat kaku itu untuk mendekatinya.

Sakura masih terus bergoyang semakin panas sambil menyeringai menatap pria _onyx_ tak jauh dari hadapannya itu seolah menantang Sasuke untuk mendekat dan menggodanya.

Lelaki tampan yang selalu membuat setiap wanita yang menatap seringai _sexy_nya bisa klepek-klepek itu sudah berada didepan Sakura, dia mulai menari mengikuti permainan yang dibuat gadis _pink_ tersebut, dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya santai tapi tetap terlihat _cool_ dan _sexy_ dimata Sakura. Beberapa wanita yang ada disana memekik girang tatkala Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Sakura tak memyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka yang ada didepan mata, iapun semakin memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, ia tak mau kalah jauh dari sahabat pirangnya yang bahkan sudah di tahap super _hot_ dengan targetnya.

Semakin dekat dan dekat, saat ini sejenak _onyx_ bertemu _emerald_ dan mereka berdua seolah saling terjebak di dalam keindahan iris masing-masing.

Deg Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdetak 2x lebih cepat kala menatap mata lelaki tampan dihadapannya itu, 'manik hitam sekelam malam yang menawan...' ujar _innern_ya yang terbius akan katampanan lelaki dihadapannya.

Sakura terkesiap seketika tersadar dari lamunannya, 'tidak, aku tak boleh terlalu menunjukkan ketertarikanku padanya!' pekik _inner_nya lagi menyadarkan. Sakura hanya ingin menggoda lelaki yang tampak dewasa ini dan ia mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke sambil menggerakkan jemari lentiknya mengusap dada bidang pria _onyx_ yang terbalut kemeja hitam _press bod_y itu perlahan seraya berbisik sensual.

"Apa yang membuat lelaki tampan ini kemari hemm? Apakah kau mulai tergoda dengan goyanganku, eh?" tanya Sakura menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan gumaman khasnya, "Hn." Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis _pink_ cabe-cabean ini pikirnya. Sasuke juga membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping itu agar tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

Para wanita yang ada di lantai dansa pun nampak tak suka, kecewa, dan ada yang nampak iri saat Sasuke merespon tingkah laku gadis _pink_ itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya mesra begitu.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun nampak geram, pasalnya sedari tadi ia mencoba mendekati gadis _pink_ itu tapi sang gadis malah tak mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"Cih sialan kau _Temee_! Bilang tadi tak tertarik, tapi sekarang malah ikut menggoda gadis _pink_ itu!" umpat Naruto kesal melihat pasangan biru dan _pink_ yang semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan saling memandang mesra.

Tiba-tiba ide nista terlintas di otak pria kuning itu. Ia menyeringai lalu mendekati keduanya yang tampak dimabuk asmara padahal baru pertama kali jumpa. Naruto semakin mendekat masih tetap bergoyang heboh, bukannya membuat orang lain kagum atau senang melihat goyangannya, justru orang-orang disekitar situ malah minggir ketakutan dengan goyangan brutal Naruto, seolah seperti gasing yang berputar dan akan menggepak siapa saja didekatnya. Hingga dengan sengaja ia menyenggol tubuh Sasuke, agar sahabat sok _cool_nya itu jatuh terjerembab tak _elite_ seperti bayangannya.

'Khukhukhu, kena kau _temeeee_!' Gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai dalam hati membayangkan kejadian memalukan untuk sahabat sempurnanya itu.

Sasuke yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap _emerald_ jernih gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu nampak tak siap saat Naruto menyenggolnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terdorong hingga bibirnya yang tipis nan _sexy_ itu menempel pada bibir ranum dan kenyal milik Sakura.

Sontak keduanya mematung dalam posisi saling menempelkan bibir, keduanya terkejut. Terlebih Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ciuman pertamanya. Yah ini memang ciuman pertama baginya karena selama 22 tahun hidupnya ini ia tak pernah mengenal cinta dan asmara, walau ia cukup liar sering bermain ke _club_ malam bersama sahabat pirangnya, tapi ia selalu bisa menahan diri untuk tidak disentuh oleh lelaki manapun yang mendekatinya. Baru kali ini dirinya benar-benar terbius akan pesona seorang lelaki tampan dengan iris hitam sekelam malam bak jurang tanpa dasar yang memikat itu.

Entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak bibir tipis beraroma _mint_ milik lelaki _raven_ dihadapannya ini. Walaupun baru pertama kalinya bagi Sakura, tapi ia cukup tau bagaimana cara berciuman yang benar. Hei, salahkan sahabat pirangnya yang selalu menjejalinya dengan cerita-cerita mesum yang sering dilakukan oleh Ino dengan pacar-pacarnya yang lalu.

Sasuke juga tak kalah terkejut, untuk beberapa saat otak jeniusnya tak dapat mencerna apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia benar-benar tak kuasa untuk menghindari senggolan maut sahabat kuningnya yang pastinya akan ia beri pelajaran nanti. Kali ini ada hal lain yang lebih mengalihkan perhatiannya, benda kenyal beraroma _cherry_ dihadapannya ini sungguh menggiurkan. Baru kali ini ia menyentuh bibir ranum milik wanita seperti ini setelah sekian lama.

Dan lagi-lagi _onyx_ hitam Sasuke kembali membulat sempurna saat merasakan pergerakan benda kenyal yang sedang melumat bibir tipisnya. Sejenak ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan memenuhi rongga perutnya dalam sekejap saat merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Begitu pula Sakura, tiba-tiba jantungnya seperti tersengat listrik hingga berpacu lebih cepat, dan darahnya berdesir kala merasakan sensasi yang pertama ia rasakan ini. Benar-benar nikmat pikirnya.

"Hn, kau memang gadis nakal, eh?" gumam Sasuke disela-sela pagutan, kali ini ia menggunakan tangannya untuk membingkai wajah cantik gadis bermanik hijau klorofil dihadapannya dan membalas lumatan gadis _pink_ dihadapannya dengan lebih liar. Ia menghisap-hisap benda kenyal itu dengan kuat membuat Sakura terengah-engah. Sasuke terus mendesak Sakura untuk melakukan _french kiss_, lidahnya ia lesakkan kedalam mulut mungil gadis _pink_ itu dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi didalamnya, mereka bertukar _saliva_ tanpa mengingat dimana mereka sekarang.

Bahkan sebagian orang disitu rela menghentikan kegiatan menarinya umtuk melihat adegan panas mereka.

Ino yang sedang asik dengan pemuda pucat idamannya itupun tercengang melihat sahabat _pinky_nya yang tampak semakin _hot_ dengan targetnya. Ia tak habis pikir bahkan tadi saja Sakura menolak habis-habisan akan rencananya ini.

"Hem... sekarang ia malah terlihat begitu menikmatinya, eh..." Ino menyeringai tipis, masih dalam posisi bergelayutan mesra ditubuh kekar pangeran murah senyumnya yang juga sedang menyeringai melihat sahabat _raven_nya tampak menikmati gadis _pink_ disana.

Sedangkan Naruto dan pria berambut cokelat yang juga memperhatikan gadis _pink_ itu malah mendengus frustasi, nampak hidung keduanya kembang kempis menahan amarah.

"_Baka_! Justru senggolanmu tadi malah membuat mereka semakin lengket bagai perangko!" Sungut pria dengan tato segitiga dipipinya. Ia tampak menyerah akan gadis _pink_ yang tak berhasil dia goda dan berjalan ketepi lantai dansa untuk mencari target wanita lainnya.

"Arrgghhh! Sial! Beruntung sekali nasibmu kali ini _temeee_~" pekik Naruto frustasi, gagal rencananya menjauhkan Sasuke dari gadis _pink_ incarannya, justru mereka semakin dekat sampai berciuman panas begitu.

"Hmpph- kau juga cukup liar tuan~" balas Sakura sembari melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka akan kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin mendesak.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengambil oksigen, Sasuke nampak kembali mendekatkan bibirnya untuk kembali melumat bibir ranum Sakura.

Melihat pemuda dihadapannya semakin mendekat, Sakura hanya menyeringai senang dalam hati, seakan tak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Ia juga kembali membalas ciuman tersebut dan memagut bibir Sasuke dengan antusias.

Sasuke nampak kaget, namun ia segera menguasai dirinya kembali dan membalas perlakuan gadis itu sambil menutup mata untuk menikmatinya. Ciuman mereka lebih panas dari sebelumnya, bahkan tangan nakal Sasuke sudah mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kemeja yang dikenakan Sakura. Hal iti membuat beberapa orang yang menontonnya terlihat meneguk _saliva_ masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang, seolah dunia milik berdua.

Ino semakin melotot saat melihat Sakura kembali berciuman panas tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, 'Cih, ini gawat! Kalau tak kuhentikan, bisa-bisa mereka akan bercinta disana!' decihnya dalam hati sembari melepaskan dekapannya dari Sai yang sepintas menatapnya penuh tanya. Tapi Ino tetap melenggang mendekati sahabat _pinky_nya.

Naruto juga semakin melotot frustasi melihat adegan mesra keduanya yang berlanjut itu, "Cih, ternyata kau tak ada puas-puasnya _temeeeee_~" pekiknya lagi sambil melangkah untuk memisahkan kedua bibir yang sejak tadi berpagutan itu. Walau ia sudah beristri, tapi takkan ia biarkan sahabat _raven_nya itu semakin menggoda gadis _pink_ incarannya.

Cupp-!

"Enghh~" desah Sakura tertahan saat merasakan sebuah tarikan ditangannya yang membuat pagutannya tiba-tiba terlepas.

"Ck..._pig_! A-ada apa?" decak Sakura sebal dan hendak protes akan tindakan sahabat pirangnya yang tiba-tiba mengganggu kenikmatannya itu. Tapi ia urungkan saat melihat sepasang manik _aquamarine_ ino yang menatapnya serius.

"Hei, jidat! _Aniki_mu tadi menghubungiku, ia menyuruhmu untuk cepat pulang!" dusta Ino agar ia bisa menghentikan Sakura yang masih polos ini batinnya.

Sakura menegang mendengarnya, ia tak ingin sampai keluarganya mengetahui kelakuannya yang _hobby clubing_ ini. "Ehh...ba-baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" serunya gelagapan. _Emerald_nya menggerling kearah pria tampan yang beberapa menit lalu telah memikat dan mencumbunya itu, Sakura seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Ino segera menariknya pergi dari situ.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang gadis _pink_ yang menarik perhatiannya tadi, otaknya masih mencerna kejadian barusan. Seketika ia tampak mendengus menahan tawa saat tadi mendengar panggilan gadis itu, 'jidat? Hn, nama yang aneh.' pikirnya.

Sai yang juga ditinggalkan Ino tiba-tiba itu juga melangkah mendekati sahabat _raven_nya, ia menepuk pundak Sasuke seraya berbisik, "Hem... Sepertinya kau tertarik pada gadis _pink_ itu, eh?"

Mendengar suara _baritone_ khas sahabat pucatnya, Sasuke segera tersadar dari pemikirannya, "Hn, tidak! Tidak mungkin aku tertarik pada gadis cabe-cabean begitu!" Elak Sasuke mencoba tetap bersikap datar, karena bagaimanapun juga, ditinggalkan oleh seorang gadis disaat kau baru mulai menikmatinya itu adalah hal yang memalukan. Terlebih ia seorang Uchiha yang baru kali ini tergoda oleh gadis tak dikenal dan tiba-tiba ditinggalkan begitu saja, 'che! Mau ditaruh mana harga diri ke'Uchiha'annya.' Decihnya dalam hati.

"Hahaha, kasian sekali kau _teme_...dicampakkan begitu saja dengan si _pink_ itu~" Naruto tertawa nyaring melihat sahabat _raven_nya yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh gadis incarannya barusan.

Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan dari sahabat kuningnya itu menoleh dengan _deathglare_ andalannya sambil berdecak kesal. "Ck, berisik kau _dobe_! Bukannya kau juga yang menggodanya dari tadi tapi tak berhasil, eh?" Cibir Sasuke mengingat Naruto yang juga tertarik dengan gadis _pink_ tadi tapi tak berhasil memikatnya itu.

Naruto melotot, otak pas-pasannya memikirkan kata-kata terbaik untuk mengelak cibiran Sasuke, ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan rival sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Heh! Te-tentu saja aku tak ingin terlalu menggodanya, aku kan sudah memiliki Hinata-_chan_ _ttebayo_!"

"Hn, _baka_."

"Hei, ayo kita lanjutkan bersenang-senangnya, jangan hanya karena seorang gadis saja kalian jadi bertengkar!" Seru Sai yang sudah kembali menari dengan beberapa wanita _sexy_ yang entah sejak kapan telah mengerumuninya.

Sasuke merotasi bola matanya bosan melihat sahabatnya yang _playboy_ disana, "Ck, aku tak ingin menari lagi." Sahutnya cepat seraya melenggang dari lantai dansa menuju ke mejanya tadi. Walau sepanjang jalan, beberapa kali ada wanita cantik dan _sexy_ menggodanya, tapi ia tak bergeming dan tetap melangkah lurus kedepan dengan memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"Cih, dasar _teme_! _Moodn_ya benar-benar cepat berubah." Decih Naruto dan kembali bergoyang heboh mendekati para wanita _sexy_ lainnya yang juga sedang menari.

~oOOOo~

Tap... Tap...

Terlihat kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut yang tengah berjalan diparkiran samping bar. Parkiran yang cukup luas dengan banyak mobil mewah berbaris rapi memenuhinya itu tak membuat mereka kesulitan untuk menemukan mobil milik Sakura yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu.

"Jidat, mana kunci mobilmu?" Ujar Ino yang sudah berada tepat didepan pintu mobil _Lamborghini Huracan Pink_ milik Sakura.

Sakura yang dimintai kunci mobilnya sendiri itu mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Untuk apa _pig_! Kan aku yang menyetir."

"Ck, biar aku saja yang menyetir, aku tak ingin masuk rumah sakit kalau kau yang sudah mabuk ini membawanya!" Sahut Ino cepat sambil menyambar kunci mobil Sakura ditangannya.

"Huh, aku tak semabuk yang lau kira _pig_! Kalau untuk menyetir mobil saja aku masih sanggup!" Balas Sakura sebal sambil membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi penumpang sebelah Ino yang sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Ino mulai menyalakan mobil Sakura, sebelumnya ia juga telah memasang _safety belt_, "Aku tau kau mabuk, karena tadi kau benar-benar mabuk cinta dengan si tampan itu." celetuk Ino menggoda Sakura yang tampak semakin memerah mendengar perkataannya.

"Sialan kau _pig_!" geram Sakura menahan malu, "Kau sendiri dengan-!" Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh suara dering ponselnya, iapun segera mencari-cari benda tersebut didalam tas kecil yang ia letakkan dipangkuannya.

Sakura kembali berdecih saat mendapatkan _smartphonen_ya yang menampilkan nama_ 'baka nii-chan_', dengan malas ia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, kenapa lagi _Nii-chan_?"

"_Saku! Kau dimana? Dengan siapa? Sekarang berbuat apa_?" Cerocos Sasori khawatir diseberang sana, pasalnya ini sudah pukul 11 malam tapi _imotou_ berisiknya belum juga pulang.

Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar cerocosan panjang kakaknya yang memekakan telinga itu, "Ck, _Nii-chan_, kau tadi kan sudah menghubungi Ino. Ya aku sedang bersamanya menikmati angin malam!" Sahut Sakura kesal akan kakak lelakinya yang _over protective _ini.

Ino yang mrndengar namanya disebut itupun menoleh melihat Sakura sambil menelan _saliva_nya gugup, sepertinya ia akan ketahuan pikirnya.

"_Heh, aku tak menghubungi Ino, baru ini aku menghubungimu Saku! Aku tak mau tau, cepat kau pulang sudah malam! KLIK!_" Sungut Sasori lagi dengan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, tadi _piggy_ disebelahnya mengatakan kalau kakaknya menghubunginya padahal tidak. 'Che, dia membohongiku!' decak Sakura dalam hati dengan melirik Ino yang masih fokus menyetir walau tampak bulir keringat mengalir dikening seperti orang yang sedang gugup.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku _pig_!" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Eh, bohong? Soal apa jidat?" Jawab Ino masih mempertahankan tampang _innocen_tnya.

"Tak usah berpura-pura bodoh! Tadi kau mengatakan kalau Sasori-_nii_ menghubungimu untuk menyuruhku pulang, padahal baru ini ia bilang menelponku!" Jelas gadis bungsu Haruno ini kesal.

"Eh... I-itu karena aku tak mau melihat kau kebablasan dengan pria tadi jidatttt. Mungkin jika tak ku hentikan, kau pasti sudah bercinta dengannya disana..." jawab Ino menjelaska, sesekali manik aquamarinnya bergerak gelisah menatap sahabat _pinky_nya dan menatap lurus jalanan dihadapannya.

"Huh, kau itu! Padahal aku sedang mesra-mesranya dengan pria yang bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu!" Sungut Sakira semakin sebal mengingat ia tak sempat menanyakan nama lelaki yang tadi mempesonanya itu.

"Kau itu jidat... Pengalamanmu untuk memikat lelaki memang nol besar, tapi yang tadi ku akui kau cukup hebat juga memikatnya dengan goyangan erotismu itu,eh?" goda Ino sambil menggerling genit menatap Sakura yang juga sudah _blushing_ bak kepiting rebus akan kata-katanya, "tapi... Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui untuk membuat lelaki tergila-gila padamu..." lanjutnya lagi dengan menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat Sakura semakin menatapnya penasaran.

"A-apa itu _pig_?" Tanya Sakura, ia memang tahu benar kalau sahabat pirangnya ini memang memiliki banyak pengalaman memikat pria dan membuat mereka tergila-gila padanya, tak seperti dirinya yang pengalaman pacaran saja nol besar karena selama ini tak pernah ada pria yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Hemmm, kau harus membuatnya penasaran!" Lanjut Ino kali ini semakin membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "maksudku, setelah kau menggoda dan melambungkan hatinya. Saat itu juga kau hempaskan sekuat tenaga harapan lelaki tersebut." Ujarnya lagi sambil menghentakkan kepalan tangannya di setir mobil.

"Yeah, dengan tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu?" Sahut Sakura yang mulai mengerti dengan penjelasan Ino.

"Ya, seperti tadi. Hal itu akan membuat mereka penasaran dan kita takkan semudah itu untuk mereka dapatkan seperti gadis-gadis murahan lainnya~" Ujar Ino riang. "Tapi tak kusangka ciuman pertamamu justru dengan pria yang bahkan baru pertama kau temui itu, eh?"

"Uhh~ kau itu _pig_! I-itu juga karena ide gilamu dan saat menari ada yang menyenggolnya hingga ia nyaris terjatuh..." cicit Sakura dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

"Haha. Kau bahkan tampak menikmati ciuman panasnya tadi, hemm?"

"Berhenti menggodaku _pig_! Cukup lihat kedepan saja agar kita sampai rumah dengan selamat!" Hardik Sakura antara sebal dan malu disudutkan begitu, walau oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"_Yare-yare._..tak usah ngambek begitu jidat... Aku yakin jika memang jodoh, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi suatu saat nanti~" Balas Ino, lagi-lagi perkataan sok bijak keluar dari bibirnya.

Sakura hanya merotasi kedua _emerald_nya bosan sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kini ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap gemerlap kota konoha dimalam hari sambil memikirkan kejadian barusan, yang menurutnya terjadi sangat cepat.

Mengingat aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria tampan dihadapannya tadi saja sudah membuatnya berdebar, apalagi mengingat tatapan tajam sekelam malam yang menatap dan menyeretnya hingga terjebak didalam pesonanya. Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia terkikik sendiri membayangkannya, tapi seketika kikikannya terhenti dan digantikan oleh raut ajah menekuk sebal saat mengingat jika ia telah dijodohkan sepihak oleh orang tuanya dengan seorang duda._ Inner_nya kembali menjerit histeris meratapi nasibnya. Ia harus bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini batinnya.

Ino yang memperhatikn Sakura lewat ekor matanya itu hanya mendengus geli akan perubahan air muka sahabat _pinky_nya tersebut sambil terus menyetir hati-hati dimalam yang jalanannya masih cukup ramai ini.

~oOOOo~

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura sudah dihadang oleh sang kakak yang tampak berdiri tegap didepan pintu masuk sambil bersedekap dada menatapnya tajam.

'GLEK!'

Sakura menelan _saliva_ melihat tatapan _hazel_ sang kakak yang memicing begitu saat menatapnya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang dan terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Saku, dari mana saja kau kelayapan malam-malam begini hah!" Geram Sasori.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dengan Ino, _Nii-cha_n!" Sahut Sakura tak mengindahkan tatapan marah sang kakak dan terus berjalan membuat Sasori semakin geram dan menyusulnya.

"Kau itu seorang gadis Saku! Tak baik berjalan sampai malam begini. Terlebih, banyak serigala-serigala lapar yang akan menerkam setiap gadis sepertimu!" Pekik Sasori semakin menjadi-jadi sambil menyamai langkah Sakura yang tak mau berhenti untuk sekedar mendengarkannya itu.

"Ck, aku ini sudah besar_ Nii-chan_! Tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku!" Balas Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya berjalan dirumahnya yang sudah sepi ini, sepertinya yang lainnya sudah tidur karena hanya terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sedang berberes rumah. Dan saat ini juga pikirannya ingin segera menuju kamar kesayangannya, ia sudah sangat lelah untuk meladeni kakak lelaki cerewetnya ini.

"Cih, tetap saja kau itu seorang gadis!"

Sakura mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasori juga refleks berhenti melihat Sakura yang mulai membalikkan tubuh menatap manik _hazel_ Sasori tajam.

"_Nii-chan_, aku ingin menyamar jadi _maid_ dirumah calon suamiku!" Sakura mengatakan rencana gila dari sahabat pirangnya itu dengan tatapan serius, berharap sang kakak akan menyetujui dan mendukungnya, walau harus sedikit menutupi rencana yang sebenarnya.

Sasori melotot mendengar perkataan konyol adiknya itu, demi Dewa Jashinnya Hidan, teman seperguruannya dibangku Universitas dulu yang sekarang entah dimana rimbanya itu Sasori benar-benar tak habis pikir. _Imotou_nya yang manja dan malasnya gak ketulungan itu mendadak ingin jadi pelayan? Terlebih dirumah calon suaminya? Hal itu membuatnya semakin tak mengerti.

"A-apa maksudmu Saku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga, fiuuhh... Gomen ya lama updte soalx lagi agak sibuk juga di tempat kerja, jadi urusan fict sdikit terbengkalai.**

╮**(╯3╰)╭**

**Special thanks for **

_**azizaanr, tiffany. , caesarpuspita, mii-chanchan2, ayuharuno, , uchiha lovers, uchiharuno pinky, pink tomato, , sarada yukino, Fuji Seijuro, dewazz, yuni nyan itachi, kaito jane, kira keito, aihara, ika sayaka, hani salsa, Guest, andi savers, lolipop savers, undhott, Manda Vvidenarint, Oyasihonasai, dinarock35, NikeLagi.**_

**Arigatou buat kalian semua yang sudah sudi untuk membaca fict abal yang lagi-lagi dariku ini, arigatou untuk yg sudah fav, follow, read review maupun para silent readers.**

**Gomen kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. Hezlin akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik di chap selanjutnya. Aq harap kritik dan sarannya agar aq bisa semangat membuat chap selanjutnya dgn sbaik2nya yaaa..hehehe**

**Minde to review again?**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Enghh~"

Lenguhan keras terdengar disebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan dipenuhi barang-barang _girly_ yang didominasi oleh warna _pink_. Disana tampak seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda yang masih setia terbaring diatas ranjang _queen sizen_ya. Lagi-lagi sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, seolah menandakan bahwa acara tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena sinar matahari yang semakin lama semakin terik telah merambat masuk melalui jendela besar tepat dihadapannya. Hingga sebuah suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya membuat manik _emerald_ indah itu terpaksa terbuka.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Saku! Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara yang benar-benar _familiar_ digendang telinga Sakura, membuatnya semakin berdecih kesal, tapi tetap mengabaikannya dan kembali memeluk guling kesayangannya lalu memejamkan mata untuk memasuki dunia mimpi yang baru saja ia tinggalkan secara paksa.

"..."

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sasori kembali mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik dengan lebih keras. Yahh...untuk urusan kali ini sangatlah privasi, ia mengerti untuk tidak langsung menyelonong masuk, karena tak mau mendengar kicauan dan amukan adik berisiknya jika ia melanggar zona pribadinya sembarangan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Saku, bangun! Ini sudah siang!" Seru Sasori masih sabar menunggu jawaban Sakura didepan pintu sambil menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu untuk mendengarkan reaksi sang adik apakah sudah bangun atau belum, tapi ia terhenyak seketika saat mendengar pekikan Sakura dari dalam menandakan kalau adik _pinky_nya sudah bangun dan mendengarkannya.

"_PLEASE_ _NII-CHAN_! INI HARI MINGGU DAN AKU MASIH INGIN TIDUR! AKU LELAH SEMALAM KAU MENGINTROGASIKU HINGGA TENGAH MALAM NYARIS SUBUH, KAU TAHU!"

Sungut Sakura geram, acara tidur panjangnya mesti terganggu. Ia benar-benar lelah dan masih mengantuk karena semalam dipaksa kakak semata wayangnya untuk menjelaskan segalanya hingga sedetail-detailnya. Untung saja ia berhasil merangkai kata dengan baik dan menjelaskan rencananya agar tak membuat sang kakak curiga padanya. _Well_, yah walau ia harus beberapa kali menguap karena menahan rasa kantuknya hingga selesai dan ia langsung tertidur tanpa menghapus _make_ _up _tipis di wajahnya dan mengganti pakaian _clubing_nya semalam.

Tak mengindahkan pekikan Sakura, sulung Haruno ini mencoba masuk karena ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan. Tak peduli jika Sakura semakin bersungut-sungut terhadapnya. Yah, ia sudah sangat kebal akan kelakuan adik manisnya yang terkadang sering bersikap bar-bar itu.

Ceklek!

Tap...tap...

Sakura berbalik saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia semakin berdecak sebal mengingat kalau dirinya lupa untuk mengunci pintu di hari malasnya ini. Sakura tak peduli walau sang kakak telah masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimut kesayangannya hingga menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sasori semakin menggeram dan semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati buntelan selimut seperti kepompong diatas ranjang itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menarik selimut tersebut membuat Sakura yang berada didalamnya tersentak kaget hingga terduduk dan menatap kesal terhadapnya.

"Ck,_ Nii-chan_! Apa masalahmu menggangguku pagi-pagi begini hah?!" Sungut Sakura, masih tak terima hari liburnya diganggu gugat.

"Ini sudah siang Saku! Kau itu tidur seperti beruang _hibernasi_!" Balas Sasori tak mau kalah sambil melipat selimut Sakura dan meletakkannya di meja kecil tak jauh dari situ.

"Huh! Kalau aku beruang, berarti kau kakaknya beruang!" Balasan telak Sakura membuat Sasori bungkam, ia memang selalu kalah kalau untuk berdebat dengan _imotou_ berisiknya ini.

"Kau ituuu...! Sudah sana cepat mandi! Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Titah Sasori.

"He, siapa orang i-!" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya terpotong oleh sapaan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Yuhuuu _everybody_~"

Tampak seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sasori tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri didepan pintu. Hal itu membuat Sasori dan Sakura mendadak terdiam, tapi Sasori terlihat bangkit dari duduknya, sepertinya bermaksud menyambut orang tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam, _emerald_nya menelisik orang asing tersebut. Baru ini ia melihat orang itu kemari. Sakura berpikir keras apakah ia mengenal pria bermata _onyx_ dengan helaian _raven_ panjang diikat itu. Dan...jangan lupakan kerutan di kedua sisi wajahnya yang mempertegas usianya. Tapi jika seumuran dengan _Nii_-_chan_nya, kok lelaki asing itu terlihat begitu tua dengan adanya kerutan diwajahnya, yah walau masih terlihat berkharisma, pikirnya. Di sini Sakura kembali bersyukur karena memiliki kakak dengan wajah bayi, setua apapun umur sang kakak tetap dapat tersamarkan oleh wajah imutnya. Ini yang ia sukai dari kakak cerewetnya itu.

"Ck, Itachi kenapa kau kesini, bukannya tunggu dibawah saja!" Sasori segera mendekati seseorang yang dipanggil Itachi tersebut.

"Kau terlalu lama Sasori, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat kemari. Lagipula Sara yang menyuruhku menyusulmu." Jawab Itachi sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sasori untuk semakin masuk kedalam kamar gadis dengan nuansa _pink_ ini. Dan manik _onyx_nya bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ Sakura membuatnya menyeringai tipis.

Sakura terhenyak seketika melihat seringaian dari lelaki asing tersebut, entah kenapa mengingatkannya akan sesuatu tapi entahlah, tak mau ambil pusing ia benar-benar penasaran dengan pria gondrong yang semakin mendekatinya itu.

"_Nii-chan_...si-siapa om ini?" tanya Sakura.

Tawa Sasori meledak saat mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya itu, tapi ia langsung terdiam saat dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh sahabatnya sejak dibangku kuliah itu. Ia sedikit berdehem untuk menetralisir keadaan.

"Ek-hem, dia ini Uchiha Itachi calon kakak iparmu Saku, jadi kau harus lebih hormat padanya!" Jelas Sasori berusaha membuat suaranya setegas mungkin walau hati kecilnya masih asik menertawakan kejadian barusan.

"A-apaaa?!" Sakura memekik untuk kesekian kalinya pada pagi hari ini karena kejutan yang tak terduga ini.

"Ka-kakak ipar..." Gumamnya lagi tak percaya. '_What the hell_? Jadi ini calon kakak iparku? Dari wajahnya saja sudah tampak keriput, bagaimana tampang adiknya yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti, TIDAKKKKK _Kami-Sama_ tolong akuuu!' Jerit _inner_ Sakura semakin frustasi akan keadaan ini.

Itachi mengangguk, "Salam kenal Sakura-_chan_~" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan di jawab dengan anggukan serta gumaman pelan Sakura.

"Sa-salam kenal Itachi-_nii_..." Sakura menanggapi sekenanya walau ia sedikit bimbang harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Itachi-_nii_' atau 'Itachi _Oji-san_'.

Itachi terkekeh geli mengamati ekspresi kebingungan gadis _pink_ dihadapannya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sekilas nampak menegang saat Itachi tiba-tiba mengacak surai merah mudanya gemas.

Sasori melotot melihat kegenitan sahabatnya yang tak lekang oleh waktu walau sudah beristri itu.

"Hem, kau manis sekali Sakura-_chan_..." Ucap Itachi setengah terkekeh merasakan kelembutan surai merah muda panjang adik sahabatnya tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit mendelik tak suka saat rambutnya di acak oleh orang yang baru ia temui.

"Tentu saja!" Sasori menyagut cepat dan mengangguk-angguk bangga memiliki adik manis seperti Sakura walau kadang bersikap bar-bar dan cerewetnya minta ampun.

"...dan _sexy_~" Lanjut Itachi sambil mengamati seluruh tubuh Sakura yang masih mengenakan pakaian _clubing_nya semalam dengan seringaian khasnya dan kedipan mata mautnya.

Sontak Sakura langsung _blushing_ dan segera mengambil boneka _strawberry_ besar disampingnya dan memeluknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari pakaian minim yang membuat siapa saja bisa menegang jika memandang kemolekan tubuhnya tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Sakura membuat Itachi semakin tergelak, "haha, kau benar-benar menggemaskan...aku yakin kau akan cocok dengan adikku, karena kau pasti bisa membuatnya kembali merasakan gairah bercinta di ran- Aww~!" Kata-kata _vulgar_ Itachi terhenti, berubah menjadi pekikan kesakitan kala sebuah jitakan bersarang dipuncak kepala _raven_nya.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasori?!" Sungut Itachi sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat jitakan maut sahabat merahnya itu.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Berkata _vulgar_ dihadapan adikku!" Sasori mendengus keras tak lupa dengan _deathglare_ yang setia menghiasi manik _hazeln_ya sebelum melanjutkan geramannya, "dan aku tak mau jika adik mesummu itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak senonoh sebelum ia dan adikku halal dimata _Kami-Sama_ nanti!" Titahnya lagi.

"Hahaha, penyakit _sister complex_mu benar-benar belum hilang, eh?" Itachi krmbali tergelak membuat Sasori semakin mendengus kesal. "Tenang saja Sasori, tentu saja aku akan menjaga Sakura-_chan_ agar ia selalu aman disana nanti." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura masih mendekap boneka _strawberryn_ya dan tak bergeming melihat keakraban sang kakak dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum sebuah pemikiran menyadarkannya. "Eh, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sakura masih belum mengerti inti pembicaraan ini.

Akhirnya Sasori dan Itachi memghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap manik hijau klorofil milik Sakura bersamaan sambil menyeringai, membuat tengkuk Sakura mendadak dingin dan bergidik.

"Hem...aku kesini untuk menjemputmu Sakura-_chan_~" jawab Itachi santai masih belum menghilangkan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaiannya itu.

Sakura yang masih bingung hendak bertanya lagi tapi ia urungkan karena Itachi segera melanjutkan perkataannya, "karena hari ini juga kau akan langsung bekerja menjadi _maid_ pribadi ditempat calon suamimu. Kau sudah siap kan?"

'Glek!'

Mendengarnya membuat gadis manis Haruno ini langsung menelan ludah gugup. Bayangkan saja pagi-pagi, ehem oke ralat maksudnya pagi menjelang siang dihari malasnya begini ia sudah dihadapkan oleh pembicaraan rumit yang bahkan ia saja belum memikirkannya. Oh...ayolah, baru semalam ia memberitahukan rencananya pada sang kakak, tapi hari ini juga ia sudah harus menjadi babu disana? _Hell no_! Ia masih belum siap! Jerit _inner_nya frustasi. Ingin protes tapi suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan dan lagi-lagi harus terpotong oleh kakak lelaki sok tahunya yang kelewat bersemangat itu.

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti sudah siap kan Saku?" tanya Sasori cepat, "Aku dan Itachi sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untukmu agar rencana ini berjalan lancar..." Lanjutnya lagi antusias sambil menggerling menatap sahabat lamanya yang juga balas menatapnya dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Ta-tapi _Nii-chan_, aku-!"

"Hem, aku yakin kau aman disana, aku menyuruh Itachi agar menjagamu saat sedang didalam kandang singa tersebut." Sasori meyakinkan Sakura dan mengajak Itachi yang masih mendengus geli akan sikap _over protective_nya itu dan kembali kebawah berkumpul dengan Istri-istri mereka yang menunggu sambil bergosip ria diruang keluarga.

Sakura masih bengong tak bergeming, hingga Sasori yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya berbalik dan mengingatkanya.

"Segera persiapkan dirimu, kami tunggu dibawah Saku! Dan tak usah membawa barang berlebih karena aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Khukhukhuu..."

"_Che_! Apa-apaan mereka itu!" Decak Sakura kesal seraya mengacak surai merah mudanya sehingga menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya. Ia masih nampak merenung sejenak sebelum bangkit dan beranjak untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak berapa lama, putri bungsu Haruno itupun selesai dengan kegiatannya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati tangga utama dirumah ini untuk menuju ke ruang keluarga. Dimana seluruh keluarganya akan menunggu dirinya. Tapi dahinya mengernyit bingung saat hanya melihat kakak dan kakak iparnya serta pria yang baru saja dikenalnya sebagai Itachi-_nii_ dan seorang wanita cantik berhelaian hitam panjang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan pria helaian _raven_ dikuncir itu. Dalam hati, Sakura yakin wanita cantik itu pasti istri dari Itachi-_nii. _Tapi dimanakah kedua orang tuanya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"_Nii-chan,_ dimana _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_?"

"Mereka sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali saat kau masih bergelut dengan dunia mimpimu Saku." Sahut Sasori tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari televisi dihadapannya membuat Sakura membulatkan bibirnya ber'oh ria mendengar jawaban sang kakak.

Suara lembut Sakura mengalihkan seluruh atensi beberapa orang disana. Terutama Hana, wanita cantik istri Itachi itu tampak yang paling terkejut saat melihat Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Dia langsung saja berdiri dan mendekati Sakura dengan mata berbinar mengamati sosok mungil berhelaian merah jambu dihadapannya. Pandangannya menelisik sekujur tubuh Sakura yang hanya mengenakan rok mini lipit-lipit dengan aksen renda dipinggirannya dan kaos santai berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan kerah lebar yang membuat Sakura terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

"Wuahhh...jadi ini yang namanya Sakura?" Hana bertanya antusias sambil menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sasori dan Sara untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyuman oleh keduanya.

Hana semakin sumringah mendengarnya, ia kembali menatap Sakura _intens_ masih dengan senyumannya. "Kau benar-benar manis Sakura-_chan_~" Ucapnya girang, Sakura hanya terdiam karena malu tiba-tiba ditatap _intens_ begitu. "Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan terpesona olehmu, kyaaa~" Pekikan histeris keluar dari bibir tipis Hana membuat seluruh manik berbeda warna yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi langsung _sweatdrop_.

Mereka tahu benar karakter Hana yang juga merupakan seorang _designer_ khusus pakaian wanita itu selalu histeris senang jika dihadapkan oleh gadis-gadis remaja cantik seperti Sakura. Entah kenapa imajinasinya untuk membuat baju-baju lucu dan manis membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Dan mungkin saja setelah melihat gadis berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu, Hana jadi berpikiran untuk menggunakan Sakura sebagai model percobaan baju-baju rancangannya kelak.

_"_Tidak sayang! Sasuke belum boleh melihat wajah Sakura-_chan_ yang sebenarnya." Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati interaksi istri tercintanya dengan bakal calon adik iparnya itupun akhirnya buka suara sambil mendekati sang istri yang masih menggenggam erat tangan mungil adik sahabatnya itu sangking gemasnya.

Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu hanya diam saja, dalam hati ia menyeringai senang akan keadaan ini. 'Bagus, ini akan sedikit mengulur waktu...' ucapnya dalam hati.

Hana yang masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang suami itu hendak protes tapi segera ditimpali oleh Sasori yang mengerti benar dengan raut wajah kebingungannya.

Sedangkan Sara masih setia memperhatikan ruang keluarga dirumah ini yang benar-benar terasa hangat.

"Yaa, jangan sampai identitas Sakura ketahuan sebelum waktunya," jelas Sasori seraya menghela napas dan mengambilnya lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Oleh karena itu Sakura harus menyamar, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya." Lanjut sulung Haruno itu sambil melemparkan sebuah _wig_ kearah sang adik yang terkejut dan refleks menangkapnya.

Sakura yang memegang benda berhelaian cokelat panjang ditangannya itu masih mematung. Bergelut dengan pikirannya, tak salahkah kakaknya ini memilihkan _wig_ kusam dan jangan lupakan beberapa helai _wig_ itu ada yang berwarna putih seperti uban. _What_?! _Emerald_nya melotot dan memicing tajam kearah kakak tengilnya itu.

"_Nii-chan, wig_ ini seperti nenek-nenek! Aku tak mau memakainya!" protes Sakura semakin kesal akan tingkah sang kakak yang seenaknya saja itu.

Hal tersebut sukses mengundang gelak tawa bagi Itachi, Hana dan Sara. Minus Sasori yang menatap serius sang adik guna memberikan jawaban.

"Ck, kau itu akan menyamar sebagai pembantu! Bukan foto model Saku! Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan _wig_ itu, justru membuatmu jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _Ba_-_san_ yang siap membantu tuannya!" Tagas Saori mantap.

Perkataan Sasori semakin membuat yang lainnya mendengus geli menahan tawa tapi tidak dengan Sakura yang masih cemberut menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ah, kalau begitu siapa nama samaranmu disana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hana antusias.

"Umm..." Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah, mungkin Elizabeth~! Seru Sakura riang. _Well_, ia memang sangat ingin memiliki nama seperti orang-orang Eropa yang menurutnya keren itu.

"Wah, itu bagus juga~" Balas Hana tak kalah riang.

Sasori mendengus keras mendengarnya, "Cih, nama itu terlalu _elite_ untuk ukuran seorang pembantu!" Sergah Sasori cepat.

Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin menatapnya geram, dari _wig_ bahkan namapun harus kakaknya lah yang mengatur, 'apa-apaan itu? Tsk, menyebalkan!' batinnya geram.

"Bagaimana kalau Saki?" Sahut Itachi dan seketika itu langsung disetujui oleh semuanya, minus Sakura yang masih tampak berpikir.

"Ya, Saki tak buruk juga _ne_~?" Sara mencoba meyakinkan Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk merah muda adik ipar kesayangannya ini. Dan akhirnya Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian segera berangkat." Ucap Sasori sambil melirik arloji hitam mewah pemberian sang istri ditangan kirinya. Ia sadar waktu mereka terbuang-buang percuma karena hal sepele ini. "Kau jangan nakal disana ya! Kalau ada hal mencurigakan, segera beritahu Itachi _Ok_?!" Titahnya lagi.

"Iya-iya _Nii-chan_!" Sahut Sakura malas dengan merotasi matanya bosan.

"Kau tenang saja Sasori." Itachi menepuk pundak sahabatnya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Hem, kami pergi dulu." timpal hana yang tersenyum manis dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura untuk menuju mobil mereka diluar dengan diantar oleh Sasori dan Sara hingga didepan pintu rumah.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya Sakura bersama Itachi dan Hana istrinya telah sampai di _Izanami Residence y_ang merupakan salah satu perumahan _elite_ terbesar di Konoha.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura masih sibuk bergulir kesana kemari menatap takjub pemandangan perumahan _elite_ yang tertata rapi lengkap dengan taman bunga berwarna-warni yang semakin memperindah suasana sepanjang jalan memasuki kawasan yang terlihat asri tersebut. Sejenak kegelisahan hatinya akan pertemuan dengan calon suami yang pastinya akan ia tolak itu menguap bersama dengan semilir angin yang menyapanya.

Walaupun ia bermarga Haruno yang juga merupakan keluarga cukup terpandang dikota ini, tapi tak menampik ingatan Sakura bahwa ia baru kali ini menginjakkan kaki kemari. Jelas saja, selama ini putri bungsu kesayangan Haruno itu selalu bersekolah diluar negeri, dan baru dipertengahan semester akhir kuliahnya saja ia diseret kedua orang tuanya untuk berkuliah disini dengan dalih tak tahan berpisah terlalu lama dengan anak gadis mereka satu-satunya ini.

Melihat tingkah gadis berhelaian merah muda yang duduk dikursi penumpang dan sedang mengeluarkan kepala _pink_nya dari jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan yang memanjakan mata _emerald_nya itupun membuat Itachi dan Hana terkekeh geli akan tingkah polosnya, sebelum _Ferrari_ hitam milik Itachi berhenti disebuah rumah yang cukup megah dengan bangunan bergaya Eropa _modern_ dengan beberapa pilar besar sebagai penyangganya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sebuah patung burung Elang yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya berdiri ditengah-tengah bundaran diantara jalan masuk dan pintu rumah lengkap dengan air mancur dibawah patung tersebut yang semakin mempertegas kemegahan rumah itu.

Hal itu tak ayal membuat Sakura semakin terperangah melihatnya, dalam hati ia benar-benar mengagumi arsitektur rumah ini dan membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan sang pemilik rumah, sekaya apa dan bagaimana sih rupanya? Tanyanya dalam hati. Hingga interuksi Itachi yang menyuruh Sakura turun dan memgikutinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu menyadarkan lamunannya.

Sakura pun turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Itachi dibelakangnya sambil tetap menelisik keadaan rumah ini. Tentunya ia juga sudah berganti pakaian dengan seragam _maid_ berwarna biru tua lengkap dengan celemek putih motif renda sebagai pemanis dan memakai _wig_nya yang juga ia sangga dengan bandana putih motif renda senada dengan celemek yang ia kenakan untuk penyamaran membuatnya cukup terlihat manis, tapi tidak dengan _wig_ yang ia kenakan berwarna cokelat kusam dengan beberapa helai berwarna putih seperti uban yang menghiasinya walau tak begitu tampak jika tak diperhatikan secara detail, membuat Sakura terlihat seperti seorang bibi pembantu tapi itu semua demi keberhasilan misi rahasianya. Ia benar-benar tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya saat ini. Walaupun hal itu menyebabkan pro dan kontra antara suami istri yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

Bayangkan saja, Hana ingin Sakura tetap menjadi pembantu yang modis dengan pakaian _sexy_. Tapi hal itu ditentang Itachi karena tidak sesuai dengan prosedur yang diberitahu sahabatnya. Jadi sang istrilah yang harus mengalah disini, ia juga tak ikut masuk dan hanya menunggu didalam mobil saja agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih dari adik Itachi yang memang sangat jeli itu.

**SAKURA POV ON**

'Wuahhh...benar-benar rumah yang megah' batinku yang lagi-lagi terperangah akan kemegahan rumah ini, sebenarnya ini rumah seorang duda atau Perdana Mentri sih? pikirku lagi. Lihat saja itu lampu kristal menggantung kokoh dilangit-langit tinggi rumah ini, dirumahku saja lampu kristalnya tak sebesar ini. Manik _emerald_ku masih setia memandangi langit-langit yang penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran mewah sebagai dekorasinya. Hingga suara _baritone_ Itachi-_nii_ membuatku berhenti menerawang.

"Saki, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya? Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujar Itachi sambil menjunjuk sofa panjang yang berada diruang tamu, dan segera berlalu pergi kearah toilet yang sepertinya berada diujung lorong rumah ini.

Mendengarnya berkata dengan terburu-buru dan langsung pergi seolah sudah tak tahan oleh panggilan alam yang menderanya sedari tadi, akupun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sahabat kakakku itu dan mulai mendudukkan bokongku disofa yang empuk ini. Sedangkan pikiranku masih bergulat dengan tanda tanya besar akan kemegahan rumah ini yang tampak sepi.

"Aneh, rumah sebesar ini tampak sepi. Kemana penghuninya?" gumamku sembari mengamati keadaan yang benar-benar hening ini. Bahkan saat berjalan pun suara ketukan sepatuku terdengar sangat jelas. Dari tadi aku juga tak melihat satupun _maid_ yang bekerja disini selain dua orang _security_ yang berjaga dibagian depan rumah ini.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran nista terlintas dibenakku. Jika aku benar-benar menikah dengan duda kaya raya ini, aku mungkin akan berubah menjadi ibu tiri yang kejam seperti didongeng-dongeng. Walaupun keluargaku merupakan keluarga terpandang, toh akan membuat diriku semakin kaya raya dan jika saatnya tiba, aku akan meracuni minuman si duda yang hanya akan menyandang sebagai suami sementaraku itu untuk terakhir kalinya melihat dunia fana ini dan seluruh aset kekayaannya akan jatuh ketanganku khukhu... Aku terkikik geli membayangkan pikiran nistaku ini, hihi tapi itu jelas tak mungkin kulakukan. Aku tak sekejam itu, bantah _inner_ku.

Hingga tanpa kusadari ada sepasang manik hitam kelam sedang menatapku tajam dan memegang sesuatu, entah apa itu.

'Pluk!'

Sebuah benda basah dengan aroma tak sedap mendarat sempurna dipuncak kepalaku. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku karena benda tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti mulai kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengambilnya. Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak, sepertinya ini bukan benda yang bagus. Dan _hey_! Benar saja, i-ini kan ce-celana anak kecil?

"Grrrr, siapa yang melemparku dengan celana bau pesing begini, HAH!" Seruku kesal sambil Kulayangkan _emerald_ku untuk mencari biang keladinya, dan _binggo_! Aku memukannya berada sekitar 2 meter di belakangku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan datar nan angkuh sambil bersedekap dada. Belum sempat kulayangkan protes berkepanjangan dariku, bocah itu sudah semakin dekat denganku.

"Huh, cuci celanaku itu _Ba-chan_! Tadi aku tepecirit menahan pipis saat diperjalanan!" Titah bocah lelaki tengil yang sialnya sangat tampan itu dengan angkuhnya, gayanya benar-benar arogan. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata frontal begitu dengan pose sok _cool_nya. Oh...ayolah, kau itu masih seorang bocah kenapa gayamu seperti seorang pria dewasa begitu sih nak? Dan _hey_! Apa dia bilang? _Ba-chan_? Cih, aku benar-benar dianggap sebagai seorang _Ba-chan_ oleh bocah ini.

Ehem, ok aku sedikit berdehem untuk menetralisir kekesalanku, karena sepertinya bocah ini anak si duda kaya, jika dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan pakaian anak-anak bermerek dan wajahnya yang putih bersih, bahkan hampir menyaingi wajahku. Dan jangan lupakan rambut _raven_ mencuat kebelakang itu. Hem...mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tunggu! Dia benar-benar mirip dengan lelaki tampan yang mencumbuku semalam. Ah. Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Sanggahku dengan menggeleng-geleng pelan kepalalu membuat bocah lelaki dihadapanku ini semakin menatap bingung.

Masih menenteng celana basah nan lembab akibat ompolan bocah lelaki yang akupun tak tahu namanya itu sambil kudekatkan wajahku dengan si bocah, membuatnya berjengit sedikit mundur kebelakang.

Ck..._okay_! Aku harus sabar dalam menghadapi bocah tengil seperti ini, anggap saja dia pasien kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tidak ingin disuntik seperti dalam kasus praktekku selama ini.

"Hem...adik kecil, kenapa bisa kau tepecirit begitu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Huh, bukan ulusanmu! Yang pasti kalena aku kebelet pipis!" Sahut bocah yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun itu dengan suara cempreng yang agak cedel masih tetap bersedekap dada angkuh memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit teraliri semburat merah tipis.

Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya, dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Meskipun tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi tetap juga ia menjawabnya tanpa sadar, hihi benar-benar polos. Mendengar kikikanku, wajah imut dengan manik _onyx_ itu kembali menatapku kesal.

"Kenapa _Ba-chan _teltawa? Memang apa yang lucu?"

"Haha, tidak..." Jawabku seraya mengacak gemas surai _raven_ mencuatnya itu, "emm..kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu adik manis?" tanyaku lagi.

"Huh, jangan panggil aku manis! Itu sepelti wanita! Aku ini laki-laki. Belalti aku tampan, bukan manis!" protesnya kesal dengan menggembungkan pipi, benar-benar tampak imut walau tingkahnya menyebalkan dan terlalu percaya diri, eh?

"Hemm baiklah, jadi...siapa namamu, errrr adik tampan?"

"Uchiha Kei. Umul 4 tahun jalan 5 tahun." Sahutnya mantap dengan berkacak pinggang.

Hmpph~ benar-benar menggemaskan! Dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki adik kecil yang lucu begini. Mungkin aku akan betah tinggal disini, walau sepertinya sikapnya memang benar-benar tengil dan menyebalkan.

"Kei?"

Deg!

Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sepertinya _familiar_ itu menyapa gendang telingaku, membuatku menegang sesaat. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara yang berada tak jauh dibelakangku tersebut. Aku masih tak bergeming bergulat dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sekiranya akan terjadi. Kulirik bocah bernama Kei tadi terlihat sangat antusias dan segera berlari kearah orang yang mungkin saja adalah duda kaya calon suamiku kelak.

"Papa~" Kei semangat menerjang orang yang ia panggil papa itu. Entah tampangnya bagaimana, atau kah benar-benar orang 'itu'? aku kurang yakin karena aku masih memunggunginya sepertinya ia penasaran denganku, terdengar dari langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat.

Tap...tap...

"Hn, siapa dia Kei?"

"Dia _Ba-chan_ yang akan mencuci celanaku papa." Jelas Kei antusias, terdengar dari nada suaranya yang sangat semangat.

"Hn? Bukannya kita tidak sedang menerima pembantu baru." Terdengar dari suaranya sepertinya ia sedikit bingung, oh...ayolah. Aku juga kemari dadakan hari ini karena bujuk rayu para _baka aniki._

"Hei, sedang apa kau dirumahku? Kami tidak sedang membutuhkan pembantu." Ujarnya lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tak suka akan sikapku yang masih memunggunginya, tapi aku benar-benar belum siap menatapnya.

Glek! _Kami-Samaaaa_, bagaimana ini?

"Hei, kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu!" Ia berseru lagi dan sekilas aku mendengarnya kembali bergumam "cih, benar-benar tak punya sopan santun!"

Aku mendengarnyaaaa... _Well, _aku harus segera membalikkan tubuhku yang memang sedang terduduk di sofa tengah ruangan ini, jika tak ingin dicap lebih buruk oleh duda kaya bermulut tajam yang tak kalah menyebalkan seperti anaknya itu, dan bukankah aku juga sudah menyamar? Aku pasti akan aman. _Inner_ku turut mengangguk mantap.

"Ma-maaf tuan, saya baru disini." Jelasku seraya membalikkan badan.

Sekarang aku telah berbalik dan telah berdiri dari duduk nyamanku untuk menghormati sang tuan rumah yang juga sedang berdiri. Kini dengan jelas aku bisa melihatnya, sontak tubuhku kembali menegang. Pria yang sedang menggendong bocah lelaki bernama Kei itu juga tengah menatapku tajam. Berbeda dengan Kei dalam gendongannya yang justru sedang asyik mempermainkan anak rambut mencuat milik ayahnya dengan gemas tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Oh _Goddd_! Di-dia...dia benar-benar lelaki tampan semalam! Aku ingat benar, rambut khasnya yang mencuat berhelaian _raven_ dengan manik _onyx_ yang menawan, serta bibir tipis yang benar-benar menggiurkan itu yang telah mencumbuku semalam. _Shit_! Apakah dunia ini hanya selebar daun kelor? Bahkan sepertinya tak lebih lebar dari kolor kesayangan mendiang kakekku Jiraiya! Aku juga tak tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merasakan kegembiran yang tiada tara. Tapi disisi lain aku juga merasa takut, takut jika dia tak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Sejenak _onyx_ bertemu _emerald_, kami seolah melakukan _flashback_ kejadian semalam. Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu tau apa yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini, semoga saja ia tak berpikiran kalau aku ini gadis di bar semalam saat melihat mata hijauku. Dan yang jelas aku juga harus tetap bersikap tenang. Ibarat nasi telah menjadi bubur, aku tak bisa mundur dan harus menuntaskan misi ini, mungkin akan sedikit ada perubahan. Dalam hati aku terkikik geli akan kebetulan yang benar-benar tak disengaja ini. _Kami-Sama_...sepertinya kau telah membolak-balikkan rencanaku.

**SAKURA POV OFF**

Sang tuan rumah yang sedang menggendong anak semata wayangnya itu juga sedang menelisik penampilan gadis / wanita yang mengenakan seragam _maid_ dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia merasa _familiar_ dengan wanita ini. Pikiran itu terlintas saat ia melihat manik hijau klorofinya. Entahlah, ia sendiri ragu. Ia harus memastikan siapa sebenarnya wanita yang telah lancang berada dirumahnya tanpa ijin.

"Hn, jadi siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Saki tuan." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup terlihat dari manik _emeraldn_ya yang bergerak gelisah, dalam hati ia merutuki Itachi yang pergi ke toilet terlalu lama, sampai sekarang belum kelihatan juga batang hidungnya. '_Che_! Cepatlah kemari Itachi-_nii_~' Pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Lalu siapa yang membawamu kemari? Atau kau kemari sendiri, eh?" Sergah Sasuke dengan pertanyaan lebih _intens_ lagi masih dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"A-aku...aku dengan-!" Tiba-tiba perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Itachi yang baru kembali dari kegiatan panggilan alamnya.

"Dia bersamaku Sasuke." Jawaban Itachi memalingkan atensi Sasuke dan Sakura padanya yang terlihat berjalan semakin mendekat dengan senyum ramahnya.

Melihat Itachi membuat gadis bungsu Haruno ini menghela napas lega. Pasalnya ia tak bisa berpikir lagi bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan calon suami-, ehem ok maksudnya si duda kaya yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan benar.

"Hn. _Baka aniki, _kenapa kau membawa orang asing kemari?" Balas Sasuke cepat.

Sakura mendelik tak suka akan perkataan pedas Sasuke. 'Cih, aku pikir ia adalah lelaki ramah seperti Itachi-_nii_, ternyata bertolak belakang dan angkuh. Tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampannya.' Decihnya dalam hati.

Sepertinya kau sedikit menyesal telah menganggap bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya semalam, eh, Sakura?

"Ayolah _baka_ _outotou_, lebih ramahlah sedikit pada orang baru!" Protes Itachi yang menyadari perubahan mimik di wajah calon adik iparnya. Ia jadi tak enak sendiri. Sasuke hanya berdecih menanggapinya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban dari _aniki_nya.

"Aa, dia adik dari teman lamaku yang sedang kesulitan keuangan sehingga butuh pekerjaan. Jadi aku membawanya kemari agar ia bisa bekerja sebagai _maid_ disini~" Jelas Itachi lagi dengan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak butuh _maid_!" Tegas Sasuke. "Kenapa tak kau bawa kerumahmu saja!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, kau butuh!" Balas Itachi tak mau kalah. "Tidak bisa, dirumahku tak ada lowongan." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura yang menyaksikkannya hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik seperti dirinya dan Sasorikalau sudah bertemu, ia pun terkikik geli.

"Tidak Itachi! Aku sudah memiliki Ayame, Teuchi dan Chiyo _Baa-san, _kau tau!" Sahut Sasuke cepat, ia mulai kesal jika harus berdebat dengan _baka aniki_nya yang keras kepala kalau sudah beradu argumen itu.

Itachi sedikit menyeringai sebelum kembali menanggapi protesan _outotou_ kesayangannya itu, "Hn, Ayame dan Teuchi semalam ijin padaku kalau mereka ada keperluan mendadak dan harus pulang kampung sekitar 2 mingguan." Jelasnya.

Padahal tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Itachi melangkah lebih dulu setelah menerima pemberitahuan dari sahabat merahnya tentang rencana calon adik iparnya. Saat itu juga ia segera memerintahkan Ayame dan Teuchi untuk mengambil cuti ke negeri Kirigakure, negeri yang terkenal dengan tujuan wisatanya itu dengan dalih kalau kedua _maid_ tersebut juga butuh refresing sejenak. Itachi sampai rela merogoh kocek lebih dalam untuk membiayai paket liburan kedua _maid_ kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha itu agar hengkang sementara demi terciptanya lowongan kerja dirumah target yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya sendiri itu.

Sasuke terdiam, pantas saja dari pagi ia tak melihat ayah dan anak yang telah lama bekerja sebagai _maid_ dikediamannya ini. "Lalu kenapa mereka justru meminta ijin padamu? Bukan padaku?"

"Apa kau tak ingat? Kata Kakashi semalam kau pergi dari rumah sampai tengah malam baru kembali, eh?"

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau semalam ia tengah asyik _clubbing_ dan bertemu gadis _pink_ yang benar-benar menggoda hingga menarik perhatiannya.

Sementara Sakura yang mendengar hal itu malah semakin menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang tengah menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Terlebih orang yang bersangkutan itu ada dihadapannya dan akan menjadi tuan yang harus ia layani beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Ck, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa menjadi _maid_ sementara disini." Decak Sasuke frustasi tak bisa mengelak lagi dari seluruh kata-kata _aniki_nya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menerima _maid_ baru untuk sementara, karena ia juga tak bisa mengandalkan _maid_ terakhirnya untuk mengurus seluruh rumah. Mengingat usia Chiyo _Baa-san_ itu sudah cukup tua dan ia juga lebih mementingkan tanaman-tanaman obat dipekarangan rumah ini dari pada yang lainnya.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak Sakura langsung mengembangkan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki. "_Arigatou_ tuan~" serunya riang.

Sasuke mengerjap sesaat setelah melihat senyuman manis pembantu barunya itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir, seolah ia sudah familiar dengan senyuman tersebut. Tapi entahlah, ia sekilas menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan mirip senyuman dan _hey_! Itu lebih tepat dibilang sebuah seringai dari pada senyuman!

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu, eh, Sasuke?

"Selamat datang Saki semoga kau betah bekerja disini." Bisik Sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya, dan sudah berada dihadapan Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkannya sambil menggendong Kei yang entah sejak kapan telah tertidur dipundaknya.

Itachi yang masih memperhatikan adiknya itu juga turut mengembangkan seringai tipis. Dalam hati ia berkata 'hn, ini akan menarik.'

Sakura masih mematung, ia tak bergeming. Sepintas tadi dirinya melihat sebuah seringaian diwajah tampan tuan barunya itu. Membuatnya bergidik seolah merasakan perasaan tak enak menjalar dalam darahnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya ini. Apakah hari-hari yang ia lalui ditempat asing ini akan lancar atau malah bertambah berat.

'Oh..._Kami-Sama._.. Kumohon lindungilah aku setelah ini~' Pekik _Inner_ Sakura sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan karena ia belum mencerna sesuap makanan apapun seharian ini.

Hal itu Membuat Itachi panik dan segera mengangkatnya_ a la brydal style_ ke sebuah kamar yang memang disediakan untuk seorang _maid_ dan mengistirahatkannya, karena hari esok Sakura sudah harus melayani sang target.

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu,,, akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, chap yang sangat panjang...kuharap kalian menikmatinya. Walau adegan SasuSakunya belum terlalu banyak hehe.**

**.**

**Oh ya, gomen yaa updte nya lebih lambat dari biasanya, soalnya kesibukan dunia nyataku benar-benar banyak. Ditambah dengan kegiatan sebagai ibu rumah tangga walau aq sndiri belum bersuami. Wkwkk itu karena **_**Kaa-san **_**ku yang sedang berada diluar pulau, dan itu mengharuskan aq mengurus seluruh rumah termasuk membuat makanan utk **_**Tou-san**_** dan **_**baka imotou**_**ku, huaaaa mengerjakan ini juga disela-sela waktu istirahat. Tapi Hezlin semakin bersemangat saat melihat review kalian yang benar-benar mendukungku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Eh, malah curcol #plak abaikan curhatan author :v**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

_**caesarpuspita, undhot, respitasari, suket alang alang, NikeLagi, Lhylia Kiry, , Manda Vvidenarint, hanazono yuri,YOktf, krystaljung13, kHaLerie Hikari, ika sayaka, ayuharuno, hani salsa, guest, pink tomato, kaito jane, lolopop savers, aihara, sarada yukino, yuni nyan itachi, Chichak deth, mimi-chan, Uchiha lovers, Guest, , ongkitang, Wisma Ryuzaki.**_

**Utk balasan review yang login bisa cek PM yaa, dan yg not login, gomen sementara belum bisa balas satu2 tapi aku benar-benar senang dengan antusias dan semangat kalian akan fict ini dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak. Sekali lagi **_**Arigatou**_** juga untuk yg udah fav dan follow.**

╮**(╯▽╰)╭╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**.**

**Mind to review again?**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"PRANG!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya terdengar suara seperti pecahan piring menggema di kediaman megah Uchiha pagi-pagi begini.

Hal itu jelas mengundang sosok tua dengan helai di penuhi uban yang juga baru saja terbangun dari istirahat malamnya untuk menuju ke arah dapur di lantai satu rumah ini. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melangkah terburu-buru.

'_Ada suara ribut-ribut apa itu?_' Batin wanita tua berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu. Apakah maling? Tapi tidak mungkin, karena sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi. Hanya maling bodoh tak berotak yang mau mencuri jam segini, pikirnya lagi. Ia terus saja melangkah terburu-buru. Bahkan saat menuruni tangga pun tak sempat mengurangi laju langkah tuanya yang tak terlalu lebar itu.

Langkahnya semakin cepat kala melihat pintu besar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruangan bernama dapur tersebut. Anehnya ruangan itu menyala, menandakan ada seseorang didalamnya. Ia melangkah mendekat tapi tetap berusaha tak menimbulkan suara saat melangkah.

Wanita tua yang telah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan mematung saat telah berada di depan pintu dapur. Ia terkejut akan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya, tampak dari kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Gumamnya, masih menelisik seluruh dapur.

Bayangkan saja, dapur yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan Teuchi dan anaknya itu biasanya selalu bersih dan rapi. Tapi kini benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Kerak telur berserakan, noda kecap pun tampak menempel di atas meja yang terbuat dari porselen itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga pecahan piring keramik di sekitar tempat cuci piring yang berserakan seperti habis terhempas badai. Jika dihitung mungkin ada selusin yang pecah disitu.

"Astaga Saki! Apa yang kau lakukan, nak?!" Ia memekik seketika saat menangkap siulet berhelaian coklat pudar lengkap dengan seragam _maid_nya yang ia kenal sebagai _maid_ baru yang akan bekerja disini untuk sementara menggantikan Teuchi dan Ayame. Gadis tersebut tengah asyik menggosok piring kotor di tangannya.

"Eh?" Sakura yang merasa nama samarannya disebut itupun menoleh. Ia terkejut saat mendapati sosok tua yang menjadi seniornya di sini sedang mendekatinya dengan tatapan antara marah dan khawatir melihat keadaanya, atau lebih tepatnya keadaan dapur yang sangat berantakan ini.

"Chi-Chiyo _Baa-san_..." Lirih Sakura, "ah, emm...aku sedang mencoba menyiapkan sarapan. Ya, sarapan! Hehe..." Lanjutnya lagi sambil nyengir kuda saat tersadar akan tatapan menuntut yang dipancarkan oleh kedua pasang mata senja dihadapannya.

"Tapi kenapa bisa sampai berantakan begini?" Tanya Chiyo seraya mengambil lap basah untuk membersihkan noda yang mengotori meja perselen itu dengan cekatan.

Sakura menegang, _emerald_nya ia gulirkan untuk menelisik keadaan. Yah, benar-benar berantakan memang. Ia baru sadar kalau ini semua ulahnya. '_Ck, sial! Hari pertama bekerja sudah membuat masalah begini, bodoohhh!_' Pekik _inner_nya frustasi.

Terang saja, ia juga sebenarnya masih setengah mengantuk. Kalau saja Itachi tak menelponnya pagi-pagi buta untuk mengingatkannya apa saja yang harus dilakukan seorang _maid_ selain harus bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan, mungkin saja ia tak akan beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Emm, ma-maaf _Baa-san_... Aku.. .mungkin belum terbiasa dengan keadaan disini." Jelas Sakura mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang tepat.

Chiyo menghela napas panjang, "haaah, lebih baik sekarang kau bantu aku membereskan semua ini." Titahnya sudah mengambil sapu dan sekop di sudut ruangan dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura, "kita harus membereskannya sebelum Sasuke-_sama_ mengetahuinya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menyapu pecahan piring yang berserakan di lantai. Gadis manis Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu takut jika majikan tampannya akan marah, selain itu bahaya juga jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, takut kalau sampai pecahan piring itu melukai kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Bahkan di saat begini pun kau masih saja memikirkan dirimu sendiri, eh Sakura?

Chiyo memekik saat kedua matanya melihat jam bundar besar yang bertengger di dinding dapur ini. "Oh ya ampun...sudah pukul 06.30!"

Sakura ikut menoleh menatap jam tersebut yang sudah menampilkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi.

"Saki, setelah menyapu, kau harus membangunkan Kei-_kun_ untuk sekolah dan Sasuke-_sama_ juga!"

"_Ha'i Baa-san_, tapi...bagaimana dengan sarapannya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Bahkan ia belum membuat satupun sarapan di sini, yang baru ia lakukan hanyalah menanak nasi. _Well_, walaupun Sakura tak bisa memasak, tapi jika hanya sekedar memasak nasi dan merebus air, ia cukup bisa melakukannya. Karena dia pernah bermain masak-masakan dengan Sasori waktu kecil.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku yang akan membuat sarapan dan _bento_ untuk Kei-_kun_." Jelas Chiyo mantap. Walaupun ia hampir tak pernah memasak untuk keluarga ini, tapi bukan berati ia tak bisa memasak, karena selama ada Teuchi dan Ayame. Dirinya jadi tak perlu memikirkan urusan dapur lagi dan hanya sibuk menata taman serta merawat tanaman obat di pekarangan belakang saja.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya, '_Yeaahh...akhirnya nenek Chiyo lah yang mengambil alih pekerjaan memasakku! Pekerjaanku jadi lebih ringan_~' Pekik _inner_nya senang.

"Ah, tapi apakah tidak terlambat membangunkan Sasuke-_sama_ jam segini _baa-san?_ Dia nanti bisa terlambat pergi ke kantor." Ucap Sakura yang tahu benar jam berapa biasanya seseorang akan bangun memulai rutinitas untuk pergi ke kantor. Karena biasanya di rumah, ia selalu melihat kakak lelakinya sibuk dari pukul enam sudah bangun untuk bersiap-siap.

"Hmm tak apa, Sasuke-_sama_ hanya bekerja dirumah. Ia melakukan pekerjaannya dirumah, karena di kantor sudah ada Kakashi yang merupakan asisten kepercayaannya. Dan Sasuke-_sama_ hanya akan pergi kekantor jika ada rapat besar antar perusahaan." Jelas Chiyo panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

Dan disini lah dia sekarang. Sedang menegup ludah gugup menatap pintu besar yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu _Mahoni_ di hadapannya sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah membangunkan tuannya. Karena ia memutuskan lebih baik membangunkan sang tuan rumah lalu anak lelaki tuannya yang berada di kamar sebelah.

Apakah setelah membangunkan tuan yang akan menjadi suaminya itu -ehem, oke Sakura _blushing_ sendiri membayangkannya pada bagian ini- apakah setelah itu dia langsung keluar begitu saja? Rasanya ia tak rela jika harus keluar begitu saja, mungkin sedikit _morning kiss_ akan semakin menghangatkan suasana pagi yang dingin ini. Ia terkikik geli membayangkan sekelebat pikiran nakal yang tiba-tiba saja mampir di kepala merah mudanya.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Sakurapun mengetuk pintu dihadapannya beberapa kali. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Tok! Tok!"

Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengetuk pintu, dan tetap saja tak ada jawaban. '_Mungkin tuannya itu benar-benar sedang tidur nyenyak hingga tak mendengar suara ketukan' _batinnya. _Maid_ bermata _emerald_ itu pun mencoba mendorong knop pintu tersebut. Dan...terbuka, ia tampak terkejut karena tuannya itu tak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar besar yang masih terlihat gelap ini.

Tap...tap...

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan. Bagaimana pun juga, baru kali ini Sakura memasuki kamar seorang pria selain kamar kakaknya. Manik hijau klorofil cerahnya menelisik ruangan kamar yang benar-benar gelap. Bahkan letak ranjang tuannya dia juga tak tahu.

"Tu-tuan... Apakah anda sudah bangun?" Lirih Sakura, masih dengan berjalan perlahan menuju kearah sumber cahaya matahari yang berada dihadapannya. Dan ia yakin itu pasti jendela kamar ini, maka ia harus menyibak gorden dan membuka jendelanya agar cahaya bisa menerangi ruangan ini.

SREK!

Setelah membuka gorden tersebut, betapa terkejutnya Sakura. Ranjang _Kingsize_ majikannya sudah tertata rapi. Perlahan ia melangkah maju dan menyentuh permukaan sprei biru gelap yang membalut tempat pembaringan majikan alias calon suaminya itu yang tenyata telah dingin. Berarti sudah beberapa menit yang lalu ranjang ini ditinggalkan oleh tuan tampannya.

"Ternyata dia sudah bangun, tapi...kemana dia sekarang?" Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dipikiran Sakura yang telah mendudukkan bokongnya di atas ranjang berukuran _Kingsize_ tersebut sambil menelisik keadaan kamar ini.

Kamar yang dominan berwarna biru tua ini terlihat rapi dan maskulin dengan perpaduan warna cat dinding berwarna perak dengan _dark blue _di setiap sisinya. Dan beberapa barang di dalamnya seperti lemari tiga pintu yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari _stenless steel _dengan kombinasi cermin di permukaan bagian depannya itu menambah kesan _elegant_ dan terlihat semakin memperbesar ruangan ini dengan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh cermin tersebut.

Di sisi kanan kiri ranjang ini juga terdapat meja nakas yang diatasnya memiliki masing-masing sebuah lampu tidur dengan bentuk yang unik. Ya, bentuk lampu tersebut menyerupai ular _King Cobra_ yang sedang melebarkan kepalanya seolah merasa terancam akan adanya musuh. Dan bagian tubuh ular itu melingkar di tiang penyangga bola lampu, sehingga menimbulkan kesan seperti ukiran yang sarat akan seni. Tapi sayangnya Sakura tak bisa melihat lebih detail lagi karena lampu tersebut mungkin telah lama dimatikan oleh empunya kamar.

Kini _emerald_ Sakura beralih menatap meja kerja yang letaknya pas bersebelahan dengan jendela besar kamar ini. Meja itu terlihat rapi, tak banyak benda atau buku yang berada di atas meja tersebut. Hanya beberapa buku tebal yang diposisikan vertikal dengan buku paling besar dan tinggi yang berada disisi kanan begitu seterusnya.

Disini Sakura mulai heran, seorang pengusaha kaya raya seperti Sasuke yang jarang pergi kekantor dan cenderung bekerja dirumah itu hanya memiliki sedikit buku dan barang-barang penting lainnya? _Well_, tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, kini atensi Sakura dialihkan oleh sebuah potret diri berukuran sedang, terpajang sempurna di atas meja tersebut.

Sakura memicing mencoba mempertajam pandangannya tapi percuma, karena dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini ia tak bisa dengan jelas melihat siapa di dalam pigura itu. Dengan diliputi rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja tersebut untuk melihat foto yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tangan putihnya terulur, mengangkat pigura yang menampilkan gambar ketiga orang yang sangat ia kenali sekarang. Ya, ketiga orang itu adalah Sasuke, Kei, dan Itachi. Mereka bertiga tengah berdiri menghadap kamera dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Terang saja, di sana ekspresi calon kakak iparnya -Itachi- sedang tersenyum lembut menggendong Kei -anak Sasuke- yang terlihat masih balita berumur sekitar 2 tahunan. Kei juga tengah tertawa sumringah bersama Itachi. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, duda tampan calon mantu keluarga Haruno itu tengah menampilkan ekspresi dingin. Seolah tak berminat dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tak ada roman kebahagiaan yang terpancar dalam manik _onyx_ gelapnya.

Gadis manis Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu juga sadar, ia tak melihat adanya potret seorang wanita di sini. Bahkan dalam pigura yang masih dipegangnya ini pun hanya ketiga orang ini lah yang terlihat.

Apakah sedari dulu, Kei memang sudah dipisahkan dari ibunya? Atau ibunya telah lama meninggal? Sehingga di umur Kei yang masih balita pun, wajah ibunya tak terlihat sama sekali dalam ruangan ini. Bahkan diseluruh penjuru rumah ini Sakura belum menemukan potret ibu dari anak calon suaminya itu. Berbagai spekulasi dan pemikiran tentang sosok wanita yang pernah singgah di hati pemuda tampan pemilik mata _onyx_ sehitam arang itu benar-benar membuat hatinya penasaran.

Sakura semakin terenyuh kala menatap potret ketiga orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Dalam hati ia benar-benar penasaran akan kehidupan Sasuke sebelum ini. Bagaimana Sasuke saat masih bersama dengan ibu dari Kei tersebut. Karena jika dilihat dari ekspresi pria yang masih saja tampan walau usianya sudah hampir memasuki kepala 3 itu seperti menampilkan kehidupan masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan baginya. Dari tatapannya juga seolah-olah menyimpan banyak misteri yang sukar untuk dipecahkan.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu Sasuke...?" Lirih Sakura masih menatap potret ketiganya dengan tatapan nanar sambil mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke didalam pigura tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Deg!

Sakura tersentak kaget, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat mendengar suara _baritone_ yang sangat _familiar_ di telinganya. Ya, itu suara pemilik kamar ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah majikan sementaranya.

Dengan gugup Sakura meletakkan pigura yang sedari tadi ia pandangi itu ketempatnya semula. Dirinya saat ini sudah seperti seorang pencuri yang kepergok oleh mangsanya. Berbalik, Sakura mencoba menjelaskan tujuannya disini. Tapi sialnya pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ah... Sa-saya bermaksud membangunkan tuan~" Ujar Sakura yang juga sedang mati-matian menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang seketika meremang dan memanas. "Ta-tapi ternyata tuan sudah bangun ya..hehe..." Nyengir, ya...hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sakura untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Bayangkan saja, tuan tampannya itu ternyata baru selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk kecil diperpotongan pinggangnya. Dada bidang dengan otot-otot perut yang membentuk sempurna dengan tetesan air yang masih beberapa tersisa di tubuh putih kekarnya itu benar-benar menggairahkan dimata Sakura. Tampak beberapa kali ia telah menegup _saliva_. Dalam hati ingin sekali ia menyentuh lagi tubuh atletis dihadapannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sesuatu dibawahnya berkedut-kedut liar. _Damn! He is so hot and sexy!_ Pekik _inner_nya yang matia-matian menahan gejolak hormon dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura bahkan baru sadar kalau dikamar ini ada sebuah _bathroom _tersembunyi yang ia sendiri tak melihatnya karena pintu _bathroom_ tersebut benar-benar menyerupai dinding kamar ini. Benar-benar sebuah kamuflase yang sempurna untuk tempat persembunyian .

"Hn, aku tak butuh bantuanmu untuk membangunkanku." Ujar Sasuke datar semakin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sakura yang tengah mendengus sebal akan perkataan angkuh yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Masih menatap intens manik hijau meneduhkan yang sedikit gugup menerima tatapannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Sasuke mendekatinya, tak memeperdulikan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh setengah polosnya. Sasuke berpikir bahwa _maid_ barunya ini cukup lancang dan memiliki nyali untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya di hari pertamanya bekerja ini. Mungkin Sasuke akan memberikan sedikit hukuman atas kelancangan _maid_ baru bernama Saki tersebut. Ia semakin mendekat, dari sini terlihat jelas wajah merengut Sakura tampak lucu dimata Sasuke.

Sakura semakin berjengit mundur hingga punggungnya menubruk dinding dibelakangnya saat menyadari langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam yang menelisik seolah menelanjanginya hanya dengan tatapan mata saja.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu sedikit menyeringai melihat kelakuan _maid_nya yang terkesan salah tingkah dan gugup itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak diantara mereka masih terpaut kira-kira satu meter. Sasuke bersedekap dada untuk mengurangi atmosfer dingin di pagi hari yang menerkam tubuhnya sebelum kembali berucap.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi sejak..." Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya dan semakin menatap tajam Sakura yang sedang gugup bersimbah keringat. "...sejak kau membuat keributan di dapurku." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan posisi tangan kanannya ia letakkan tepat disebelah wajah memerah Sakura. Sedikit merunduk untuk mengimbangi tinggi gadis dihadapannya yang hanya setinggi bahunya, Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Membuat tubuh polos yang hanya berbalut handuk putih itu menempel ketat pada Sakura. Bahkan gadis yang masih menempuh pendidikan terakhirnya di jurusan kedokteran itu juga merasakan sebuah tonjolan yang menekan bagian perutnya.

Glek!

Menelan _saliva_nya gugup, Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri sosok tegap nan tampan menjulang tinggi dan mengapitnya, ah lebih tepatnya memojokkannya bahkan ia merasakan tonjolan milik tuannya itu sepertinya sedang sedikit tegang. Ingin rasanya ia meremas benda keras tersebut. Sekelebat pikiran nakal kembali memenuhi otak polosnya. Bahkan dari jarak sedekat dan seintim ini Sakura juga dapat mencium aroma kesegaran sabun yang menguar dari tubuh atletis pria berhelaian _raven_ mencuat kebelakang itu dan sukses membuat gairahnya semakin merambah naik ke permukaan.

Oh...ayolah, ia juga seorang gadis normal yang ingin menyentuh bagian sakral milik lelaki yang selama ini hanya ia dengar dari cerita-cerita sahabat pirangnya saja. Terlebih lelaki tampan itu adalah calon suaminya. '_Tapi tidak! Ia harus bisa tahan, tahan Sakura, tahan! _Kami-Sama._..kuatkan aku menerima ujian ini._...' _Inner_ Sakura berteriak-teriak frustasi.

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap wajah putih porselen lelaki dihadapannya. Pandangan mata lelaki itu tengah menatapnya tajam, menuntut jawaban Sakura.

"Ma-maaf tuan... Saya tak sengaja membuat keributan..." Cicit Sakura dengan suara semakin pelan. Gugup? Tentu saja, ia benar-benar gugup dan takut kalau Sasuke marah padanya, "ta-tadi saya-!"

"Hn, aku yakin kau sudah memecahkan selusin piring." Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura, membuat gadis 22 tahun itu melotot tak percaya.

Sasuke masih mengapit dan menatap intens gadis dihadapannya. Bahkan ia juga mencium aroma _cherry_ yang menenangkan. Aroma yang terasa _familiar_ di penciumannya, seperti aroma gadis _pink_ di bar waktu itu pikirnya. Apalagi hanya dengan menghirup aromanya saja sudah membuat _junior_nya menegang. '_Ck, sial_!' decihnya dalam hati sebelum gumaman maaf yang lagi-lagi terlontar dari bibir ranum Sakura menyadarkannya.

"Sekali lagi maaf tuan~"

Sedikit menggeram, Sasuke mengembalikan ekspresi _stoic_nya dan menjauhkan wajahnya tapi tak melepas kungkungannya, "Hn, jangan kau ulangi! Bisa-bisa habis piring dirumahku jika kau pecahkan terus menerus!" Ujarnya datar namun penuh penekanan untuk menyindir kinerja Sakura.

Sakura tak habis pikir, tuan kaya rayanya ini mempermasalahkan soal piring? _Hell_ _no_...dia yakin kalau uang sang tuan tak akan habis walau untuk membeli segudang piring mahal sekalipun. Tapi disini Sakura sadar akan posisinya, walaupun ingin membangkang dan membalas perkataan Sasuke. Tapi ia urungkan dan tetap berusaha bersikap kalem.

"Ba-baik tuan." Balas Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Jika kau ulangi..." Sasuke kembali berbisik mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura membuat gadis yang sedang menyamar itu kembali menegang, "aku tak segan-segan untuk menghukummu." Lanjutnya lagi seraya sedikit mengulum cuping telinga Sakura.

Hal itu sontak membuatnya memekik tertahan sebelum Sasuke kembali menjauh.

"Hyaa~"

Deg! Deg!

_'A-apa itu tadi? Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku!_' _inner_ Sakura masih tak percaya dengan kelakuan tuannya yang sangat errrr liar dan menggoda itu.

Sasuke dengan wajah kalem seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa itu telah berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian yang akan dikenakannya sebelum _ony_xnya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung tepat diatas kepala ranjangnya kini telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Ia menoleh, menatap _maid_ barunya yang masih sibuk meredam detak jantungnya. "Lebih baik kau segera bangunkan Kei untuk pergi sekolah, sebelum terlambat."

Sakura terhenyak hingga refleks ia memekik, "_Oh God_! Aku lupa. Ba-baik tuan~ saya permisi." Pekiknya sudah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap kepergianya sambil mendengus geli. Sungguh _maid_ barunya ini benar-benar berbeda.

.

Kini Sakura telah berada didepan pintu kamar anak lelaki Sasuke. Sedikit mengetuk pintu tapi juga tak ada jawaban.

Tok! Tok!

"Kei-_kun_ ayo bangun...!" Titah Sakura dibalik pintu.

Hening

"Huufft..." Menghela napas sejenak akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk sebelum bergumam, "ayah dan anak sama saja~"

Kamar Kei seukuran dengan kamar Sasuke, warna dan ukuran ranjangnya pun sama, walaupun Kei masih kecil tapi ia mendapatkan sebuah pembaringan yang sangat besar. Hanya saja kamar ini tak sepolos kamar tuannya. Ada beberapa _wallpaper_ _animasi_ yang tertempel sempurna di salah satu sisi dinding kamar ini. Tak ada barang berlebih seperti mainan anak dan semacamnya. Disini Sakura sedikit miris, bagaimanapun juga Kei itu masih kecil tapi gaya hidup dan sikapnya seolah sudah seperti orang dewasa.

Sakura mendekat kearah ranjang yang menampilkan sesosok bocah lelaki masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi tidur yang sungguh errrr unik.

Bayangkan saja ternyata Kei tertidur dengan posisi tubuh menungging, bagian kepalanya bersandar di bantal, sedangkan bagian pantatnya mencuat keatas dan kedua tangannya berada disisi samping tubuh mungilnya. Sakura terkikik karena hal tersebut. Kapan lagi melihat bocah lelaki tengil, arogan, percaya diri dan sialnya sangat tampan itu dalam kondisi sepolos ini.

Sebelum membangunkannya, Sakura berniat untuk mengambil foto Kei yang sedang tidur menungging dengan wajah polos itu menggunakan _smarthphone_nya. Tangan putihnya merogoh kantong celemek tempat dia meletakkan ponselnya.

Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dia ambil, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ponsel canggihnya berubah menjadi ponsel lipat butut jaman dahulu. _Emerald_nya melotot dan otak cerdasnya kembali memutar memori sebelumnya. Ia kembali mengingat saat kakak lelaki tengilnya memaksa untuk meninggalkan _smartphone_nya dirumah dan menggantinya dengan ponsel butut ini agar Sakura tak dicurigai oleh Sasuke karena memiliki barang mewah berupa _iPhone 6 _miliknya.

Hilang sudah kesempatannya memiliki foto polos dan menggemaskan Kei karena ponsel butut milik Sasori waktu masih SMP itu tak memiliki fitur kamera, bahkan warna saja tak ada. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa kakak tengilnya itu masih saja menyimpan barang kuno seperti itu. Apalagi ponsel itu juga masih saja bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

"Ck, sial!" Berdecak sebal seraya memasukkan kembali ponsel butut itu kedalam kantongnya, Sakura mencoba membangunkan Kei.

"Kei-_kun_ ayo bangun! Waktunya sekolah..." Dengan perlahan Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby_ Kei.

Membuat bocah lelaki itu melenguh merasakan ada yang mengusik kenyamanannya.

"Enghh~"

Lenguhan tersebut losos dari bibir mungilnya, kini Kei sudah merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

"Ayo Kei-_kun_, banguuunnnn nanti terlambat ke sekolah lho!" Sakura kembali mengulangi kata-katanya dan menekannya khusus dibagian kata 'sekolah'.

Dan tiba-tiba _onyx_ hitam cemerlang itu terbuka, menatap Sakura berbinar. Ia langsung terbangun saat mendengar kata 'sekolah' karena baginya sekolah itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Disana ia mempunyai banyak teman untuk bermain dan belajar. Jadi ia tak akan melewatkan hal ini.

Kei terduduk, mengucek kedua _onyx_nya yang masih sembab. Dengan kekuatan yang perlahan-lahan pulih ia pun mendongak menatap bibi pembantu barunya yang terduduk disisi pinggir ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Kei-_kun_..." Ujar Sakura riang seraya melipat selimut motif beruang milik Kei. "Ayo segera mandi dan bersiap kesekolah...emm_ Ba-chan_ akan me-memandikanmu..." Cicit Sakura semakin melemah.

Dalam hati ia bingung sendiri. Apakah ia juga harus memandikan Kei? Tapi kei masih kecil, jadi sepertinya memang harus ia mandikan supaya lebih cepat.

"Tidak usah." Sahut Kei tiba-tiba seraya bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju bathroom yang sama persis seperti dikamar Sasuke. "Saki_ Ba-chan_ tunggu di situ aja, aku bisa mandi sendili." Lanjutnya lagi sudah di dalam _bathroom_ dan menutup pintunya membuat Sakura bisa bernapas lega.

"Fiuhh.. untung saja dia mau mandi sendiri, aku 'kan belum pernah memandikan anak ke-"

BRAK!

Kei tiba-tiba menjeblak pintu _bathroom_ tersebut, membuat Sakura menganga menatapnya tak percaya.

"aku selesai _Ba-chan._"

Bahkan ini belum ada satu menit bocah itu mandi dan ia sudah selesai. Kei berjalan dengan kalemnya menuju kearah Sakura, badan polos Kei masih tampak basah. Sepertinya ia mengenakan handuk sekedarnya saja tadi didalam. Bahkan Sakura tak yakin apakah bocah tampan anak tuannya itu benar-benar mandi atau hanya menyiram tubuhnya dengan air?

Tubuh polos Kei sudah semakin mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih mematung memandanginya intens. Kei sudah mengambil baju seragam TK nya agar Sakura membantu memakaikannya dengan cepat.

Dipikiran Sakura saat melihat tubuh polos Kei terpampang nyata dihadapannya adalah wajah Sasuke dengan segala imajinasi liar didalamnya. Tentu saja karena wajah kei benar-benar turunan ayahnya. Hingga Sakura membayangkan bahwa tubuh polos dihadapannya ini adalah Sasuke.

"_Ba-chan_ cepat pakaikan bajuku! Nanti aku bisa tellambat!" Titah Kei sebal terhadap Sakura yang hanya memandanginya tanpa pergerakan berarti.

Sakura terhenyak seketika mendengar pekikan cedel Kei dan itu menyadarkannya dari pikiran nista yang lagi-lagi menguasainya disaat yang tak tepat ini.

"Eh, iya..." Sahut Sakura gugup. "Kei-_kun_ cepat sekali mandinya? Yakin seluruhnya sudah bersih?" Tanya Sakura seraya membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kei dan membantunya mengenakan baju pada bocah tampan itu.

"Pasti belsih dong! Namanya juga sudah mandi." Balas Kei.

Sakura terkikik karena jawaban polos bocah 4 tahun itu. "Bagaimanapun juga, kalau mandi itu harus bersih Kei-_kun_. Mengenakan sabun, shampoo dan menyikat gigi biar tehindar dari kuman..." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana cara mandi yang benar, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang calon dokter, tentunya ia sangat tau hal ini.

"Huh, aku kan takut tellambat ke sekolah kalau mandinya kelamaan _Baa-chan_!" Sungut Kei sebal seraya bersedekap dada angkuh dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sakura guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang mengaliri wajah _chubby_nya.

"Haha, baiklah tapi lain kali harus mandi dengan benar _nee_?" Ujar Sakura gemas mengacak surai _raven_ Kei yang mengangguk menaggapinya. Hingga _emerald_ Sakura tak sengaja melihat jam di atas meja belajar Kei yang menunjukkan pukul 07.10.

"_Oh My God_! Sudah jam segini!" Pekik Sakura panik. "Ayo Kei-_kun_ kita harus cepat!" Lanjutnya lagi dengan cekatan sudah memakaikan sepatu pada kaki mungil Kei.

Mereka kini sudah keluar dari kamar Kei dan dengan terburu menuruni tangga utama. Sakura menggandeng tangan mungil bocah lelaki di sebelahnya agar ikut berjalan cepat, mengingat rumah ini sangat besar.

"Umm, Kei-_kun_... Apa sekolahmu jauh?" tanya Sakura seraya menuruni tangga masih menggandeng tangan mungil Kei.

"Hn, lumayan jauh." Sahut Kei datar.

"Eh, terus ke sananya naik apa?"

"Naik mobil papa, tapi biasanya di antal Kakashi_ ji-san._"

"Eh, tapi Kakashi-_san_ juga tak ada. Hum berarti Kei-_kun_ minta antar papa saja ya?" Ucap Sakura yang sudah akan berbalik arak kembali untuk menuju kamar Sasuke. Dan Kei hanya diam mengikutinya.

Sesampainya dikamar sang majikan, ternyata Sasuke sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Sakura semakin panik saat kembali melihat jam yang sudah berjalan 5 menit dari sebelumnya.

Kei yang sadar akan kepanikan Sakura itupun bersuara, "biasanya papa sudah ada di tempat keljanya."

"Eh, dimana tempatnya Kei-_kun_?"

Kei menunjuk arah tangga utama yang masih memiliki lantai paling atas membuat Sakura mendongak. "Diatas sana?" tanya Sakura lagi, Kei mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Ujar Sakura cepat menarik Kei yang masih tak bergeming. "Loh kenapa diam saja Kei-_kun_?"

"Aku capek! Gendong!" Dengan angkuhnya Kei berkata demikian membuat Sakura _sweatdrop_. 'Ternyata capek toh' batin Sakura yang sudah menunduk untuk mempersilahkan Kei menaiki punggungnya.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo naik ke punggung _Ba-chan_!" Titahnya lagi. Kei menurut dan mulai merangkak naik kepunggung Sakura. "Pegangan ya!" Titahnya lagi dan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk menaiki tangga tersebut dengan cepat.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di ruang kerja Sasuke yang cukup luas ini. Ruang kerja yang dipenuhi dengan banyak rak buku terbuat dari _stenless steel _itu berjajar rapi memenuhi ruangan yang lebih tepat disebut seperti perpustakaan ini. Karena tiap rak buku itu sepertinya telah menampung ratusan jenis buku.

Di sana Sasuke sedang sibuk menggerakkan jemarinya di papan _keyboard_ laptopnya. Pria pemilik wajah tampan dengan kacamata bening ber_frame_ hitam yang membingkai kedua manik _onyx_nya itu terlihat semakin mempesona, membuat Sakura _blushing_ sendiri. Ia mendongak menatap Sakura yang sedang menggendong Kei dengan terengah-engah itu. Menunggu, ia ingin tau apa alasan _maid_ barunya itu tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja kedalam ruang kerjanya ini.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Tapi anda harus mengantar Kei-_kun_ ke sekolah." Ucap Sakura yang sadar akan tatapan menuntut dari tuannya itu. Tatapan setajam elang itu tampak mengintimidasinya. Membuatnya kembali mengingat adegan beberapa menit lalu dikamar Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajahnya kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk saat ini." Ketus Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya.

Sakura geram mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terlihat acuh itu. Wajahnya semakin memerah antara malu dan marah.

"Ayah macam apa anda? Saat ini Kei-_kun_ harus segera diantar ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat!" Refleks Sakura memekik diluar kendalinya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut akan keberanian _maid_ baru yang terkesan membentaknya itu. Mendengus keras, ia mengeluarkan gas _karbondioksida_ kasar dari hidung mancungnya. "Baiklah biar kuhubungi Kakashi agar mengatar Kei."

Sedangkan Kei hanya menunduk, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin sekali-sekali diantar oleh ayahnya. Tapi sang ayah tak pernah punya waktu luang untuk sekedar mengantarnya.

"Tak perlu!" Balas Sakura masih menggendong Kei lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya, "mana?" Ujarnya lagi dengan tangan kanan terulur seperti meminta sesuatu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Apanya?"

"Ck, Kunci mobil! Biar aku saja yang mengantar Kei-_kun_!"

"Kau...yang mengantar?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Sakura mantap.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyetir mobil?" Sasuke semakin menatap intens _emerald_ Sakura seolah tak percaya kalau _maid_ barunya ini bisa mengemudi.

"Eh?"

Sakura sadar bahwa ia sedikit demi sedikit telah membuka jati dirinya. Padahal berkali-kali ia sudah di ceramahi oleh Sasori agar selalu berpura-pura tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan teknologi canggih seperti ponsel dan...mobil tentunya. Tapi disini ia justru refleks mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa megemudi.

'_Ck, sial! Bagaimana ini..._.?' pekik _inner_nya panik.

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Yeahhh,,, akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, chap yang sangat panjang...kuharap kalian menikmatinya. Mumpung Hezlin lagi rajin ngetik ff saat libur kemarin hihi...soalnya mulai senin besok dan seterusnya bakalan super sibuk, ngawas, ngurusin ulangan kenaikan kelas, ngisi rapot dll.**

**.**

**Walau tadi aq sempet kesel karena udh capek2 ngetik ff ini, ehhh datax gk kesimpen. Hufttt capek kesel rasanya, untung masih ada data back up tapi belum sempurna seperti yg ilang tadi...**

**Tapi gpp aq edit lagi pelan2 ampe pusing pala berbie nih pegel mata berjam-jam napat layar note ku huhuu...**

**Jadi gomen ya utk kali ini gk bisa balas review satu-satu. **

╮**(╯3╰)╭╮(╯3╰)╭**

**.**

**Oh ya, gomen juga updte nya lebih lambat dari ff yg lain soalnya waktu itu masih cari wangsit hehe. **

**.**

**Aww... Ternyata banyak yg tertarik jg yah ma ff q ini, hehe jadi terharu hiks **

╮**(╯▽╰)╭**

**.**

**Sekali lagi makasih ya, kalian bener2 penyemangatku! Disaat Hezlin bener2 males lanjutin ini fic, tapi pas liat review penyemangat dari kalian membuatku betah berjam2 ngetik fic gaje n abal ini.**

**#Hug&amp;Kiss**

**.**

**Special thanks to: **

_sakura uchiha stivani, respitasari, YOktf, NikeLagi, , HikariChan93, undhott, suket alang alang, hani yuya, kHaLerie Hikari, hanazono yuri, Wisma Ryuzaki, caesarpuspita, anisasripragita41, Ajeng cherry, cherryana24, abangsasorikun, Luca Marvell, Lisa Smile, Uchiha Riri, Chichak deth, Guest, pink tomato, ika sayaka, sarada yukino, kaito jane, nisa chan, Uxhiha lovers, aihara, andhey, ayuharuno, haruharuno, carnations, ursa mayor, ongkitang, , IndahP, chcha, my name, sincha, ss-savers, guesst, hanachan, edo ten, yollanda, haruno kyouitaa, blue sky, ai, pink cherry, Arisha Kyou, Guest, toru perri, yuzu, sami haruchi 2, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, , dianarndraha, intanm, haruharuno._

_._

**Makasih ya untuk kalian yg udh review dan menyemangati diriku untuk membuat chap yg garing crispy ini hehe. **

**Makasih juga untuk yg udh fav, follow maupun silent readers.**

**Yg penting setelah baca, jangan lupa tuk ninggalin jejak lagi yaa**

╮**(╯▽╰)╭╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**.**

**Oke sampai jumpa di chap depan. Chaaooo**

**.**

**Mind to review again?**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Glek!'

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis manis yang sedang menyamar ini menegup ludah gugup. Membuat bocah lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya bosan.

"_Ba-chan_, ayo cepat belangkatttt!" Seruan cadelnya memekakan telinga Sakura. Membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"E-eh, i-iya."

'_Apakah aku bisa mengemudikan ini? Apakah aku bisa mengemudikan ini?_' Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

Bayangkan saja saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil pribadi Sasuke. Mobil mewah yang terkenal sebagai koleksi _James Bond_ yaitu _Aston Martin_ berwarna putih metalic keluaran baru yang Sakura sendiri tak tahu jenis tipenya apa itu benar-benar membuat Sakura seperti orang bodoh. Walaupun ia juga memiliki mobil mewah serupa di rumah, tapi baru ini ia memegang yang tingkat speksifikasinya lebih tinggi seperti ini. Yang ia tahu mobil ini salah satu mobil bertenaga kuda dan dapat melaju sangat cepat walau kau hanya menginjak sedikit saja pedal gasnya.

Dirinya memang berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menyerahkan kunci mobil agar bisa mengantar Kei, walau ia harus kembali berbohong dan untungnya merupakan kebohongan yang tak terlalu fatal.

Di saat tuan tampannya itu curiga akan kemampuan mengemudinya, Sakura berhasil mengatakan kalau ia pernah bekerja menjadi supir pribadi sehingga yakin bisa mengemudikan sebuah mobil dengan aman. _Tapi bukan mobil seperti ini yang ia maksud! Tak adakah mobil yang biasa-biasa sajaaaa? _Pekik _inner_nya frustasi.

Di sini Sakura kembali berpikir, bagaimana jika ia kelewatan dalam menginjak gas dan membuat dia maupun anak semata wayang tuannya itu celaka, bagaimana kalau-!

"_Ba-chan_! Ayo!"

"I-iya Kei-_kun_."

Akhirnya Sakura menyalakan benda besar ini dengan ragu. 'Kami-Sama..._semoga aku dan Kei tidak berakhir di rumah sakit._..' Itulah doanya sebelum menjalankan mobil ini.

Setelah memutar kunci mobil untuk menghidupkannya, kini perlahan kaki jenjangnya menginjak pedal gas dan...

"BRRUMM!"

Sakura melotot, Kei memekik kencang. Antara takut atau senang dalam pekikan bocah 4 tahun tersebut bercampur menjadi satu.

Dengan cepat mobil itu sudah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, untung Sakura berhasil menginjak pedal rem sebelum mobil berharga milyaran ini menabrak pagar beton rumah sang majikan.

CKIIITTT!

"Hosh! Hosh!"

Sakura terengah, bahkan Genma dan Juugo yang merupakan Satpam penjaga rumah ini turut terlonjak kaget akan aksi dadakan Sakura.

"Hei, Saki! Apa kau dalam masalah?" tanya Genma dari balik jendela pos satpam. Sedangkan Juugo sudah bergerak membukakan gerbang.

"Ehe, ti-tidak. Aku harus mengantar Kei-_kun_." Jawab Sakura yang sudah menurunkan kaca jendelanya, "Jadi...emm terima kasih telah membukakan pintu, _bye_." Lanjutnya lagi dan segera tancap gas meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya melongo melihatnya berlalu.

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil keluar dari perumahan _Izanami Residence _tersebut dengan selamat. Walau berapa kali orang-orang yang berselisih dengannya mengumpat kesal karena nyaris tertabrak. Tapi Sakura tetap fokus melaju hingga sampai di jalan besar ini.

"_Ba-chan _awas!"

Kei memekik saat mereka akan melintasi sebuah tikungan tapi Sakura tak kunjung mempersiapkan diri untuk menikung.

"Eh?!"

CKIIIITT!

Dengan cepat Sakura banting stir agar bisa menikung tanpa menabrak pembatas jalan, hingga menimbulkan suara decitan ban mobil yang bergesekan keras dengan aspal.

"_Ba-chan,_ belhentiiiii!"

CKIIITTT!

"Ck, kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura kesal karena acara mengemudinya terganggu. Padahal dia sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan mobil bertenaga kuda ini.

"Huh! Itu lampu melah! Belalti halus belhenti!"

Sakura mendongak menatap _traffic light _di sana yang memang menampilkan warna merah. "Ehe... _Ba-chan_ tak melihatnya..." Ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat merekapun segera melesat kencang membuat Kei refleks memekik dan Sakura sendiri menahan napas deg-degan.

Hingga kali ini Kei benar-benar memekik kencang.

"_Ba-chaaaannn_! Awas ada tluuukkk!"

"Eh, apa Kei-_kun_?" Sakura tak terlalu mengerti maksud pekikan cadel bocah di sebelahnya. Yah bagaimanapun juga dirinya sekarang sedang terburu-buru mengantar Kei sebelum terlambat. Walaupun mungkin mereka memang akan terlambat nantinya. Mengingat jarak tempuh sekolah Kei cukup jauh.

"Ituuuu tlukk di depan!"

"Uwaa!" Sakura ikut memekik saat sadar bahwa di depannya sedang ada sebuah truk yang tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak. Dalam kecepatan seperti ini, Sakura segera menginjak rem sekuat tenaga.

CKIIITTTT!

DUAK!

Namun naas, benturan tak dapat terhindarkan. Tapi Sakura yakin 100% kalau benturan itu tak akan membuat mobil sport mewah ini penyok. Karena bagian depan mobil ini terdapat pelindung yang sangat kokoh.

Dan dia juga sadar kalau jidatnya tak sakit? Seharusnya dia sudah membentur stir mobil saat terjadi benturan. Oh tenyata sebuah _Air Bags _yang otomatis muncul dan mengembang telah melindunginya dari benturan keras. Sakura bernapas lega sebelum ia kembali panik saat _emerald_nya melihat keadaan Kei yang terdiam tanpa pergerakan. Wajah _chubby_ bocah yang baru saja masuk TK itu masih terbenam dalam empuknya _Air Bags _di depannya.

"Kei-_Kun_!" Ia refleks memekik, sepertinya bocah ini terkejut dan pingsan.

Dengan cepat Sakura menegakkan tubuh Kei. Ia cemas. Memang _Air Bags _sangat melindunginya dalam benturan. Tapi dia juga takut kalau itu justru membuat bocah seperti Kei kesulitan bernapas karena tekanan _Air Bags_ tersebut.

"TIIINNNNN!"

Suara klakson mobil di belakang Sakura membuatnya bedecih sebal. Sakura sadar jika ia dan truk dihadapannya ini tengah menimbulkan kemacetan. Dengan cepat ia segera menepikan mobil ini. Dan ternyata truk di depannya juga menepi.

Tunggu sampai Sakura melihat siapa supir gila yang ngerem mendadak itu! Dia benar-benar geram. Amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Dan sang supir itu turun untuk mengecek keadaan truknya yang sedikit penyok tekena serudukan mobil bertenaga kuda yang dikemudikan Sakura. Supir yang menurut sakura aneh dengan gigi runcing itu mendekat kearah mobil mewah yang dikendarainya. Sakura siap, ia akan memuntahkan kata-kata makian untuk supir tersebut.

Dengan cepat Sakura membuka kaca mobil dan kepala merah muda yang masih dilapisi _wig_ itu menyembul dari dalam mobil.

"HEI _THE FUCKING BASTARD_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BERHENTI MENDADAK BEGITU HAH!" Pekik Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada supir yang terlihat semakin mendekatinya itu.

Sakura semakin geram saat sepintas melihat supir berhelaian biru muda dan gigi runcing itu sedikit tersenyum menanggapi ejekannya.

"Wah _sorry_ nona~ tadi tak sengaja aku melihat ikan lele yang sepertinya telah melarikan diri dari tukang ikan, aku tentu saja tak tega untuk melindasnya..." Jelas supir truk tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sakura semakin mendengus keras karenanya, ini benar-benar bualan paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar, batinnya.

"Dan...aku menunggu ikan lele itu melompat ke saluran air di sana sebelum mendengar kau menabrakku dari belakang." Lanjut supir itu lagi seraya menunjuk ke arah saluran air di sisi kiri jalan ini lalu ibu jarinya juga menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang sedang kembang kempis menahan amarah.

"HEI, AKU TAK AKAN MENABRAKMU JIKA KAU TAK MENGEREM MENDADAK SIALAANNN!"

_Shit_! Sakura hanya buang-buang waktu saja gara-gara supir truk konyol peduli ikan lele di sana.

_Maid_ dadakan keluarga Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk segera tancap gas. Membuat si supir itu berteriak dan terlonjak kaget.

"SIAL! KAU NYARIS MENABRAKKU NONA MANJAAA!"

Tak peduli akan sebutan orang tadi, Sakura memanglah seorang nona manja sebelum ini. Dan _Hey_! Dirinya sudah sedikit lebih mandiri sekarang!

Oh Tuhan, dirinya melupakan Kei. Kembali Sakura menepikan mobilnya di jalur yang agak sepi untuk menyadarkan Kei.

"Kei-_kun_. Ayo bangun..."

"Engh~ _Ba-chan_..." Akhirnya Kei sadar dan membuka matanya membuat sakura menghela napas lega. "Tadi itu... Sangat menyenangkan _Ba-channnn _Hahaha~" tiba-tiba anak Uchiha Sasuke itu kembali memekik riang membuat Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

"Eh? Me-menyenangkan? Kita tadi nyaris mati Kei-_kun_!" Balas Sakura bingung antara senang dan rasa takut yang menghinggapinya saat melihat tawa polos Kei membuat hatinya ikut bahagia.

"Hehe tadi itu seluuuu~ aku belum pelnah melasakan yang sepelti ini _Ba-chan_~" Kei masih tertawa sumringah mengingat kejadian tadi, "Biasanya kalau di antal Kakashi _Ji-san_ sangat membosankan, uhh..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan sorot mata meredup.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengacak gemas surai _raven_ mencuat bocah tengil di sebelahnya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo segera ke sekolah. Mungkin kau akan terlambat karena sudah jam 8 kurang 15 men- _OH MY GOD_! SUDAH JAM 8 KURANG! kita pasti terlambat Kei-_kun_!" Sakura kembali memekik saat melihat jam digital dalam mobil dan segera tancap gas.

"Hahaha _Goooo Ba-chaaannn_!" Kei malah menyemangati Sakura senang.

~oOOOo~

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha...

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

"Sasuke-_sama_... Ini sarapan anda." Ucap Chiyo yang sengaja membawakan sarapan pagi tuannya itu ke ruang kerja. Karena Sasuke memang jarang sekali turun hanya untuk sekedar sarapan.

"Hn. Terima kasih _Baa-san_. Letakkan saja di atas meja itu." Titah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop yang menurutnya lebih penting.

Wanita berumur setengah abad lebih yang telah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha itupun menurut. Setelah meletakkan sarapan. Dirinya tak juga pergi, seperti ada yang ingin ia katakan. "Hemm Sasuke-_sama_ jadi siapa yang mengantar Kei-_kun_?"

"Saki yang mengantarnya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Saki?" Chiyo memekik kaget. Dia memang tadi melihat Saki terburu-buru mengambil _bento_ Kei, tapi tak berpikir jika Saki lah yang juga akan mengantar anak sang tuan. "Tapi...apakah tak apa jika dia yang mengantar?"

"Hn, dia bilang bisa mengemudi. Jadi aku yakin tak masalah." Sahut Sasuke telah melepaskan kacamata khususnya dan memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya lelah.

Chiyo sedikit tak percaya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hem..kupikir juga Saki itu adalah gadis periang dan enerjik yang sepertinya akan cocok dengan Kei-_kun_." Ujarnya saat mengingat jika Kei itu tak gampang dekat dengan orang lain selain keluarganya.

"Ya...kupikir juga begitu. Sekarang kau bisa kembali _Baa-san_."

Chiyo mengangguk dan segera pergi dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terngiang perkataan Chiyo kalau Saki sepertinya cocok dengan anaknya, mengingat _maid_ barunya itu bersikeras untuk mengantar anaknya sekolah. Dan Kei tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena biasanya Kei itu tipe bocah pemilih yang rewel tak akan mau pergi kemanapun dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi entahlah, jika dengan Saki...sepertinya Kei menyukainya. Dan bagaimana dengan gadis _pink_ di Bar waktu itu? Jika Sasuke bertemu dengannya lagi apakah Kei juga akan menyukainya?

"Argh!"

Sasuke mengerang memikirkan hal rumit begini. Untuk apa ia kembali memikirkan gadis _pink_ di Bar yang menurutnya cabe-cabean itu? Tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan gadis yang namanya saja ia tak tahu. Dirinya terus saja terlarut dalam pemikiran-pemikiran yang menurutnya konyol tersebut sampai sebuah suara dari ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke mengangkat benda tipis persegi panjang di atas mejanya dan melihat nama yang tercantum sebagai penelponnya.

"Ck, _baka aniki..._mau apa lagi dia!" Decihnya tapi tetap saja ia mengangkat panggilan dari sang kakak.

"_Halloooo baka otoutooo_~" Suara riang Itachi di seberang sana membuat Sasuke bergidik seraya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hn, ada apa kau menelponku _baka aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke_ to the point._ Ia malas berlama-lama meladeni kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang cerewet ini.

"_Haha...seperti biasa... Kau itu tak suka basa-basi yaa..._" Itachi tertawa renyah menanggapi adik lelakinya yang sudah berumur itu tapi terkesan seperti remaja labil yang _hobby_ marah-marah.

"Ck, cepat katakan keperluanmu! Aku sedang sibuk!" Decak Sasuke semakin kesal.

"_Hmm...aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana dengan maid barumu itu? Apakah dia bekerja dengan baik_?"

"Pekerjaannya sangat bagus..." Jelas Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum bangga di bagian ini. "Sangat bagus, hingga ia memecahkan selusin piring di rumahku!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Itachi serasa tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar hal itu. Dirinya tak bisa menahan tawa membayangkan rumah megah adiknya sangat kacau akibat ulah calon adik iparnya itu. Tunggu sampai ia menceritakan hal ini pada Sasori.

"_Haha, tak bisa kubayangkan keadaan rumahmu pasti sangat ramai semenjak kedatangan Saki, nee otouto...?_" Gelak tawa Itachi membuat Sasuke mendengus keras.

"Sialan kau! Kalau saja bukan karena aku membutuhkan _maid_ dan itu rekomendasi darimu..." Sasuke tampak mengambil napas sejenak. "Aku tak akan sudi mempunyai _maid_ sepertinya!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"_Haha~ kau tak boleh begitu otouto... Bagaimanapun juga kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kalau tidak.._.." Itachi menggantungkan perkatannya, membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal dan tak sabar.

"Kalau tidak kenapa?" Seru Sasuke cepat.

Itachi menyeringai di seberang sana, "_Kalau tidak...kau nanti akan menyesal~" _

"Cih, menyesal? Untuk apa?" terdengar dari suaranya seperti Sasuke meremehkan perkataan sang kakak.

"_Hahaa, yaaa begitu deh pokoknyaa... Sudahlah kalau begitu. Maaf telah mengganggu kesibukanmu. Bye otoutoo...Pip..tuutt..tuut.."_ Itachi memutuskan sepihak komunikasi mereka. Sasuke semakin geram akibat ulah kakak lelakinya itu.

"Sialan Itachi, mengganggu waktuku saja!" sungut Sasuke kembali menghadap layar laptopnya sebelum ponsel yang baru saja ia letakkan itu kembali berdering.

Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari laptop, Sasuke dengan cepat mengangkat telpon tersebut tanpa melihat ID pemanggilnya. Karena ia sangat tahu siapa orang yang lagi-lagi menelponnya.

"Kenapa lagi Itachi!" Sentak Sasuke.

"_Woww...wow... Ini aku Sasuke._" Suara _baritone_ di seberang sana membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung dan segera melihat ponselnya. Tertera nama 'Kakashi' sebagai penelponnya kali ini.

Berdehem sedikit, Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Oh, Kakashi... Ada apa?"

"_Hem...sepertinya kau sedang kesal?_" Ucap Kakashi dan ia langsung mendengar dengusan keras dari Sasuke membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan kalau tuan mudanya itu memang sedang kesal. "_Dan maaf ya aku tak bisa mengantar Kei hari ini, emm..apa kau yang mengantarnya?_" Kakashi berujar kembali, di sini dia sengaja tak pulang ke rumah Uchiha, karena dia ingin Sasuke lah yang sekali-kali mengantar Kei.

"Hn, tidak."

"_Hee...kau tak mengantarnya? Lalu bagaimana dia pergi ke sekolah?"_

"Saki yang mengantarnya." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil _onyx_nya tetap menatap layar laptopnya.

"_Hah, Saki? Siapa dia?_" Tanya Kakashi bingung mendengar nama orang baru. Padahal baru dua malam ini dirinya tak kembali kerumah Uchiha. Dan sudah ada seseorang yang mengganti posisinya mengantar Kei.

"Ck, siapa suruh kau tak pulang kemari!" Decak pria yang masih fokus menatap kata demi kata dalam laptopnya itu sebelum melanjutkan, "Saki adalah _maid_ sementara menggantikan Teuchi dan Ayame."

"_Oh...hehe maaf ya dua hari ini aku pulang ke Apartment ku setelah mengurus segala persoalan di kantor._" Kakashi nyengir kuda memberikan alasannya, ya dia memang butuh kembali ke _Apartment_nya, terlebih tepat di sebelah _Apartment_nya sekarang tinggal seorang Wanita cantik yang memukaunya hingga betah berlama-lama tinggal sendiri di _Apartment_ dari pada kembali ke rumah Uchiha.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak menyahut lagi.

"_Oh, dan aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa maid baru itu sampai bisa mengantar Kei ke sekolah, mungkin aku akan pulang nanti. Mungkin. Baiklah sampai jumpa...Pip..tuut..tuut.._" Ceroros Kakashi sebelum menutup telponnya.

Dan lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya dalam semenit ponselnya kembali berdering. Membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Hallooo Sasuke-kuuunn~_"

Sasuke sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara yang sedang berdesah manja ini.

"Hn, Karin ada apa?"

"_Ah, tak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun... Emm kapan kau datang ke kantor~ kau sudah lama tak menampakkan wajah tampanmu di sini~"_

"Ck. Aku hanya akan ke kantor jika ada rapat besar. Selain itu 'kan sudah ada Kakashi sebagai asisten kepercayaanku di sana." Tegas Sasuke bosan harus menanggapi celotehan manja sekretarisnya ini.

"_Uh...tapi aku merindukanmu~_" Desah wanita yang di panggil Karin itu, Sasuke merotasi kedua matanya bosan pada bagian ini. "_Ah, bagaimana jika aku berkunjung kerumahmu Sasuke-kun~ aku juga merindukan Kei-kun~_"

"Tak perlu kemari! Urus saja pekerjaanmu di sana!" Tegas Sasuke cepat, "dan kau layani Kakashi dengan baik! Sekarang jangan menganggu lagi, karena aku sedang sibuk! Piiip!" Ujarnya lagi seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon dari sekretaris genitnya itu sepihak tanpa tahu kalau sekretarisnya di seberang sana benar-benar sebal akan kelakuannya.

Sasuke hanya merotasi kedua matanya bosan. Sebelum _onyxn_ya menatap rak buku di sudut ruang kerjanya yang tampak sedikit berantakan dikarenakan beberapa buku tak dapat berdiri dengan tegak. Sepertinya karena buku itu benar-benar buku lama yang sudah usang, bahkan isinya saja telah lama di lahap oleh otak jenius Sasuke. Dan seluruh informasi di dalamnya telah berpindah kedalam otaknya.

"Haahh.. " Sasuke menghela napas lelah, pemandangan itu sungguh membuat matanya sakit. Ia tak suka jika ada yang tidak rapi di ruangannya. Oke mungkin nanti dia bisa menyuruh Saki untuk membersihkan buku-buku usang tersebut.

~oOOOo~

Sakura menghela napas lega setelah sampai di sekolah Kei dan ternyata belum terlambat. Karena ternyata jam 8 teng baru aktivitas di sekolah itu dimulai.

Setelah mengantarkan Kei kedalam kelasnya dan bertanya jam berapa biasanya Kei pulang untuk kembali menjemputnya nanti tepat pukul sebelas siang. Sakurapun segera kembali ke mobil dan bergegas untuk kembali ke rumah. Biar bagaimanapun juga ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan lain di rumah, dan entah kenapa ia juga ingin segera cepat pulang hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dengan calon suami, ehemm oke ralat maksudnya bertemu tuan tampannya.

Kini Sakura tengah memasuki gerbang besar kediaman Uchiha. Ia mengklakson sekali dan terbukalah gerbang tersebut. Segera ia masuk dan memarkirkan mobil mewah yang baru saja menemani petualangan gilanya di jalanan.

Tempat pertama yang ingin ia datangi adalah dapur. Ya, kerongkongannya sangat kering sekarang, ia butuh segelas air untuk menuntaskan dahaganya.

"_Baa-san..._ Chiyo _Baa-san.._." Sakura terus mencari wanita tua yang menjadi seniornya disini. Tapi tak menemukannya, tak terlalu ambil pusing, gadis bermanik hijau klorofil itu segera menuju ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia meneguknya cepat.

"Haahh...segarnya..." Helaan napas lega terdengar dari bibir mungilnya setelah menenggak sebotol penuh air mineral dingin tersebut.

Sekarang Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Sasuke dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

Tap...tap...

Kaki jenjangnya sudah menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga yang menurutnya tak ada habisnya itu. Sakura merutuki tuannya itu yang membangun rumah megah tiga tingkat begini.

"Cih, seharusnya ia juga membangun lift di sini. Sial...ini sangat melelahkan!" Omelnya seraya menapaki tangga menuju ruang kerja Sasuke di lantai tiga.

Dengan terengah kini gadis bungsu Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu telah sampai di depan ruangan sang majikan. Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah mendengar perintah dari Sasuke.

Oh _Kami-Sama._...dihadapannya saat ini tengah tersaji sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Bayangkan saja tuan tampannya itu saat ini tengah bersandar di kursi empuknya seraya mendongakkan kepala ke atas dengan kemeja putih yang 2 kancing teratasnya telah dia buka. Memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dada bidangnya yang menurut Sakura sangat _sexy_ itu. Sebelah tangannya sedang memegang kening, sepertinya pria tampan itu sedang kelelahan. Bahkan saat lelah begini saja dia berhasil membuat Sakura terpesona. Oh, dan jangan lupakan leher jenjang yang sangat mulus itu terekspose sempurna, bagaimana jika leher putih menggairahkan itu penuh dengan _kiss mark_ dariku? Sakura terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. Ya, Dari tadi itulah pemikiran yang muncul dalam otaknya.

Sakura masih mematung memandangi segala pesona dalam diri calon suami masa depannya yang dulu pernah ingin dia tolak mentah-mentah itu, yahh walaupun sekarang dirinya juga masih belum yakin akan perasaannya ini antara cinta atau hanya kekaguman semata. Maka dari itu ia harus segera memastikan perasaannya selama masih di sini.

Hingga suara _baritone_ Sasuke yang merasa jengah karena ditatap begitu lama oleh Sakura pun terdengar.

"Hn, ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak, betapa malunya ia tertangkap basah tengah memandangi tuannya. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat merah.

"Eh, emm...saya mau menyerahkan ku-kunci mobil milik tuan..." Ujar Sakura gugup.

"Hn, bawa kemari." Titah Sasuke pada _maid_ barunya.

Sakura menurut dan mendekat kearah meja kerja Sasuke. Ia kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan tuan tampannya itu.

"Ini tuan." Ujarnya menyodorkan kunci mobil tersebut dan tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke, membuatnya berada semakin dekat dengan duda tampan itu. Bahkan hidung mancung Sasuke dan hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan.

'Glek!'

Meneguh ludah gugup saat di tatap semakin intens oleh Sasuke. Tangan kekar pemuda itu masih mencengkram erat tangannya.

"A-ada apa tuan?" Cicitnya.

"Apa kau yakin telah mengantar Kei dengan selamat?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Napas hangat beraroma _mint_ itu sukses menerpa wajah Sakura. Membuatnya semakin gugup dan berkeringat.

"Ya...te-tentu saja tuan..." Jawabnya.

"Dan..." Sasuke berbisik membuat Sakura semakin menahan napas gugup, "Kau yakin 'kan kalau tak terjadi sesuatu pada mobilku?"

Deg!

Sakura berdebar, apakah ia harus menceritakan kejadian menabrak supir truk gila peduli lele? Tidak! Toh ia juga yakin jika tak ada bekas lecet atau apapun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan di mobil tuannya.

"Tidak tuan, semuanya aman terkendali." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Hn, baguslah. Sekarang kau bisa kembali." Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan tangan mungil _maid_ barunya itu.

Entahlah, bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit merasakan perasaan berdesir saat menyentuh kulit Saki dan mencium aroma menenangkan dari tubuhnya. Itu mengingatkannya pada gadis _pink_ yang sangat menggoda di Bar waktu itu. _Che_! Tapi itu tak mungkin! Tak mungkin mereka orang yang sama! Elaknya dalam hati.

"Baik tuan." Sakura segera berbalik dan pergi sebelum Sasuke kembali memanggilnya.

"Hn, aku ingin secangkir kopi, segera antarkan kemari!"

Sakura mengangguk sepintas dan segera meninggalkan zona pribadi tuannya. Kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat melangkah menuruni tangga. Dan bisa dipastikan ia kembali mengomel karena anak tangga sialan ini.

_"Che! _kopi yaa... Hem...sepertinya memang aku yang harus membuatnya, mengingat Chiyo _Baa-san _tak tau sedang ada di mana sekarang." Gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

Kini dia telah berada di dalam dapur dan mulai meracik kopi terbaik yang pernah di ajarkan Sasori padanya. Dengan cepat, Sakura menyiapkan sebuah cangkir porselen putih yang sudah dia beri bubuk _coffee_ dan gula. Setelah itu ia segera menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya. Mengaduk perlahan sambil menghirup aroma kopi yang benar-benar sedap lalu segera ia bawakan untuk tuannya tanpa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Karena Sakura sangat yakin jika kopi buatannya pasti akan membuat sang tuan ketagihan, dari aromanya saja sudah sangat menggoda.

Sakura berjalan memegang nampan yang di atasnya terdapat secangkir kopi panas buatannya. Ia bersenandung riang, bahkan dirinya tak lagi mengomel saat kembali menapaki anak tangga di rumah ini.

**Sakura POV on**

Huh, lihat kau tuan Uchiha. Aku bisa 'kan membuat kopi pesananmu. Kulihat Sasuke sedang menatapku datar saat meletakkan kopi buatanku di atas mejanya.

Dia segera memegang cangkir tersebut dan akan meminumnya. Dan _hey_! Kenapa dia tak langsung meminumnya sih? Duda tampan itu malah mengendus-endus kopi buatanku seolah kopi itu terbuat dari air limbah beracun. _Che_! Tidak sopan!

Sepertinya dia sadar jika dari tadi aku memperhatikan acara minum kopinya. Hal itu membuat mata hitam tersebut menatapku tajam sambil mendekatkan cangkir tersebut menuju bibir tipisnya, ia sedikit meniup-niup pelan kopi panas tersebut... dan _hup_! Dia telah meminumnya. Hemm kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya, pasti dia akan tersenyum sumringah dan memuji kepandaianku dalam membuat-!

"BRUSH!"

Eh apa? Ke-kenapa dia malah menyemburkannya? Aku masih memperhatikannya mengusap bekas semburan kopi di mulutnya. Bahkan cara dia menyembur tadi itu sangat... keren!

Oh, tidak! Kali ini dia menatapku tajam.

'Glek!'

Aku meneguk ludah saat mendapati tatapan tajamnya yang mendelik kearahku? _Hey_! Mana tatapan berbinar yang kuharapkan tadi? Sial, Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

"Apakah ini kopi buatanmu?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih menatapku tajam, tapi dari intonasi suaranya terdengar sangat datar.

"I-iya tuan... Saya yang membuatnya." Jawabku jujur.

"Cih! Rasanya benar-benar seperti air laut!" Ujarnya sinis.

"Eh?"

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perkataannya dan baru kali ini kudengar ada kopi rasa air laut. Bukannya air laut itu asin? apa jangan-jangan aku menambahkan bubuk garam di dalam kopinya.

_OH MY GOD_! Aku lupa! Sial! Sepertinya benar kalau aku salah mengambil gula, justru garam lah yang ku ambil. Demi celana dalam _Neptunus_... Aku benar-benar bodoh telah membuatnya semakin murka!

"Apa kau tak mencicipinya dulu, eh?!" Sungutnya geram, aku semakin mengkeret takut saat melihatnya kesal begini. "Sialan! Kau membuat _mood_ku semakin buruk hari ini!" Lanjutnya kesal terdengar dari nada yang terlontar tak lagi datar, tapi sedikit lebih meninggi membuatku tersentak kaget.

"Ma-maaf tuan... Ta-tadi saya buru-buru..." Aku memberikan alasan yang masuk akal tapi dia malah mendengus keras seolah tak peduli dengan alasanku, "ba-bagaimana kalau saya buatkan yang baru tuan? Kali ini saya janji akan mencicipinya dulu." Tawarku padanya tapi dengan cepat dia menolak. Sial! _Image_ku akan semakin minus di matanya.

"Tak perlu! Sekarang kau bereskan ruang kerjaku ini dan buang buku-buku usang di sana!" Ketus Sasuke seraya menunjukkan sudut ruangannya yang terlihat errr buruk.

Aku mengangguk, mungkin jika aku membereskan ruangan ini dengan rapi. Hal itu akan sedikit memperbaiki _image_ku akibat kopi air laut barusan.

"Dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum ruangan ini benar-benar rapi!" Lanjutnya lagi seraya mematikan laptop yang setia menemaninya dan ia pun bangkit dari kursi empuk miliknya untuk pergi dari sini.

"Baik tuan!" Aku menyempatkan membalas ucapannya sebelum tubuh tegapnya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Oke! Satu yang kudapatkan dari calon suami masa depanku itu selain sikap dinginnya adalah... Dia sedikit _temperamental_. _Well_, aku juga tak tau, sedikit yang kumaksud itu seukuran apa. Yang pasti itu menurutku. Kita lihat selanjutnya, apakah dia memiliki sikap yang patut kuberi acungan jempol sehingga aku tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolakknya kelak. Yah walaupun jika dilihat dari tampilan luarnya dia benar-benar tampak mempesona dan bijaksana.

Haah... Aku menghela napas pelan, manik _emerald_ku menelisik ruangan ini. Hemm kupikir ruangan ini sudah cukup rapi, terlihat dari tata letak rak-rak buku _stenless steel _yang berjajar rapi memenuhi dinding ruangan ini. Dan sofa besar yang berhadapan dengan meja kerjanya juga cukup rapi, bahkan aku tak menemukan debu di sini. Hem...sepertinya julukan sangat cocok untuknya. Aku terkikik karenanya.

_Yups, _aku harus serius sekarang. Jadi... aku hanya akan membersihkan bekas semburan kopi di atas mejanya dan beberapa buku usang di sana. _Well_ yeah, tak terlalu buruk.

Setelah selesai mengelap meja kerja calon suami- ehem maksudnya meja kerja tuan tampan itu. Aku pun segera melangkah menuju sudut ruangan ini yang juga memiliki sebuah rak buku yang cukup besar. Di area paling bawah rak ini terdapat sekitar tujuh buah buku tebal yang sangat usang di makan usia, terlihat dari lembarannya sudah berwarna kecoklatan serta susunannya yang tak beraturan. Beberapa telah lepas dan sedikit tercecer saat aku mencoba mengangkatnya.

Oke, setelah kukeluarkan semua buku usang itu. Kuputuskan untuk segera membawanya ke bawah dan membuangnya di luar.

"Ck, sial! Buku-buku usang ini benar-benar berat, ugh...!" Rintihku saat mencoba mengangkat ketujuh tumpukan buku ini sekaligus.

Bayangkan saja satu buah buku usang itu memiliki ratusan bahkan ribuan halaman. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus mengangkutnya sekaligus. Tentunya aku tak ingin bolak-balik menaiki puluhan anak tangga hanya untuk membersihkan buku sialan ini. Ketujuh buku yang sudah berada dalam dekapanku ini benar-benar nyaris menutupi pandanganku. Tapi tak apa, karena aku masih bisa melihat kedepan dari beberapa celah kecil pada tumpukan buku ini.

"Ya...pelan-pelan Sakura! Pelan-pelan dan kau akan terbebas dari buku sialan ini!" Ucapku menyakinkan diriku sendiri. Kini aku telah menapaki anak tangga sialan yang membuatku benar-benar tersiksa saat melawatinya.

Aku berjalan perlahan sambil sedikit-sedikit menengok ke bawah untuk memastikan berapa banyak tangga lagi yang harus aku lewati, dan sialnya masih sangat banyak! Tapi kupastikan jika aku sudah turun satu lantai alias sudah berada di tangga lantai dua.

Pelan-pel-!

"AKH!" Sial! Kakiku tergelincir. Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti jatuh ke bawah. Dan sialnya lagi kenapa ada duda _stoic_ yang sialnya sangat tampan itu tepat di bawah sana?! _Shit_!

"KYAAA~ TUAN AWAAAAASS!" Aku memekik kencang supaya dia menghindar, kulihat _onyx_nya membulat sempurna melihatku terjun bebas dengan tumpukan buku kearahnya. Sedangkan aku refleks menutup rapat kedua mataku.

BRUKK!

GEDEBUK!

"Ugh~ Engh~!" Hei, kenapa aku mendesah? Dan jatuh dari lantai dua tak begitu sakit.

Aku mencoba membuka mata...

Oh _Kami-Sama_... Betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati sepasang _onyx_ yang sangat ku kenal sedang menatapku tajam dari jarak yang sangat eerr dekat! Bahkan aku merasakan bibirku sepertinya sukses mendarat di bibirnya. Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu!

Glek!

A-aku menungganginya dan... Me-menciumnya?!

Tidak! Ini Gila!

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuhhh,, kelar juga chap ini, chap yang cukup panjang, **_**nee**_**?**

**.**

**Wahh bener2 terharu dan semakin bersemangat melanjutkan fict ini saat membaca semua review dukungan maupun kritik dan saran dari kalian terutama para senpai yang keceh badai**_. _

**Maaf juga gak bisa balas semuanya. Tapi yang login udah terbalaskan via PM hehe untuk yang not login, Hezlin mohon maaf yaa... Kali ini tak bisa membalasnya satu-satu. ╮(╯3╰)╭**

**.**

**Kuharap chap ini memuaskan. Walaupun konfliknya belum terlalu kelihatan. Oh ya, ada yang penasaran dengan ibunya Kei sebelumnya, hem mungkin akan Hezlin munculkan di chap depan. Mungkin lohhh~**

**.**

**Dan yang bertanya tentang facebook ku, ini dia... jeng-jeng~ Ah lebay #Plak di gampar readers wkwkwk...**

**Fb ku: **_Hezty d'Pranicha _

**.**

**Special Thanks to: **

_intanm, Luca Marvell, Byun429, hermanhs9d, crystallized blossom, cherryana24, sakura uchiha stivani, An Style, Shima Ao, NikeLagi, suket alang alang, .967, hanazono yuri, Miura Kumiko, caesarpuspita, undhott, , kHaLerie Hikari, Wisma Ryuzaki Tsukiyama, dsetyorini37, megan091, dianarndraha, Laras921, Tsurugi De Lelouch, imahkakoeni, Aphrodite Girl 13, sami haruchi 2, tafis, shivatand, nunu, Guest, pink tomato, aihara, chcha, Azi-chan, Guest, Uchi, sara-chan, ai, Cherry nyan, shinta, blue sky, camelia, uchiha lovers, Chichak deth, toru perri, Sasusaku, yuki, Nurulita as Lita-san, Haruka Smile, Guest, dinda adriani, Miura no Sakura, F, Ongkitang. _

**Makasih udah R&amp;R... **

**Jangan lupa R&amp;R lagi yaa ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Ya, posisi ini sangat berbahaya. Terlebih bagi Sakura.

Gadis manis Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang. Bahaya akan identitas dan akan di cap sebagai pembantu mesum yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu semakin mengintainya.

Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapannya saat ini sedang berada seorang pria tampan dengan wajah mulus bak malaikat dan sepasang manik _onyx_ sehitam arang yang tengah menatapnya intens. Entah apa arti tatapannya itu. Yang pasti Sakura merasa terancam, karena tatapan setajam elang itu seolah menelanjanginya. Tatapan tersebut membulat sempurna dan seketika memicing semakin tajam saat mengetahui tindak tanduk _maid_ sementaranya. Seketika Sakura juga menangkap sedikit seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sakura sadar, ini hanya akan menuai masalah baru. Ia tak ingin di pecat dari pekerjaannya yang memiliki niat terselubung ini. Ia tak mungkin hengkang dari sini secepat itu tanpa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak dari calon suami masa depannya itu, bukan?

Sakura juga takut jika ia tak segera bangkit dan meminta maaf dan memohon-mohon kalau perlu mencium kaki sang majikan, maka akan ia lakukan demi eksistensinya di dunia per-_maid_-an. Ck, _okey_ kedengarannya berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia tak akan menyerah sebelum apa yang ingin ia ketahui belum ia dapatkan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia terhanyut. Ia diam karena ia cukup... Menikmatinya. Sasuke sadar jika _maid_ dihadapannya ini memang sudah kurang ajar. Tapi sebuah aroma yang sangat _familiar_ menyapa penciumannya. Dirinya tau aroma ini. Aroma _cherry_ yang memabukkan. Sebut dia gila jika dia sekarang seolah menginginkan _maid_ dihadapannya ini untuk bertindak lebih.

Gadis bermanik hiaju klorofil meneduhkan itu mencoba bangkit. Tapi gerakannya tertahan karena ada sebuah tangan besar yang menahan tengkuknya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari jika itu adalah tangan Sasuke. Seolah majikannya itu membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama berada diatasnya. Dan detik berikutnya Sakura semakin tersentak kaget kala merasakan bibir tipis sang majikan yang perlahan bergerak melumat bibir ranum miliknya.

Bahkan _onyx_ Sasuke tampak terpejam menikmati setiap perlakuannya pada _maid_ sementaranya ini.

Kembali, perasaan keduanya seolah merasakan sebuah _de javu_ akan kejadian ini. Mereka merasakan nyaman yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Sakura juga ikut memejamkan mata, ia turut membalas perlakuan tuannya tersebut. Bibir menggairahkan dan _kissable_ milik Sasuke kini telah semakin ganas melumat bibirnya. Menimbulkan suara-suara kecapan tak biasa di dalam rumah megah nan sepi milik Sasuke. Bahkan posisi mereka belum berubah, dengan Sakura yang menindih Sasuke dan mengangkangi tubuh tegap dibawahnya membuat bungsu Haruno itu sedikit banyak bisa merasakan sebuah tonjolan keras tepat di dekat selangkangannya.

Deg!

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, reaksi ini... Reaksi tonjolan itu... Apakah sang majikan menikmatinya? Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sakura tak menampik jika dirinya juga menyukai perlakuan Sasuke yang dingin tapi terkadang agresif itu. Tapi hati kecilnya seolah menolak untuk menyukainya. Entahlah, ada pergolakan batin dalam dirinya.

Sasuke masih terus menawan bibir Sakura, hingga keduanya merasakan sesak akibat kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak dan membuat Sasuke terpaksa melepas ciuman panjangnya itu. Keduanya terengah, mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan pria pemilik manik _onyx_ mempesona itu semakin menyeringai saat melihat wajah ayu _maid_ sementaranya yang merona semakin merah bak buah tomat kesukaannya.

Seringaian pada bibir Sasuke tak lekas hilang, terutama setelah ia memandang lekat-lekat kedua _emerald_ indah dihadapannya. Kedua bola mata hijau cemerlang itu benar-benar mempesonanya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan _maid_ dihadapannya semakin intens, ia juga sedikit kagum akan wajah ayu putih dan mulus yang terawat milik sang _maid_. Bahkan helaian _maid_ sementaranya itu juga tak luput dari pandangannya. Surai kecokelatan panjang yang berwarna sedikit pudar itu menjuntai ke bawah, beberapa mengenai wajahnya. Surai cokelat itu sedikit memiliki gradasi warna, beberapa helaiannya ada yang berwarna cokelat terang dan cokelat tua, bahkan ada yang nyaris berwarna putih seperti uban dan beberapa ada yang berwarna kemerah mudaan.

Tunggu dulu! Merah muda?

Sasuke mendengus masih dengan seringaian tipisnya. Otak jeniusnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat seringai tipis nan menggoda miliknya.

Dan tiba-tiba juga Sakura bergerak bangkit dari posisi tersebut. Lalu segera merapikan seluruh penampilannya termasuk _wig_ yang ia kenakan. sejenak ia bernapas lega karena _wig_ tersebut masih terpasang sempurna menutupi identitas aslinya.

"Ah, ma-maaf Tuan. Tadi saya tak sengaja tergelincir dan menimpa Tuan dan... dan me-mencium Tuan Sasuke-_sama_..." Ucap Sakura gugup dengan suara semakin lama semakin melemah.

Sasuke sedikit mendengus geli melihat tingkah _maidn_ya itu. Namun seketika topeng _stoic_ kembali menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Hn, jangan ulangi." Tegasnya sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Ia merasa sedikit nyeri pada daerah punggung akibat kejatuhan seorang manusia dari lantai dua. Tapi dengan sempurna Sasuke pun bersikap seolah dirinya baik-baik saja dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Sakura menyadari itu. Gerakan sang majikan tak sesigap biasanya. Ia tahu pasti kejadian barusan menimbulkan cedera tersendiri bagi tubuh tuannya.

"A-apakah Tuan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

Berbalik, Sasuke menatap intens manik _emerald_ indah yang mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tak apa," jawabnya, "dan lupakan kejadian barusan. Anggap tak pernah terjadi!" Lanjutnya lagi sebelum kembali berbalik dan menjauh dari situ membiarkan Sakura menatap punggung tegapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Che_, melupakan ciuman barusan? Oh ayolah... Bukannya dia yang justru asyik melumat bibirku, haha~" Sakura bergumam pelan sambil menertawai dirinya sendiri yang sesaat merasa terbang melayang oleh tingkah sang majikan tapi sesaat berikutnya jatuh berkeping-keping karena perkataan acuh tak acuh yang keluar dari bibir menggairahkan sang majikan alias calon suaminya itu.

Di sini dia kembali bernapas lega, karena di rumah ini tak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya dan Sasuke. Jadi takkan ada yang melihat adegan erotis barusan. Ia menghela napas panjang dan dengan segera ia langsung merapikan buku-buku usang yang berjatuhan tak _elite_ di lantai rumah megah ini. Tentunya ini juga akan menambah pekerjaannya, karena debu dan serbuk buku usang tersebut bertebaran dan beberapa lembar halamannya berserakan.

"Huffttt, pekerjaan yang melelahkan~" Sakura menggerutu tak jelas tapi tangannya masih sibuk merapikan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari ternyata ada dua pasang manik _onyx_ yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan kegiatannya bahkan adegan _kissing_nya dengan sang majikan sedari tadi dari balik pintu.

"Haha ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama _tsundere_~" Gumam seorang pria dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi yang terkekeh pelan memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura tersebut.

"Haahh, aku tadi sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Saki akan di maki-maki oleh Sasuke-_sama_..." Ujar nenek Chiyo yang juga salah ikut memperhatikan interaksi keduannya seraya menghela napas lega.

"Yah, tapi Sasuke justru membuat kita tercengang dengan kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba agresif pada _maid_ baru itu. Dan kurasa _maid_ baru itu adalah orang yang menarik." Ujar lelaki tampan di usianya yang semakin matang itu menimpali.

"Kau benar Kakashi, Saki memang gadis yang menarik dan aku yakin pasti bisa mengisi kekosongan hati Sasuke-_sama_ selama ini. Yah, walaupun Saki hanyalah seorang _maid_..." Chiyo mengatakannya dengan kebanggaan tersendiri, tapi di akhir kalimat terselip nada sedikit pesimis.

"_Baa-san _tenang saja, aku yakin jika status tak akan menghalangi sebuah cinta sejati," Ujar Kakashi meyakinkan dan Chiyo seketika tersenyum mendengar perkataan bijak dari tangan kanan alias orang kepercayaan majikannya itu, "baiklah aku pergi, jangan bilang pada Sasuke jika aku kemari." Lanjutnya lagi sambil melenggang pergi dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pada _maid_ kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Yah, baiklah... Aku tahu kau tak ingin repot orangnya." Jawab Chiyo yang memang mengerti benar sikap Kakashi yang tak ingin repot tersebut. Bagi Kakashi mungkin sudah cukup sibuk oleh urusan perusahaan yang dipercayakan Sasuke. Jadi mungkin Kakashi tak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh lagi tentang masalah pribadi tuannya itu.

Chiyo juga memutuskan berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur karena ia harus menyiapkan makan siang.

.

.

"Haaah~"

Sakura menghela napas lega setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dirinya juga telah membantu sedikit pekerjaan di dapur bersama nenek Chiyo dan setelah itu dia diperbolehkan istirahat sejenak. Dan di sinilah sekarang ia berada, dalam zona pribadi alias kamar pribadi baru yang ia tempati untuk beberapa waktu kedepan di kediaman calon suaminya ini.

Kamar yang berukuran setengah dari besar kamar kesayangannya di rumah itu cukup bisa membuatnya nyaman. Yah, walaupun di kamar ini hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang dengan sebuah meja nakas dan sebuah lampu tidur di atasnya. Juga sebuah lemari dua pintu dan sebuah meja rias sederhana terdapat didalam kamar ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang _maid_ seperti Sakura.

Sebelum terjatuh di ranjang empuk sementaranya, gadis manis Haruno itu terlebih dulu melepas celemek berenda dan _wig_ yang setia ia kenakan selama di sini. Dengan sembarangan ia melempar _wig_ pemberian kakaknya itu ke lantai, sungguh gerah memakai rambut palsu untuk menutupi rambut panjangnya yang tebal itu. '_Sumpah, rasanya benar-benar gerah!' _Pekik _inner_nya.

Setelah melepas segala atribut penyamarannya, dengan cepat ia menjatuhkan diri di ranjang hingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang terdengar jelas. Dirinya butuh sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum kembali bekerja.

Gadis musim semi itu menelungkupkan kepala merah mudanya di atas bantal. Ia menyesap dalam-dalam aroma bantal yang memiliki bau khas cukup menenangkan itu. Mungkin lain kali ia harus bertanya pada Chiyo tentang pengharum pakaian apa yang mereka pakai sampai benar-benar bisa membuat pikirannya tenang hanya mencium aroma sprei yang melapisi bantalnya ini.

Drrtt... Drrrtt! Drrtt... Drrrtt..!

Sakura tahu, ponsel butut milik kakaknya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas sebelah ranjang itu bergetar lama, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan malas ia menggerakkan tangan putihnya untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

Ia masih meraba-raba meja nakas sampai mendapatkan benda yang masih setia bergetar itu. Sakura sedikit mendongak dan menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan penelepon bernama "_Nii-chan ganteng." _

_Che_! Sakura menggumamkan kata itu sambil mencibir "dasar narsis!" ejeknya. Kakak lelakinya sendiri lah yang menulis nama nista itu di mantan ponsel bututnya tersebut membuat Sakura mendengus geli sebelum mengangkatnya.

"_Hallo_, ada apa_ Nii-chan_?" Tanya Sakura tanpa minat. Yeah, walaupun dalam hati kecilnya terbesit rasa rindu pada kakak lelaki tengilnya ini.

"_Hei saku~ bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apakah menyenangkan hem? Aku harap begitu~"_ Cerocos Sasori tanpa henti di seberang sana.

Sakura merotasi _emerald_nya bosan, "_che_! Menyenangkan apanya? Menjadi pembantu itu tak enak tau, _baka Nii-chan_!"

"_Haha, itu 'kan keinginanmu sendiri~_" Sasori tertawa renyah membuat Sakura semakin mendengus kesal, "_tapi, bagaimana dengan misi rahasiamu? Apakah telah membuahkan hasil?" _

"Hem yahh, aku tak tahu. Karena aku juga belum lama di sini _Nii-chan_!"

"_Well_, _kuharap dia cocok denganmu~ yaahh... Walaupun kata Itachi, adiknya itu sedikit mesum_..." Timpal Sasori.

Sakura menegang mendengarnya. Mesum? Ia jadi teringat beberapa kejadian yang memang menjurus ke kata _mesum_ yang dimaksud _aniki_nya ini.

"_Tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya, jika sampai memesumi imotou kesayanganku yang cerewet ini!_" Lanjut Sasori serius.

"Haha, _baka_!" Sakura tergelak mendengar sifat _sister complex_ kakanya kembali terlihat. "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?"

"_Hem, mereka baru saja menghubungiku tadi..."_ Jeda sejenak, "_mereka baik-baik saja dan mungkin akan lama di sana, dan... Mereka menanyakanmu."_

"Lalu?" Tanggap Sakura penasaran.

"_Lalu aku ceritakan saja kalau kau sedang dalam misi rahasia untuk mengintai bagaimana sikap calon suamimu~"_ Sasori menjawabnya riang.

Sakura tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar bagian ini, "_baka_! Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka?!" Semburnya kesal.

"_Hei, tak usah marah-marah begitu! Toh mereka hanya tertawa menanggapinya dan setuju asalkan kau selalu aman, jadi kau tenang saja Saku._"

"Dasar _baka Nii-chan_! Mulut ember! Tak bisa jaga rahasia, Huh!" Sakura masih tak terima, sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mengetahui misi rahasianya ini. Ia takut tak akan berjalan sesuai harapannya jika begini.

"_Haha, baiklah maafkan aku. Kalau begitu sudah dulu yaa... Bye Saku~ moga hari-harimu menjadi pembantu di sana menyenangkan~ klik! Tuutt...tuut..._" Sasori terkekeh sebelum mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak dan itu membuat Sakura semakin bersungut-sungut geram pada _anikin_ya yang tak bisa jaga rahasia itu.

"Huh, dasar! Dia melarikan diri!"

Sakura masih kesal dengan Sasori. Tapi jemari lentiknya masih memegang ponsel butut milik kakaknya itu dan _emerald_nya masih memandangi layar ponsel hitam putih tersebut. Ia membuka menu kontak, Sakura tak kaget saat mendapati hanya beberapa nomor hp orang terdekatnya saja di sana. Seperti nomor kedua orang tuanya, nomor kakaknya, nomor Itachi yang memang disuruh menyimpannya jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan nomor Sasuke, oh...ayolah, Sakura memilikinya karena Itachi yang memberikannya dengan dalih untuk jaga-jaga saja.

Dan seketika ia kembali berpikir saat melihat kontak sahabat pirang satu-satunya yang tertulis dengan nama _piggy_ di sana. Sontak saja ia langsung teringat untuk menghubungi sahabat pirangnya itu dan ingin segera berkeluh kesah dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura butuh seseorang untuk bercerita lebih lanjut tentang ini.

Dengan cepat ia menelpon Ino. Tapi tak juga di angkat, membuatnya mendesah pelan dan akan mematikan panggilannya sebelum terdengar sebuah suara erangan di seberang sana menandakan telah ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Ah, _pig_? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sakura antusias sambil mendudukkan diri menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"_Ah~ Sa-Sakuraaa...? Ta-tapi aku sedang sibuk se...karang... Ah... Ah.._." Jawab Ino di seberang sana dengan suara terengah dan terputus-putus membuat Sakura penasaran.

He, tumben dia tak memanggilku jidat? Batinnya bingung.

"Emm maaf mengganggumu, memangnya kau sedang apa sampai terengah begitu?"

"_Uh~ na-nanti saja aku ceritakan, ah~ ah~ uh~" _Desah Ino semakin menggila.

Sakura melotot sambil menahan napasnya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ino diseberang sana dengan desahan birahi begitu, siapapun pasti akan langsung menyadarinya, bukan?

"Hei, tapi aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu _pig_!" Sakura masih bersikeras untuk berbicara pada sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tak peduli jika nanti Ino mengatainya sahabat yang tak mengerti kesenangan sahabatnya sendiri.

"_Emmhh, okeeehh kita bertemu sajaaahh la-langsung, hyaa~ ah! Besok... Uh~ di cafe biasanya yahh... ahhh~ le-lebih cepat Sai-kuuunnhhh~ emmhh..."_

"Hei, kau sedang bersama siapa _pig_? Siapa itu Sai? Bukannya terakhir kau masih jalan dengan Shikamaru? Hei-"

_"Ah~ Klik! Tutt..tutt...!"_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Ino justru semakin bedesah kencang sebelum mematikan teleponnya.

"Ck, sial! Si _piggy_ itu benar-benar _playgirl_." Decak Sakura saat sadar jika sambungan teleponnya telah diputus sepihak oleh sahabat _blonde_nya yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria yang entah dia sendiri tak tahu.

Menghela karbondioksida kasar, Sakura kembali meletakkan ponsel butut yang akan menemani hari-harinya itu di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya dan setelah itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada pembaringan.

"Haaahhh~"

Lagi-lagi sebuah helaan terdengar sebelum gadis yang identik dengan musim bunga di Jepang itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ya, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah istirahat sejenak. Pikirannya juga butuh istirahat. Maka dari itu segala pertanyaan yang akan ia tujukan pada sahabat pirangnya itu harus disingkirkan sejenak.

Kedua manik hijau itu kini telah tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya. Sakura terpejam, ia telah memasuki alam bawah sadar miliknya.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit telah ia lewati dalam keheningan dan ketenangan sebuah mimpi. Sampai di dalam mimpi pun hanya terlihat bayangan wajah majikannya. Wajah tampan Sasuke selalu tampak dalam mimpi Sakura. Wajah yang arogan namun menawan itu sukses membuatnya terbangun tiba-tiba dan terduduk seketika.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

"Ck, sial! Tidur pun aku memimpikannya..." Gumam Sakura masih mencoba menstabilkan napasnya yang terengah, "dalam mimpi, lelaki itu benar-benar memecatku secara tidak _elite_!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengusap bulir keringat dikeningnya.

Ya, adik dari Haruno Sasori itu bermimpi di pecat oleh majikannya setelah kejadian tadi. Ia bermimpi ditendang keluar dari rumah ini secara tidak manusiawi, yaitu disuruh pergi dari rumah ini oleh Sasuke dan hanya boleh dengan menggunakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Mengingatnya saja membuat wajah Sakura merah padam menahan malu. Benar-benar mimpi yang mengerikan dan memalukan marga Haruno jika itu benar terjadi.

"_Che_, benar kata Itachi-_nii_... Dalam mimpi pun dia juga tetap mesum!" Ucap Sakura lirih sambil mengingat-ingat beberapa kejadian mesum yang dilakukan oleh tuannya itu.

Dan yang terlintas dibenaknya adalah kejadian barusan dimana ia sempat dicium secara brutal oleh majikannya. Suatu kejadian yang tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya. Kini jemari lentiknya turut meraba bibir bawahnya perlahan seolah kembali menikmati kehangatan bibir _sexy_ calon suaminya itu.

'_Sial! Kembali membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat sesuatu di bawah sana berkedut-kedut liar!_' Pekik _inner_nya frustasi. Sakura memang tak menampik efek dari pesona seorang Uchiha, dari sentuhan bibir lalu saling melumat itu telah membuatnya gila seperti ini. Tapi tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ah- iya sebentar!" Seru Sakura panik mencari _wig_ yang ia lempar sembarangan tadi.

Setelah menemukannya, dengan cepat ia memakainya tanpa perlu bercermin karena ia yakin telah menyembunyikan mahkota merah mudanya di balik _wig_ dengan sempurna. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati orang yang tadi memenuhi dunia mimpinya kini tepat berdiri didepannya.

Ia terkejut dan berdehem sekilas, "ehem, a-ada apa Tuan kemari?" tanya Sakura dengan tersenyum canggung.

"..."

Sasuke masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya dengan tatapan menilai, membuat jantung gadis yang sedang menyamar itu berdebar semakin kencang menyadari tatapan tajam sang majikan. Dan sebuah seringai tipis seketika muncul terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung.

"Tuan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, tapi Sasuke masih saja tak merespon melainkan hanya menyeringai sambil menatap area bagian depan tubuh Sakura intens.

"_Leopard_, eh?" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak, '_Leopard_?' batinnya mengulangi. Dan seketika ia tersadar, langsung saja menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang ternyata kancing seragam _maid_nya terbuka tepat di bagian dada. Dan tentu saja itu mengekspose belahan dada mulus miliknya yang menyembul menggoda tersebut terbalut oleh bra motif _leopard_.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai lebar kala melihat _maid_ dihadapannya panik.

"Da-dasar mesuuumm!" Refleks ia memekik.

"Hn, apa kau bilang?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil tertunduk dengan wajah merona.

Glek!

'_Mati aku!'_ runtuk Sakura dalam hati menyesali perkataannya yang keceplosan barusan. Ia sangat tahu jika majikan adalah Raja di sini. Jadi... dirinya harus bisa menahan diri. '_Sabar Sakura, sabar._..' Batinnya menenangkan.

"Ah, emm... Ti-tidak Tuan~" Cicit Sakura, "sebenarnya Tuan ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Lanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari kedua tangannya sibuk kembali mengkaitkan kancing seragamnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus geli melihat kegugupan maidnya. Ia lalu melempar pelan sebuah kunci mobil pada Sakura dan di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh gadis manis Haruno itu. Sebelum Sakura buka suara, Sasuke langsung berkata.

"Sudah waktunya untuk menjemput Kei dari sekolah!"

Sontak Sakura langsung menoleh dan melihat jam dinding dikamarnya yang memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang kurang 15 menit. "Kenapa bukan Tuan saja yang menjemputnya?"

"Aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan!" Sahut Sasuke cepat seraya berbalik, "cepat kau lakukan! Jangan banyak protes! Sebelum Kei mati kebosanan menunggumu di sana!" Lanjutnya lagi sinis sambil berlalu pergi.

"Huh, dengan anaknya sendiri berkata begitu..." Gumam Sakura pelan sebelum beranjak dan segera bersiap untuk menjemput anak semata wayang sang majikan.

~oOOOo~

Sakura tahu, dia sudah sangat terlambat tiba menjemput Kei. Salahkan kondisi jalan raya yang super macet mengalahkan padatnya jalanan Ibukota.

"Kuharap Kei-_kun_ masih setia menunggu di sana..." gumamnya cemas.

Kini Sakura sudah cukup lihai mengemudikan mobil mewah Sasuke, dia belajar dengan cepat. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di tempat parkir yang tersedia di halaman _Sekolah Khusus Kanak-Kanak Konoha _tersebut, dengan cepat Sakura keluar dan menyusuri halaman taman sekolah yang cukup luas itu untuk mencari sosok bocah tampan duplikat Sasuke yang berumur 4 tahunan di sana.

Namun nihil.

Ia tak menemukan Kei di sekitar sekolah. Bahkan Sakura telah berkali-kali mengelilingi halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan berbagai permainan anak itu tapi yang terlihat hanyalah beberapa orang dewasa yang lalu lalanh menjemput anaknya dan Sakura juga telah bertanya pada beberapa guru di sekolah ini. Tapi jawaban mereka semua sama, tak ada yang melihat kemana perginya bocah lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Huufftt... Kemana kau Kei-_kun..._?"

Desahan putus asa kembali keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan duduk di kursi tepat bawah pohon rindang sebelah sekolah yang mengarah ke jalan besar.

Ia tak menampik jika Kei tak ditemukan di mana-mana karena memang dirinya terlambat 30 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya.

"Ck, apa yang harus aku lakukan dan katakan pada Sasuke nanti... Ah! Sasuke! Ya lebih baik ku telepon dia~" Seru Sakura di tengah keputus asaan yang melandanya.

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan segera menghubungi sang Tuan.

"_Hallo_?" Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sangat _familiar_ mengangkat telelon tersebut.

Sakura kembali tersenyum sumringah mendengar Sasuke mengangkatnya. "Ah, Tuan Sasuke-!"

"_Ini siapa?_" Tanya Sasuke di seberang sana memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Ini saya Saki Tuan." Jawab Sakura.

"_Hn, Saki. Tahu nomor pribadiku ini dari mana?" _Sasuke justru mengintrogasi Sakura di saat genting begini.

"Itu tidak penting Tuan! Sekarang yang lebih pen-!"

"_Jawabanmu lebih penting!" _Tegas Sasuke yang lagi-lagi memotongnya tak sabar.

Sakura merotasi kedua bola matanya bosan harus menanggapi pertanyaan klasik seperti ini.

"Dari Itachi-_sama_ Tuan!" Sahut Sakura sebal.

"_Hn, Itachi... Sekarang sebutkan apa masalahmu secara singkat karena kau telah mengganggu kesibukanku!" _Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ya Tuan, saya tak-!"

"_Apakah masalahmu lebih penting dari pekerjaanku?" _Tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Saya tak menemukan Kei-_kun_ di manapun TUAANNN!" Pekik Sakura dengan penuh penekanan di akhir, habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi majikan arogannya ini.

"_APA!? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi, Hah!?"_ Tiba-tiba Sasuke juga memekik tak kalah nyaring dari Sakura.

"Kau selalu memotong perkataanku, _baka_!" Sungut Sakura refleks.

"_Apa kau bilang?_" Sasuke hendak marah mendengar perkataan Sakura yang mengatainya _baka_, tapi ia tahan. Sekarang situasi menyangkut hilangnya anak semata wayangnya. "_Haahh, apa kau sudah mencarinya? Biasanya Kei menunggu jemputan sambil duduk di ayunan taman sekolahnya." _Lanjutnya lagi setenang mungkin sambil menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada sandaran kursi kerja kebanggaannya.

Sakura langsung mengedarkan _emerald_nya untuk menelisik sekitar, dan ia hanya melihat ayunan kosong yang bergoyang terkena angin. "Saya tak melihatnya di sana..."

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera ke sana! Klik! Tuutt...tuuutt...!" _Putus Sasuke sepihak.

"Yah... Baiklah..." Gumam Sakura lirih.

Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu Sasuke seperti apa yang telah di perintahkannya. Karena Sakura tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apakah ia harus melapor polisi atas hilangnya bocah 4 tahun itu? Tentu tidak! Karena wajib lapor itu bisa diproses jika telah lewat 1x24 jam. Jadi memang lebih baik ia berdiam diri menunggu sang Majikan tiba.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit. Akhirnya Sasuke tiba di tempat Sakura dalam keadaan berantakan. Kemeja mahal yang selalu ia kenakan terlihat sedikit lusuh dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Belum lagi rambut _raven_nya yang mencuat kebelakang itu juga tampak berantakan dan poninya terlihat lepek karena beberapa ada yang menempel disekitar kening terkena keringat. Hal itu membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Tu-Tuan, kau... Menggunakan bus umum?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke dengan tampang kusutnya baru saja turun dari bus kota yang penuh sesak oleh penumpang tersebut.

"Ck, mau bagaimana lagi? Mobilku sedang kau gunakan!" Jawab Sasuke malas sambil mendudukkan bokong di kursi tempat Sakura menunggu.

Sakura terkekeh geli karenanya. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya tak suka.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sungut bungsu Uchiha itu sebal.

"Hehe tidak... Saya baru kali ini melihat Tuan sangat errr, berantakan."

Sakura jadi semakin tahu, bahwa dibalik sikap tegas nan congkak Sasuke, ternyata dia bisa terlihat begitu berantakan jika itu mengenai Kei. Bahkan majikannya yang memiliki harga diri setinggi gunung itu rela menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti bus yang penuh sesak demi menyusul kemari mencari anak semata wayangnya mengesampingkan harga dirinya.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih merengut sebal itu mulai mengedarkan _onyxn_ya untuk menelisik sekitar sekolah anak lelakinya. Ia menghela napas berat saat melihat keadaan yang memang sudah sepi ini. Sepertinya seluruh guru dan murid memang telah lama meninggalkan bangunan tempat bermain dan menuntut ilmu bagi kanak-kanak tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan keberadaan Kei pada guru di sini sebelum mereka pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, "sudah, tapi tak ada yang tahu..." Jawabnya lirih dengan ekspresi sedih tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke terdiam melihat raut wajah sendu Sakura yang turut merasakan sedih atas hilangnya Kei. Karena baru kali ini ada yang benar-benar peduli pada anaknya selain keluarga dekat dan _maid_ yang bekerja bertahun-tahun untuknya. Biasanya para wanita maupun rekan bisnisnya yang sengaja berpura-pura baik pada anaknya hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya saja tak lebih.

Tapi Saki, dia seoramg _maid_ yang baru beberapa hari lalu bekerja dengannya dan mengenal Kei, sudah langsung bisa akrab dengan anak lelakinya yang terkadang manja dan tak mau dekat dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi dengan Saki, Kei bisa menjadi bocah manis yang penurut dan ceria.

"Jadi... Kita harus bagaimana Tuan?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hn, tenang dulu. Mungkin Kei sudah dijemput oleh neneknya atau oleh Kakashi," jeda sejenak, "ah, Kakashi! Aku akan menghubunginya untuk memastikan." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya di saku celananya dan menghubungi asisten kepercayaannya yang memang selama ini bertugas mengantar jemput buah hatinya. Sasuke sedikit berjalan menjauh saat akan menelpon Kakashi.

Tentunya hal itu membuat Sakura tak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan di sana. Ia hanya melihat punggung tegap sang majikan sambil tersenyum tipis. Batinnya berkata kalau Sasuke adalah ayah yang baik untuk Kei, walau pria Uchiha itu sangat tidak peka terhadap anaknya yang memang butuh perhatian ekstra dari sang ayah.

Huh, kalau saja Sakura menjadi ibu Kei nanti. Ia pasti akan memberikan seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayangnya untuk bocah tampan tersebut. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah gadis bernama Sakura itu ber_'blushing_ ria.

"Tidak! Tidak! Mikir apa kau Sakura... Itu 'kan masih lama..." Elaknya menepis pemikiran yang baru saja nangkring di kepala _pink_ terbungkus _wig_ tersebut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hn, kau kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ti-tidak Tuan!" Jawab Sakura cepat, "jadi, apa katanya?"

"Ya, sesuai dugaan. Kakashi yang menjemput Kei dan mereka sekarang sedang berada di rumah kedua orang tuaku."

Sakura berbinar mendengar kabar baik tersebut, "syukurlah~ kalau begitu kita bisa pulang dengan ten- KRUUYUUKKK~" Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya, "Hn, pulang? Padahal cacing diperutmu sedang berdemo, eh?"

Gadis manis Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu semakin tertunduk malu, ia merutuki keadaan perutnya yang berbunyi sangat nyaring dihadapan sang majikan alias calon suami masa depannya itu. '_Che, benar-benar memalukannn!'_ Jerit _inner_nya.

Gyuutt!

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya berjalan ke suatu tempat, "Tu-Tuan, kita mau kemana?"

"Kita harus membungkam cacing diperutmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai masih terus menarik tangan mungil _maid_ sementaranya menuju rumah makan terdekat.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berada di depan sebuah warung makan sederhana tak jauh dari sekolah Kei di ujung jalan besar.

"_Ramen_?" Gumam Sakura saat Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tempat makan sederhana bernama _Kedai Ramen Ichiraku_ tersebut.

"Kenapa? Tak suka _ramen_?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah menyamankan diri di kursinya.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak, saya menyukainya... Hanya saja tak terpikirkan jika Tuan Sasuke juga menyukai _ramen_..." Cicitnya melemah sembari turut mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah sang majikan.

"Hn, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya kedai ini yang terdekat," Ujarnya terdapat jeda sejenak, "dan _ramen_ adalah makanan _favorite_ sahabat yang tak kuakui." Lanjutnya lagi sebelum memesan beberapa menu pada pelayan kedai ini.

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapinya dan segera memesan bagiannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang wanita cantik berhelai merah muda pekat yang tengah menatap tak suka akan keakraban keduanya.

"Hmm... Ternyata kau sudah bisa melupakanku eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" Desis wanita yang mengenakan mini _dress_ berwarna merah terang itu sinis.

Wanita itu sebenarnya tengah menunggu seseorang, tapi perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan saat melihat pria dari masa lalunya yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru sambil menggaet tangan seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam _maid_ di sana.

Ia masih terus saja mengawasi dengan tatapan tak suka, sampai ponselnya berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk dan ia segera menjawabnya.

"Ah, hallo sayang... Apa? Kau tak bisa kemari? Oh baiklah aku saja yang akan ke sana... Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebentar, kau tunggu saja, _okey_... Klik!"

Setelah menjawab telepon dari seseorang yang sudah di tunggunya, ia segera menaruh kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam tas jinjing yang tengah dibawanya.

"Hmm... Karena aku ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu Sasuke-_kun_~" Ucapnya dengan seringaian licik terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Hei, bertemu lagi denganku Hezlin ****ヽ****(^****。****^)****ノ**

**Gomen ya lanjutin ff ini bener-bener lamaaa,, lebih satu bulan terbengkalai hehehe tapi sekarang udh aq lanjut kok... Semoga suka ya...**

**Oh yaa, ada readers yg tanya kapan lemonnya? Waduh, blom bisa aq pastikan nih kapan... Karena harus sesuai sama jalan cerita awal yg udh aq buat,, tapi pasti akan ada kok... Sepertinya di chap depan sudah menjurus ke bagian lemon sih, sepertinya loh yaaa~ hoho...**

.

**Sekali lagi makasih yaa untuk kalian yang udh mendukung diriku, dan juga yang udah RnR, fav dan follow ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**Hezlin seneng banget sama antusias kalian akan ff buatanku ini, dan maaf kali ini gak bisa balas review satu-satu, soalnya lagi kejar setoran dan mata juga udah berat banget #plak hehehe**

**.**

**Special Thanks to: **

Nikechaann, Laras921, YOktf, dsetyorini37, dianarndraha, Cherry853, Pearl-kun, mantika mochi, .967, suket alang alang, Azure Shine, megan091, , sakura uchiha stivani, Miura Kumiko, hanazono yuri, intanm, ayuniejung, imahkakoeni, caesarpuspita, An Style, crystallized blossom, Arisha Kyou, Nur520, Luca Marvell, , Blueyes pinkerest, sami haruchi 2, dinda adriani, aidan, Chichak deth, Guest, Guest, haruharuno, Guest, chcha, ayuharuno, ai, Uchi, Kura Sakura, Guest, Shinta.U, pink cherry, blue sky, uchiha lovers, hanna, F, , YashiUchiHatake, Guest, BaekhyunSaranghae, Heni, sakutira chan, Guest, toru perri, uchiha ciety, nacha, ongkitang, Tatzune UchiKujyo himawari, mutiara,

uchiha izumi, ongkitang, aieta cherry, Annisa852, Fransisca Tan, JungHa-chan, suzuki michiyo, saskey saki, Vya chan, hani, Guest.

**Makasih udah RnR... **

**Jangan lupa RnR lagi yaa? Kritik dan Saran kalian, Hezlin tunggu**

╮**(╯▽╰)╭**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

**.**

.

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wanita berhelai merah muda pekat mengenakan mini _dress_ merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih susunya itu melenggang pergi mendekati kedai _ramen_ tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan anggun. Ia menyeberang jalan besar di hadapannya hati-hati.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan kedai tersebut, kedai yang pernah menjadi kenangan masa lalunya bersama pria yang akan ia temui beberapa detik lagi itu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat percaya diri kala memasuki kedai tersebut dan segera mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah pria masa lalunya.

Dengan suara lemah lembut ia memanggil pelayan di kedai yang sudah beberapa tahun berganti kepemilikan ini.

"Paman Teuchi- Ah, iya... Paman Teuchi 'kan sudah lama berhenti dari sini karena di rekrut bekerja di tempat seorang pengusaha kaya raya itu..." Gumamnya pelan namun di sengaja dan tetap terdengar hingga ke sebelah. "Hemm.. Baiklah, aku pesan _ramen special_ ya Paman~"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara _familiar_ di sebelahnya, ia pun melirik melalui ekor matanya dan seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Hn, Tayuya..." Desisnya pelan namun penuh penekanan dengan raut wajah tak senang.

Wanita yang di panggil Tayuya itu menyeringai sesaat sebelum ia menoleh dan tersenyum, "ah! Sasuke-_kun_... Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa?" Suara riangnya terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini!?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengindahkan sapaan wanita yang pernah menjadi bagian masa lalunya itu.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Ucapnya mengulangi, "tentu saja ingin memakan _ramen_ 'kan?" Lanjutnya lagi. "Apa kau tak suka bertemu denganku lagi, eh?

"Huh, aku tak peduli." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kei-_kun_?" Celetuk Tayuya lagi, "aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia sekarang, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak aku meninggalkannya saat bayi~" sambungnya riang sambil terkekeh pelan dan itu sukses mengundang tatapan tak suka dari Sasuke, "hem, mungkin kapan-kapan, aku bisa menemuinya. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti ya~"

"Jangan pernah berharap untuk bertemu dengannya! Dia juga telah menganggap ibunya mati sejak lama!" Desis Sasuke tajam penuh penekanan.

"Hee, _souka_?" Tayuya berpura-pura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Walaupun ia sudah mengira jawaban Sasuke pasti akan seperti ini.

Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke turut merasakan atmosfer tak mengenakkan itu akhirnya menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan detik berikutnya ia dibuat kagum karena melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang terlihat dewasa dan memiliki rambut berhelai serupa dengannya. Yah, walaupun warna rambut Sakura lebih terlihat _soft pink_ dari pada rambut wanita itu.

"Wah, ternyata kau sedang berkencan? Pantas saja kau merasa terusik dengan kehadiranku, _ne_?" Cibir Tayuya sinis saat melihat manik _emerald_ Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura masih terdiam melihat perseteruan sang majikan dengan wanita yang tak ia ketahui siapa itu.

"Hem, sekarang kau tergila-gila dengan seorang pembantu, eh?" Tayuya masih terus melayangkan cibiran sinisnya, "aku tak menyangka setelah berpisah dariku kau ma-!"

"DIAM!" Bentak bungsu Uchiha itu tiba-tiba. "Jangan pernah campuri urusanku lagi!" Lanjut Sasuke penuh penekanan dan itu membuat Tayuya semakin geram.

"Saki, cepat habiskan _ramen_mu lalu kita segera pergi dari sini!" Tegas Sasuke, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura dan kebetulan _ramen_ Sakura juga sudah mau habis. Jadi setelah itu mereka bisa segera pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

Diam-diam Tayuya menyeringai licik menatap punggung tegap sang mantan suami yang mulai menjauhi kedai bersama seorang gadis berseragam _maid_ tersebut. Entah apa yang berada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

~oOOOo~

"Tuan, tadi itu...sia-!"

"Lupakan!" Sentak Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Yang tadi tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Jadi lupakan saja!" Lanjutnya lagi menjelaskan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura melainkan pandangannya terus fokus menyetir menghadap depan.

Nyuut!

Nyeri, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Memang hal itu tadi bukan urusannya dan tak ada hubungannya dengannya yang seorang _maid_ ini. Tapi terbesit rasa sesak dan pedih di ulu hatinya kala itu menyangkut sang majikan alias calon suami masa depannya itu. Sakura tahu, sepertinya wanita tadi adalah mantan isteri Sasuke dan juga berarti adalah ibu kandung Kei. Sebuah rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana masa lalu Sasuke dulu juga muncul dibenaknya. Hanya saja Sakura mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya itu hingga waktu yang tepat nanti ia akan menanyakannya, kalau sekarang tentu saja tidak. Apalah arti dirinya yang hanya seorang _maid_ ini bertanya kehidupan pribadi sang majikan jika ia hanya akan dicap sebagai pembantu tak tahu diri.

"Baiklah Tuan, saya mengerti..." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sepintas Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya sebelum mengalihkan atensinya kembali ke depan dan membiarkan keadaan hening menyergap keduanya sepanjang perjalanan.

Ya, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di dalam mobil mewah sang Uchiha. Dengan Sasuke yang menyetir dan Sakura duduk di kursi sebelah sang majikan. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah utama Uchiha dimana tempat kedua orang tua Sasuke tinggal. Mereka ke sana untuk sekalian menjemput Kei pulang tak lebih, karena tak bisa berharap pada Kakashi yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati, pikirnya.

Walaupun begitu Sakura cukup berdebar mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Apalagi bertemu dalam keadaan sebagai _maid_ begini, uhhh... Sungguh tak dapat di percaya. Semoga saja mereka belum mengetahui perihal perjodohan ini dari orang tuanya dan perihal siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Batin Sakura cemas.

.

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk berekendara menuju kediaman Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Kini mereka telah tiba di sebuah rumah besar bergaya tradisional yang dikelilingi oleh dinding besar dengan sebuah gerbang di depannya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan gerbang tersebut, tak jauh dari situ juga terparkir mobil mewah milik Itachi dan mobil yang selalu dibawa oleh Kakashi.

'_Ternyata semuanya sedang berkumpul di sini.'_ Batin Sasuke seraya keluar dari mobil dan memberi kode pada Sakura di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam.

Sakura terperanjat melihat rumah induk keluarga Uchiha yang sangat besar dengan bangunan khas tradisional Jepang ini. Berbeda dengan rumah Sasuke yang identik dengan gaya barat, rumah ini benar-benar masih murni dengan budaya Negerinya.

Saat masuk pun mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan berpakaian tradisional. Para pelayan itu berbaris rapi dan menunduk hormat akan kedatangan Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengekor dibelakang sambil menelisik keadaan seluruh penjuru rumah ini yang masih tampak asri dengan beberapa kolam ikan mas koki dan banyak pohon bambu yang mengelilingi sebuah tempat bersantai seperti gazebo yang juga terbuat dari bambu. Benar-benar nuansa jaman dulu, nuansa yang jarang ditemui di kota-kota besar seperti Konoha. Di sini sungguh nyaman dan menyegarkan, seluruh taman dan pekarangannya sangat terawat. Pikiran Sakura yang menegang sedari tadi seolah bisa rileks kembali.

Brukk!

Tiba-tiba Sakura menubruk punggung tegap Sasuke yang berhenti di depannya. Sakura mengusap kening lebarnya yang tertutupi poni seraya melihat kedepan yang ternyata ada sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Dirinya melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Gadis manis Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu tahu jika ini adalah ruangan utama dalam rumah induk ini. Dan ia pun segera bergegas mengikuti Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ah! Itu Saki _Baa-chan_ dan papa!"

Sedetik setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut, Sakura dibuat kaget oleh pekikan cadel yang sangat ia kenali itu. Ya, itu adalah pekikan anak sang majikan yang tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangannya dan berlari kearah Sakura lalu menerjang dan memeluk kaki jenjang Sakura yang tak tertutupi seragam _maid_ tersebut.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala _raven_ Kei sambil tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah manja anak calon suaminya itu. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat akrab seperti sekarang. Karena biasanya Kei akan terlebih dulu memeluk sang ayah.

Dan Sasuke hanya memandang singkat sambil mendengus geli melihatnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja rendah yang cukup besar di tengah ruangan ini. Di meja tersebut ternyata telah berkumpul seluruh anggota keluarganya lengkap dengan kakak ipar dan keponakan mungilnya yang masih berusia 2 tahun di gendongan neneknya -Uchiha Mikoto- itu minus Kakashi yang mungkin sedang bersantai di salah satu bagian rumah ini.

"Jadi, itu yang namanya Saku-! Ah, Saki-_chan_... _Nee_ Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Nyonya Uchiha yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak setengah abad lebih itu riang.

Sasuke terkejut, dari mana sang ibu mengetahui tentang _maid_ barunya? Pikirnya langsung mengarah kearah sang kakak yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. 'Ah! pasti dari _baka aniki_nya.' Pikirnya lagi.

"Hn, dia _maid_ sementara di rumahku." Jawab Sasuke datar seraya mendudukkan diri disebelah kakak iparnya dan berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya, turut bergabung dalam perkumpulan keluarga yang jarang-jarang terjadi ini. Di sini ia sempat bingung dan agak curiga, tumben-tumbennya seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul saat tak sedang ada acara apapun seperti ini.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ diberi tahu oleh Itachi-_kun_ tentang _maid_ barumu itu, dia benar-benar _kawaii_..." Lanjut Mikoto menjelaskan. Sakura _blushing_ dibagian ini, ia hanya bisa diam untuk saat ini memperhatikan interaksi keluarga calon suaminya kelak. "Ayo kemari, bergabung bersama kami, Saki-_chan_~" Ajak Mikoto dan itu membuat seluruh manik _onyx_ di sana menatapnya aneh.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan calon man-Aw~!" Seketika perkataan ibu dari dua anak itu terpotong oleh cubitan kecil sang suami yang dengan wajah ketusnya mencoba memberi kode pada sang isteri yang selalu keceplosan itu. "Ehm, maksudku pada _maid_ barumu Sasuke-_kun_~" Elak Mikoto setelah sadar perkataannya yang nyaris membongkar identitas calon mantunya itu.

Sakura menganga, pembicaraan macam apa ini? Nyata-nyata penyamaran akan identitas aslinya sungguh tak berlaku di sini. Sepertinya keluarga besar Uchiha telah mengetahui segala sesuatunya minus Sasuke. Gadis berdarah Haruno itu bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Tapi _inner_nya menyemangati untuk tetap bersikap apa adanya seperti dirinya yang biasa. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk, mengikuti perintah sang Nyonya besar untuk duduk bergabung di meja besar Uchiha itu. Ia hendak duduk sambil menuntun Kei agar ikut duduk dan Kei segera beralih menuju sang ayah di sebelah Sakura, lalu bocah tampan duplikat Sasuke itu segera menyamankan diri dipangkuan ayahnya.

Lalu Mikoto menyuruh Sakura untuk menikmati kudapan yang telah disediakan oleh pelayan kepercayaan Uchiha di sini.

Sakura senang dengan keramah tamahan keluarga yang kelak akan bersatu dengannya itu. Yah walaupun saat melihat tampang sang pemimpin Uchiha, alias ayah Sasuke yang memiliki wajah datar tanpa senyum sedikitpun itu membuatnya canggung. Sepertinya Sasuke mewarisi sifat dari sang ayah yang terlihat dingin. Tak seperti Itachi yang mewarisi sifat sang ibu yang sangat bersahabat.

"Wuah, jadi ini _maid_ barumu? Sangat menggemaskan~" Ujar Hanna sembari menoleh ke samping kanan tempat Sakura duduk sedikit terhalang Sasuke yang duduk tepat disebelahnya itu riang seolah-olah baru pertama kali bertemu Sakura agar Sasuke tak curiga, hebat juga aktingnya batin Sakura.

Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum bangga akan kemampuan akting sang isteri.

"Kau beruntung memiliki _maid_ sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_~" Lanjutnya lagi dan itu membuat Sakura semakin memerah mendapat pujian yang bertubi-tubi seperti ini.

"Hn, beruntung apanya? Aku hanya terpaksa menerimanya!" Sahut Sasuke tajam.

Dan seketika hal itu membuat perasaan Sakura yang barusan membumbung tinggi, tiba-tiba jatuh ke dasar lautan hingga hancur berkeping-keping lengkap dimakan oleh ikan Hiu pula.

"Hahaha~"

Sontak saja seluruhnya tertawa, minus Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar yang sialan tampan dan Fugaku -sang kepala keluarga- dengan wajah tegas namun terlihat sangar di mata Sakura itu sepertinya sedang mati-matian menahan tawa, ck!

"Kata-kata pedasmu belum berubah eh, _baka otouto_?" Sindir Itachi dan ditanggapi oleh decihan oleh Sasuke.

"_Ne_, Saki-_chan_... Jangan diambil hati yaa perkataan Sasuke-_kun_ tadi~ dia memang sangat kaku orangnya seperti ayahnya~" Mikoto menjelaskan supaya calon mantunya bisa memaklumi sikap dingin anak bungsunya, "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan..." Ia berkata sambil melirik sang suami yang juga merasa tersindir dan akhirnya hanya bisa berdehem pelan menanggapinya.

"Eh! Tak apa-apa kok Nyonya... Sa-saya sudah terbiasa, ahaha~" Jawab Sakura tertawa kikuk sambil meraih segelas _ocha_ yang disediakan para pelayan di sini untuknya.

Hening sejenak.

"Nenek~" Terdengar suara Kei kembali memecah keheningan yang baru saja tercipta.

"Hem, ada apa Kei-_kun_?" Mikoto menjawab panggilan cucunya lembut.

Kei yang duduk dipangkuan ayahnya sedikit mencondongkan tubuh dan menyangga kedua sikunya pada meja tempat mereka berkumpul sebelum kembali berujar.

"Apakah Himeka-_chan_ tidulnya lama?" Tanya Kei pada sang nenek yang masih memangku tubuh mungil seorang balita lucu berambut hitam lurus sebahu yang merupakan anak dari paman dan bibinya -Itachi dan Hanna- itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Sepertinya akan lama, 'kan Himeka-_chan_ baru saja tertidur sayang~" Hanna turut menimpali tak lupa dengan senyuman lembut terpatri di wajahnya sambil mengacak gemas surai _raven_ keponakannya itu.

Kei langsung kembali terduduk dipangkuan sang ayah lesu, "aku 'kan masih ingin belmain dengannya..."

"Kau 'kan bisa bermain dengannya lagi kapan-kapan Kei." Sambung Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kei dan di sambut dengan tatapan bingung oleh bocah lelaki Uchiha itu maupun oleh seluruh manik _onyx_ di sana.

"Kei-_kun_ bisa bermain dengan Saki _Ba-chan_~ di luar, ayooo...?" Ajak Sakura, sekalian melarikan diri dari pertemuan keluarga calon suaminya yang sangat dadakan ini.

Bagaimanapun Sakura belum siap, yaah walaupun keluarga Sasuke turut membantunya dalam menyembunyikan identitasnya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sangat canggung jika terlalu lama di sini. Batinnya.

Kei menyambut uluran tangan Sakura semangat, "Emm! Ayooo_ Ba-chan_~" Ia memekik senang.

Dan mereka berdua pergi ke pekarangan luar rumah induk Uchiha ini tentunya setelah Sakura meminta ijin terlebih dahulu dan diijinkan oleh Mikoto yang memandangnya senang. Sakura dan Kei pun segera menghilang dari pandangan para Uchiha untuk sekedar bermain di luar, berjalan-jalan atau memberi makan ikan mas koki di sana bersama Kakashi yang tak sengaja bertemu di teras luar.

"Wahh~ mereka berdua sangat cocok ya..." Seru Mikoto senang, "kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan calon istri seperti Saki~" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menerawang jauh.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan karena rengekan ibunya yang selalu saja mendesakknya untuk segera mencari calon istri lagi.

"Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan calon ibu baru untuk Kei, _baka otouto_?" Timpal Itachi menambahi perkataan sang ibu.

"Hn, nanti jika ada wanita yang membuatku tertarik!" Jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia malas berlama-lama di introgasi masalah yang sama setiap kali kemari.

"Kuharap juga secepatnya Sasuke-_kun_~ sebelum kau semakin bertambah tua~" Sambung Hanna dan mengundang tawa bagi semuanya.

"Cih!"

"Kau tenang saja, kami tak akan membiarkan kau dan Kei bertambah tua tanpa seorang istri sekaligus Ibu untuk Kei-_kun_, hoho~" Lanjut Mikoto bersemangat.

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_?" Sasuke bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh keluarganya ini darinya, entahlah.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Suara _baritone_ Fugaku akhirnya terdengar mengakhiri pembicaraan.

~oOOOo~

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi umum di rumah ini. Tentu saja karena dia tak memiliki kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamarnya yang hanya sekelas _maid_ itu. _Emerald_nya menelisik keadaan seluruh rumah yang sangat sepi entah kemana para penghuninya. Yang Sakura tahu hanya Sasuke yang kembali ke tempat pertapaannya di lantai paling atas rumah ini -tentu saja untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan. Sedangkan Kei kelelahan dan langsung tertidur semenjak pulang dari rumah induk Uchiha. Sementara yang lainnya seperti nenek Chiyo dan Kakashi, tak tahu di mana rimbanya.

-Ah, Sakura tak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah ingin mandi, mandi dan mandi.

Oh... Ayolah~ tubuhnya benar-benar sangat lengket oleh keringat setelah sibuk beraktivitas seharian ini. Lagipula hari juga sudah sore, jadi tak ada salahnya membersihkan diri lebih cepat dari biasanya, toh seluruh pekerjaannya hari ini juga telah selesai.

Sakura segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah dirasa tempat tersebut tidak ada yang menggunakannya. Ia bernapas lega, ia ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di dalam sana dan mengguyur seluruh kepalanya dengan air dingin agar segar kembali.

Tentunya ia juga telah membawa seluruh perlengkapan mandinya dan baju ganti, karena Sakura tak mungkin mengenakan seragam _maid_ selama 24 jam penuh. Ia diberi kelonggaran dalam berpakaian, hanya akan mengenakan seragam _maid_ saat siang hari dan boleh menggunakan pakaian biasa di malam hari -tentunya pakaian yang masih terlihat sopan seperti _blouse_ hijau muda sewarna dengan kedua matanya dan celana pendek sebatas lutut akan ia kenakan setelah acara mandinya selesai.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mandinya, Sakura dengan cepat memakai baju gantinya saat itu juga di dalam kamar mandi, tak lupa _wig_ sebagai benda wajib yang harus selalu ia kenakan. Tapi kali ini gadis musim semi itu mengikat _wig_ tersebut. Ia mengikatnya sedang, tak terlalu tinggi maupun tak terlalu rendah. Tentu saja hal itu juga sukses memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan tengkuk putih mulusnya. Dengan seksama ia mengikat rambut palsunya agar tak membuat rambut _pink_nya terlihat.

Ia menghela napas puas setelah berhasil menguncir rambut palsunya. Jelas saja kali ini wajahnya jadi terlihat semakin segar dengan helaian yang terikat rapi kebelakang menyisakan beberapa anak rambut palsunya di sisi kanan kiri wajah cantik Sakura. Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia ingin melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menunggu panggilan dari sang majikan kalau-kalau ada perlu dengannya.

Tapi pandangan Sakura terhenti kala melihat nenek Chiyo yang berjalan terburu-buru dengan membawa perlengkapan yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"_Baa-san_, sedang apa?" Sakura memutuskan untuk menyapanya, kalau-kalau wanita tua itu butuh bantuannya. Karena jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya dia sedikit kesulitan -bahkan naik tangga rumah ini pun rasanya sulit sekali untuknya.

Chiyo tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh kearah sumber suara, "ah, Saki..." Ujarnya saat melihat _maid_ baru itu melangkah mendekat. "Wah, kau wangi sekali~" Lanjutnya lagi saat mencium wangi sabun aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Hem, aku baru saja selesai mandi _Baa-san_. Apa... Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Chiyo hendak menolak dan mengatakan jika dia tak perlu bantuan, sebelum suara besar Kakashi menginterupsinya.

"Chiyo _Baa-san_!" Seru Kakashi dari balik pintu dan berjalan mendekat, "aku butuh bantuanmu, alergi pada tubuh Genma kembali muncul dan dia butuh obat racikanmu dengan tumbuhan obat yang kau tanam di pekarangan." Kakashi menjelaskan.

Dan sedetik kemudian Chiyo mengangguk, ia tahu benar penyakit alergi gatal-gatal pada tubuh Genma yang merupakan _Security_ di sini itu hanya bisa mereda oleh obat racikannya. Lalu dengan sigap ia langsung memberikan seluruh perlengkapan yang ia bawa pada gadis yang termangu di sebelahnya.

Sakura menerimanya refleks dalam keadaan bingung. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan beberapa balsam pereda nyeri otot didalam sebuah kotak yang diberikan Chiyo ini.

"Saki, kau harus menggantikanku memijat Sasuke-_sama_. Ia bilang tubuhnya sedikit pegal." Titah _maid senior_ itu serius.

"Hee? Ta-tapi aku tak bisa memijat _Baa-san!"_ Elak Sakura.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Tegas Chiyo mantap sambil memberitahu Sakura bagaimana cara memijat dengan menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya dan di balas anggukan mengerti dari Sakura -walaupun dia masih ragu akan pijatannya nanti.

Setelah itu Chiyo langsung melenggang pergi bersama Kakashi yang sepintas tampak mendengus geli melihat kepolosan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar majikannya di lantai dua.

Kamar?

BLUSH!

Menyebutkan kata '_kamar_' saja sudah memberikan efek tersendiri baginya, yaitu membuat wajahnya memerah semerah buah tomat kesukaan sang majikan. Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat, menepis pemikiran mesum yang nangkring di otaknya. Sepanjang jalan menaiki tangga, tak henti-hentinya ia memperagakan cara memijat yang diajarkan secara kilat oleh Chiyo. Sebelah tangannya memegang sekotak perlengkapan dan sebelahnya lagi sibuk menggantung di udara dan menggerakkan jari jemarinya seperti sedang meremas sesuatu lalu menggerakkan jarinya memutar berulang kali. Begitulah yang diajarkan Chiyo. Sakura terus melakukannya berulang hingga kini ia telah berada di depan pintu kamar sang majikan tampannya.

Ia menegup ludah gugup sebelum tangan putihnya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu besar tersebut.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Masuk _Baa-san._" Seru Sasuke yang ternyata sudah dalam posisi tengkurap di aras ranjang _kingsize_nya hingga tak mengetahui jika yang masuk adalah Sakura.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

Debaran jantung Sakura sudah seperti mengajak perang semenjak ia melangkah memasuki kamar besar Sasuke. Terlebih saat melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke yang tidak memakai atasan dan hanya mengenakan celana sebatas lutut itu terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap pasrah, sedangkan kepalanya mengarah kesamping dan tak terlihat dari posisi Sakura berdiri.

Glek! '_Betapa indahnya pahatan punggung tegap nan kokoh itu di mata Sakura.' _Desahnya dalam hati seraya kembali menegup ludah grogi. Ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang yang sama dengan pria Uchiha itu pelan. Tangannya menggantung bingung harus mulai memijat dari bagian mana.

"Kau bisa memijat dari sekitar bahuku _Baa-san_." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara sedikit serak dan mulai menceritakan kronologis kenapa bahunya bisa cedera secara singkat agar Chiyo -dalam pikiran Sasuke- bisa memijat bagian yang memang terasa sakit.

Sakura yang memang awam dalam hal pijat-memijat itu hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata benar dugaannya jika tuannya itu mengalami cedera punggung akibat dirinya. Wajah Sakura melunak menatap punggung lebar Sasuke, ia merasa bersalah karenanya. Namun seketika ia kembali optimis untuk mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan maupun tenaganya agar punggung tegap sang majikan bisa sembuh.

"_Baa-san_, kau mendengarku?" Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk menoleh kebelakang namun segera ditahan oleh tangan Sakura. Untuk saat ini Sakura ingin berpura-pura menjadi Chiyo agar tak terlalu menimbulkan kecanggungan nantinya.

"Hm..." Gumamnya menjawab dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali rileks.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai sekarang." Kata Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya walau sepintas ia sedikit mencium aroma _cherry_ semerbak dari belakang, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening merasakan aroma yang sangat _familiar_ ini dan kemudian tergantikan oleh aroma terapi dari balsam pereda nyeri otot yang baru saja dibuka Sakura. Hal itu membuatnya kembali rileks dan menutupkan mata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kini tangan Sakura mulai mengoleskan balsam tersebut pada permukaan kulit punggung nan halus milik Sasuke lalu menggerakkan jemari lentiknya untuk memijat dan meremas bahu lebar itu sekuat tenaga hingga Sasuke menggeram menahan sakit.

"Arrghh! Jangan terlalu kuat _Baa-san_! Ini tak seperti pijatanmu yang biasa!" Protes Sasuke ditengah-tengah geramannya.

Sakura terkejut dan segera menurunkan tingkat kekuatan tangannya agar memijat dengan tekanan sedang seperti yang di minta sang majikan.

Sedangkan Sasuke mulai kembali rileks menyamankan tubuhnya saat dirasa pijatan tersebut melemah. Di sini sempat terlintas keanehan dibenaknya, ia merasakan sebuah jemari yang lentik nan halus tak seperti jemari _maid senior_nya yang sudah agak keriput itu. Tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh kecurigaan tersebut kala pikirannya dibuat sesantai mungkin oleh pijitan ber_volume_ sedang yang berhasil menyamankannya kembali.

Dengan telaten Sakura memijat titik-titik urat yang diberitahu Chiyo. Ia belajar dengan cepat. Pijatannya teratur membuat Sasuke tak bersuara, entahlah. Mungkin saja dia tertidur karena pijatannya ini, batin Sakura bangga. Tapi sesekali ia memijat dengan kekuatan yang sedikit berlebih mengakibatkan Sasuke kembali menggeram protes dan...

...berbalik seketika.

Sakura langsung melotot kaget bahkan menahan napas sangking terkejutnya melihat sang majikan tampan yang berbalik badan tiba-tiba langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan memicing tajam. Membuatnya menunduk malu tak berani menatap tuannya itu dan hanya menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Hn, jadi kau menyamar menjadi Chiyo agar bisa memijatku, eh?"

"Ti-tidak Tuan!" Sakura menyangkal hal tersebut panik walaupun _inner_nya mrmbenarkan perkataan Sasuke barusan, "sa-saya hanya di suruh menggantikan Chiyo _Baa-san_ sementara karena dia ada pekerjaan mendadak~" Jelasnya lagi.

"Hn, begitu... Tapi kau senang 'kan? Telah menyentuh punggungku?" Pertanyaan menggoda keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

BLUSH!

Wajah Sakura mendadak semakin merah padam mendengar tuduhan _vulgar_ majikan mesum yang sialan tampan itu.

"Aa, kuanggap itu iya." Ujarnya lagi sambil mrnyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sakura yang memerah karenanya.

Sakura langsung mendongak dan menggeleng cepat, "ti-tidak Tuan! Sa-saya han- Kyaaa~!"

BRUUKK!

Perkataan bungsu Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu menjadi pekikan saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan dengan cepat membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Sakura sukses terbaring dibawah tubuh Sasuke yang tengah berada diatasnya dan menindihnya.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!

Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila. "Tu-Tuan... Apa yang anda lakukan...?" Cicit Sakura gelisah dan penasaran akan kelakuan tuannya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Sasuke tersenyum bengkok melihat kegelisahan yang terpancar dari sepasang _emerald_ indah yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dihadapannya.

"Huh, kau yang kemari dan kau juga yang memancingku." Goda Sasuke masih dengan seringaian terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Maksud an- Hmmpphhh-!"

Lagi-lagi perkataan gadis musim semi itu terhenti. Kali ini dihentikan oleh Sasuke yang dengan cepat membungkam bibir menggoda _maid_ dibawahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan sekaligus cerewet tersebut

.

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~ Gimana? Gimana? Kali ini Hezlin updte kilat 'kan? Hanya berjarak kurang lebih seminggu updtenya dari chap sebelumnya yang sampe sebulan malah, hehehe #tertawa senang. Baru kali ini soalnya bisa updte kilat, walau gak tahu chap slanjutnya gimana ntar. Akhirnya, #Fiuuhh. Ngelap keringet. **

**Oh iya, tak lupa Hezlin ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H yaaa... **

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin , mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa minnaaa~ ****ヽ****(^****。****^)****ノ**

**.**

**Sekali lagi makasih yaa untuk kalian yang udh mendukung diriku, dan juga yang udah RnR, fav dan follow ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

**.**

**Special Thanks to: **

_ , An Style, Lee bo na, kyuaiioe, YOktf, Emiko, Ryuuzaki-chan, hanazono yuri, Niwa-chann, dinda adr, pink blue sichiru, caesarpuspita, mantika mochi, Laras921, Hiruma Ai-chan, UchiHaruno Misaki, Luca Marvell, Cherry Aiko, Ihfaherdiati892, Nikechaann, Baekhyun, SaranghaeHeni, , jey sakura, ayuniejung, Azi-chan, suzuki michiyo, Nachanhime, Zeesuke Hikaru, rosmiyati344, IndahP, Yukiyamada, imahkakoeni, sami haruchi 2, Aumu aida, 96, Chichak deth, Uchiha Pioo, ToruPerri, Uchiha Nayla Haruno, Pink Cherry, , Guest, ayuharuno, uchiha lovers, lala-chan, ayaka yukino, tomato man, chchaa, Ai, Uchi, Guest uchiwa sakie, saskey saki, kilua akasuna, Gue, neko, cupscap, hanie gaemkyuu, Guest, YuyaRenfro, Gavin ShikaTema, JungHaBin. Vya-chan, SasuKetty._

.

**Oke kali ini Hezlin akan membalas review not login, dan bagi yg login bisa cek PM, cekidot ╮(╯▽╰)╭**

_**sami haruchi 2 : **__Arigatou Sami-chan udh setia RnR fic ini, hehe iya sasu mah ganas XD_

_**Aumu aida : **__Makasih udh RnR, hehe gomen lama kmren jg agk sibuk. Tapi ini dah lanjut...moga suka ya __ヽ__(^__。__^)__ノ_

_**96 : O**__ke makasih perhatiannya dan Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Chichak deth : **__Aa dirimu selalu setia mereview fic2 q nih, baru skrg smpet bales reviewmu. Gomen ya hehe, sebelumx Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya... Masalah itu liat kedepannya aja oke... belum bisa bocorin nih hehe..._

_**Uchiha Pioo: **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**ToruPerri : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Uchiha Nayla Haruno : **__wah makasih ya, masih banyak fic yg lebih keren lagi kok diluar sana karya senpai2 keceh lainnya Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Pink Cherry : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_** : **__Sasu 'kan memang tsundere hehee, Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Guest : **__Yah, tenang aja...konflikx gak berat2 amet kok hihi,Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**ayuharuno : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**uchiha lovers : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**lala-chan : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**ayaka yukino : **__Chap ini Kei muncul kok, sama nih kangen ama tingkah lucunya hehhe...Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**tomato man : **__wahh~ tebakan anda benar vroh :v Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**chchaa :**__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Ai : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Uchi : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Guest : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**uchiwa sakie : **__ikutin terus ya... Kapankah penyamaran Saku terbongkar? Hehe Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**saskey saki : **__Makasih Egy-chan udh RnR :) sayangx wanita itu akn sdikit macem2 ama sasusaku hehehe...iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**kilua akasuna : **__hehe sabar, prjalanan msh cukup panjang utk mereka nikah hehe... Tapi Saara gk mungkin mamax Kei, 'kan Saaru udh Hezlin munculin di chp 1 sebagai istri dari Sasori hayoo~ hihi,,Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Gue : **__Hehe sasu ya tetap aja tsundere mesum hihi... Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**neko : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**cupscap : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**hanie gaemkyuu : **__Wah~ gitu ya? Alurnya kecepetan kah? Perasaanku malah lambat banget nih kayaknya... Oh ya Sasu belom tau kalo dijodohin, hehehe oke Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Guest : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**YuyaRenfro : **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

_**Gavin ShikaTema : **__Di chap ini sudah terungkap nih siapa wanita merah muda pekat itu, hehe Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya..._

_**Vya-chan**__ : Itu dah terungkap kok siapa, hehe... Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya~_

_**SasuKetty: **__Makasih udh RnR :) iya ini dah lanjut kok, moga suka ya~ statusnya mantan istri. Ntr ad waktux kok bakalan di jelaskan ╮(╯▽╰)╭_

**Yossshhh... balasan review mungkin itu dulu... **

**Jangan lupa RnR lagi yaa? Kritik dan Saran kalian, Hezlin tunggu**

╮**(╯▽╰)╭**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : Fated to Love You**

**AUTHOR : Hezlin Cherry**

**RATE : M (For Save)**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

**.**

.

**Summary : Dijodohkan dengan pria tampan dan mapan? Jelas itu semua mimpi bagi setiap gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Haruno Sakura yang rela menyamar sebagai maid di kediaman calon suami yang tidak ia ketahui itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Pasalnya ia tak bisa terima jika calonnya itu adalah seorang duda anak satu. **_**What the hell**_**!?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Alur muter2 gajeness, AU, OOC, TYPO, gak sesuai EYD!?**

**. **

.

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

↖_**(^▽^)↗Happy Reading↖(^▽^)↗**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_'A-apa ini? Sasuke -Tuanku, majikanku, calon suami masa depanku, menciumku?'_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati karena bibirnya tak dapat berbicara lagi setelah dibungkam oleh bibir pria Uchiha dihadapannya.

Sakura kaget atas perlakuan sang majikan yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya, menindihnya dan mengunci seluruh pergerakannya seperti sekarang.

"Hmmpphh-!"

"Uhhh~"

Hanya desahan kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang telah ditawan tersebut. Gadis manis Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu mencoba mengunci bibirnya agar sang tuan tak dapat mengeksploitasinya lebih jauh lagi namun terlambat. Ia kini merasakan lumatan Sasuke semakin ganas dan menerobos masuk lalu mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi dalam mulutnya, mengajak lidahnya menari bersama dan bertukar _saliva_ lebih intens lagi.

Sakura tak menampik ciuman Sasuke yang benar-benar membuainya. Ingin menolak, namun sisi lain hatinya menahannya karena menyukai sentuhan sang majikan.

Tapi ini salah!

Tak seharusnya seperti ini ... Ini tidak benar! Batin Sakura mencoba menyadarkannya. Tapi bagaimana cara ia menghentikan ini semua? Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bingung dan kalut itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke semakin gencar menghujani Sakura dengan ciuman-ciuman memabukkan darinya. Ia semakin ganas dan bernapsu dengan napas memburu melumat bibir ranum rasa _cherry_ sang _maid_. Bibir yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan semenjak bertemu seorang gadis berambut gulali di Bar waktu itu.

Sasuke terus melumat bibir menggairahkan dihadapannya rakus. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Ya, telah lama memang ia tak pernah menjamah tubuh wanita terlebih menginginkannya seperti sekarang ini. Telah lama juga ia memendam hasrat sialan yang selalu berhasil ia tekan selama ini, tapi entah mengapa hasrat tersebut kembali muncul kepada _maid_ barunya yang selalu membuat dirinya tampak bodoh tak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Ia benci mengakuinya, kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkan _maid_ ceroboh yang selalu mengusik hari-harinya dengan tingkah konyolnya itu.

Ya, ia menginginkan gadis _emerald_ ini sekarang!

Suara-suara lenguhan dan kecapan beradunya benda kenyal bernama bibir itu memenuhi kamar besar Tuan Uchiha. Pria _onyx_ menawan itu masih terus melakukan aktivitasnya memagut bibir gadis dihadapannya walau hanya tindakan pasif yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan dari Sakura yang hanya sesekali membalas pagutan Sasuke. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan gairah pria berumur 29 tahun tersebut.

Bahkan tangan kiri Sasuke masih sibuk menahan dan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai sibuk merambat dibalik _blouse_ hijau yang dikenakan gadis Haruno itu tanpa melepaskan pagutan. Ia meraba perut datar Sakura sebelum merambat naik menuju kedua bukit kembar milik sang gadis. Hingga ia menyingkap bra yang dikenakan oleh Sakura dan mendapatkan sepasang benda kenyal yang sangat menggiurkan tersebut lalu meremasnya gemas.

"Akhhh-! ehmmn~"

Sontak saja hal itu mengundang pekikan tertahan dari Sakura. Sasuke semakin menyukai ini. Ia suka membuat _maid_ di bawahnya memekik karenanya, sampai ia tersadar jika dari tadi dirinya tak memberi kesempatan gadis tersebut untuk bernapas. Dengan tak rela ia melepas pagutannya dari tadi dan membuat Sakura segera meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan napas tesengal.

"Hosh! Hosh! Tu-Tuan... A-apa yang-! Hmmphh-! Akh!"

Perkataan Sakura yang tersengal-sengal itu tak menemui akhir karena segera dibungkam kembali oleh Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Duda tampan satu anak itu masih belum puas mengeksploitasi bibir manis Sakura. Walaupun bibir itu telah memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Masih dengan posisi menindih dan mengunci pergerakan Sakura dalam kungkungannya. Hanya dengan satu tangan, Sasuke berniat memuaskan _maid_ di bawahnya ini. Ia kembali meremas-remas gemas kedua buah dada kenyal berukuran cukup besar milik Sakura secara bergantian seraya memainkan _nipple_ sang gadis yang sudah sangat menegang keras bahkan nyaris menyaingi _junior_nya yang sudah dalam mode _on_ dan mengeras dibawah sana.

Baru kali ini Sasuke melepas pagutannya, ia merambat ke area leher jenjang Sakura. Sesekali menjilat leher mulus tersebut dengan lidah kasarnya membuat Sakura memekik kaget.

"Kyaa~ Ahhhh-!"

Sakura sadar akan suara aneh yang keluar darinya. Dirinya menikmati setiap sentuhan majikannya ini. Sentuhan yang liar dengan sensasi aneh memanjakan setiap inci tubuhnya ini tak sanggup ia tolak. Walau hati kecilnya menganggap ini salah, tapi ia menikmatinya. Ia pasrah menerima serangan sang calon suami masa depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak pasrah jika sedari tadi kedua tangannya masih dikunci dan tidak dibiarkan bebas oleh tuannya tersebut. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan merem melek merasakan sensasi bibir dingin Sasuke dengan hawa hangat di dalamnya yang menyapu lembut bahkan menghisap-hisap kecil kulit lehernya membuatnya bagai tersengat listrik ribuan _volt_.

Gadis musim semi itu mati-matian mencoba menahan desahannya. Ia malu mengakui jika setiap desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya akan membuat tingkat keagresifan sang majikan semakin meningkat. Mungkin desahan _sexy_nya itu telah menjadi candu bagi Sasuke, entahlah. Sakura tak ingin ambil pusing hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar sang tuan yang sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam celananya.

Deg!

"Ahhnn...!"

Ia menegang merasakan tangan tersebut menyusup semakin dalam dan mengusap-usap daerah sensitifnya. Membelai bulu-bulu halus kewanitaannya yang selalu ia jaga selama ini dari pria asing yang selalu menginginkan tubuhnya hanya untuk kesenangan. Seperti sekarang!

Ini salah! _Inner_ Sakura kembali menjerit mengingatkan.

"Ah! Tu-Tuan ... Tolong ja-jangan bagian ituuhh ... Ah-!"

Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sasuke, namun dipendengaran pria berusia matang itu justru rancauan Sakura yang meminta lebih.

"Hn, kau menyukainya, eh?" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara paraunya yang semakin terdengar _sexy_ bagi Sakura, "baiklah, bagaimana kalau ini...!" Bisik Sasuke lagi kali ini sambil mencubit sesuatu berbentuk kacang yang lebih menonjol di antara kewanitaan Sakura dan mengakibakan gadis di bawahnya itu menggelinjang hebat seraya memekik tertahan merasakan serangan dadakan tersebut.

"Hyaaa~ Tuan! Ti-tidak...! I-ini salaaahhh!"

Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu kembali memekik, ia mencoba menghentikan pergerakan sang majikan yang semakin liar. Sisi terdalam hatinya mengatakan jika ini salah dan tidak benar.

Sasuke masih terus mempermainkan bibir bawah kewanitaan Sakura, ia tak peduli dengan perkataan gadis di bawahnya tersebut karena dirinya telah dibutakan oleh kabut napsu. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini, _junior_nya sudah semakin sesak, batinnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mencoba membuka resleting celananya sendiri dalam posisi tubuh yang masih mengapit Sakura. Tapi pergerakannya itu terhenti kala merasakan tubuh mungil di bawahnya tersebut bergetar hebat.

"Hiks~ Tu-Tuan... Hiks~ aku mohon hentikan~ hiks~!"

DEG!

Jantung pria satu anak tersebut serasa mencelos melihat penolakan yang begitu nyata. Penolakan sang _maid_ sampai meneteskan air mata dari kedua bola mata hijau cemerlangnya yang kini tampak sayu dan meredup.

_Onyx_ kelamnya yang sedetik lalu begitu gelap karena napsu, kini berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi dingin menatap kondisi sang _maid_ yang sangat berantakan dengan _blouse_nya yang sudah tersingkap ke atas dan terbuka memperlihatkan kedua buah dada mulusnya.

'_Ck! Kuso!'_ Ia menggeram dalam hati sebelum tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya.

Membuat Sakura berhenti terisak dan melihat gerak gerik sang majikan dengan pandangan bingung dan ... sedikit lega.

"Kau bisa pergi!" Ujar Sasuke parau seraya memakai kembali kaos hitam kesayangannya.

Hal itu tak disia-siakan Sakura. Dengan cepat ia merapikan pakaiannya dan beranjak dari kamar sang majikan tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Ia pergi begitu saja dengan hati kalut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

Kamar besar bungsu Uchiha ini kembali sunyi.

"Sial! Apa yang kulakukan?" Dalam kesendiriannya itu Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya, "aku ... aku telah membuatnya takut... "

"Papa..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan dari anak semata wayangnya dan membuatnya menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Benar saja, di sana telah berdiri sesosok bocah lelaki tampan memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa Kei?"

Kei semakin mendekat ke arah sang ayah yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang _kingsizen_ya.

"Kenapa Saki-_bachan_ menangis?" Dengan polosnya Kei bertanya karena ia melihat Sakura yang setengah berlari keluar dari kamar ayanhnya dengan sedikit terisak dan bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi pipi ranumnya membuat Kei penasaran.

Sasuke tertohok dengan pertanyaan anak lelakinya itu, "hn, papa juga tak tahu," jawab Sasuke bingung karena Kei dengan mata bulat besarnya menatapnya penuh keingin tahuan, "mungkin saja dia sedang ... bersedih." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa dia belsedih, papa?" Kei kembali bertanya.

"Hn, kenapa kau kemari?" Sasuke tak mengindahkan pertanyaan terakhir Kei, ia justru mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat sang anak kemari sambil membawa pakaian gantinya.

"Ah, aku mau mandi belsama papa~" Seru bocah 4 setengah tahun itu senang dan melupakan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia lebih tertarik menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Sasuke terdiam, mandi bersama? Pikirnya. Memang benar jika diingat-ingat sudah lama sekali ia tak mandi bersama Kei dan membantu anak satu-satunya itu membersihkan tubuh. Tak ada salahnya kali ini memenuhi keinginan Kei, batinnya. Sasuke menggulirkan _onyx_nya menatap jam dinding bulat yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.

"Baiklah. Ayo mandi bersama." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengacak gemas surai _raven_ sang anak dan disambut pekikan senang oleh Kei yang dengan cepat beranjak menuju _bathroom_ yang berada dalam kamar ayahnya itu.

Cucu kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu sudah mempersiapkan air dalam _bathub_ dan mulai merangkak masuk ke dalam, tentunya setelah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia asyik mempermainkan air tergenang tersebut sambil menunggu sang ayah.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan untuk menyusul anaknya yang tengah asyik bermain air di _bathub_, setelah tepat berada di dalam _bathroom_nya, tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar mandinya tersebut. Tentunya ia tak ingin acara mandinya sampai terganggu oleh seseorang yang nanti tiba-tiba masuk. Setelah dirasa semuanya telah aman daan tertutup rapat, kini perlahan ia menurunkan celana _boxer_ yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke menanggalkan _boxer_ tersebut sampai pangkal kakinya, ia dikejutkan oleh pekikan cempreng Kei.

"Ah! Itu! Kenapa tititnya papa membengkak!? Apa tadi disengat lebah?" Kei berseru lantang antara ngeri, takjub, dan penasaran akan bentuk kejantanan Sasuke yang berukuran sangat besar tersebut. Karena setelah dilihat-lihat benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan ukuran miliknya.

"Hah!?"

Sasuke mematung dengan wajah memerah panas. Ia benar-benar melupakan kondisinya yang masih dalam keadaan tegang ini.

Sungguh benar-benar anaknya ini sangat pandai dan jeli. Ck, sial! Sepertinya keputusan untuk mandi bersama anak seumuran Kei disaat dirinya tak dapat menuntaskan hasrat kelelakiannya dan menyebabkan sang _junior_ terbangun enggan tertidur kembali itu adalah hal yang kurang tepat sekarang.

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera melangkah menuju _bathub_ dan menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya disana tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penasaran Kei yang menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Papa kenapa tak menjawabku?" Cicit Kei lagi, "apakah tititku akan sebesal papa?"

"Ck, nanti kau akan menyamainya jika sudah dewasa Kei." Jawab Sasuke apa adanya, ia bingung harus menjawab apalagi.

"Apaa?! Hiiii, tapi aku takut kalau sampai sebesal itu~ aku tak mau..." Kei menggeleng takut, ia merasa ngeri jika sampai sebesar itu pikirnya polos.

"Huh, sudah tak usah dipikirkan! Sekarang kemari, papa akan membersihkan punggungmu!" Titah Sasuke menahan semburat merah sialan akibat pertanyaan konyol sang anak. Ia harus bisa menidurkan _junior_nya sesegera mungkin sebelum muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol lainnya dari Kei.

Dengan antusias Kei langsung berbalik arah memunggungi Sasuke. Secara perlahan, Sasuke pun mulai membersihkan punggung mungil anak semata wayangnya itu. Dan ia juga sedikit rileks tak terlalu memikirkan kejadian barusan dengan _maid_nya. Untuk saat ini ia belum mau memikirkannya. Nanti juga mereka akan berinteraksi seperti biasa lagi, batinnya.

~oOOOo~

Sementara itu di tempat Sakura...

Ia sedang termenung memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya dalam posisi berjongkok di atas ranjang. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian barusan.

Sebenarnya Sakura benar-benar tak menampik sentuhan sang majikan karena dia juga menyukainya. Bahkan menginginkan lebih, tapi tidak dengan hati kecilnya yang selalu menjeritkan kata 'salah' berulang kali.

Ya, kejadian barusan itu merupakan kesalahan, Sakura sendiri bingung akan pemikiran tersebut. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya sangat takut akan sifat sang majikan yang sebenarnya. Karena dia sendiri juga belum lama ini tinggal di sini dan mengenalnya.

Dan entah mengapa sang majikan tampannya tersebut berani menyentuhnya lebih?

Apakah memang itu adalah kebiasaannya?

Kebiasaannya yang dengan mudah dekat dan menyentuh wanita mana saja yang ia kenal? Entahlah. Sakura pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Bahkan membayangkan jika sang majikan memiliki kecenderungan seksual dekat dengan wanita lain saja sudah membuat ulu hatinya terasa ngilu.

Kepala _pink_ berlapis _wig_ yang sudah terlihat berantakan tersebut semakin tenggelam dalam lipatan kedua tangannya. Sakura semakin ragu dan mulai mempertanyakan keberadaannya di sini. Semula ia memang ingin mencari kejelekan calon suami alias majikannya itu lalu menolak perjodohan ini dan semuanya akan berakhir indah.

Itulah pemikiran _simple_nya saat datang kemari dan sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke yang dalam sekejap bisa membolak-balikkan hati serta misi awalnya datang kemari. Terlebih dia sudah mendapatkan bukti kejelekan Sasuke yang dengan mudah menyerangnya walau dirinya hanyalah seorang _maid_ sementara di sini.

Apakah ia akan terus melanjutkan perjodohan ini atau memang harus menolaknya karena kejadian barusan?

Ah, dia benar-benar kalut. Sepertinya ia memang harus berbagi pada seseorang. Dan tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan sahabat pirangnya sedang nyengir kuda dibenaknya.

"Aku memang harus bertemu dengan Ino besok..." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Makan malam di ruang makan Uchiha bungsu kali ini benar-benar sangat sepi. Karena hanya ada Sasuke dan Kei yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya kali ini ditemani oleh Chiyo dan Kakashi yang berdiri mematung di sudut meja makan memperhatikan tuan mudanya menyesap makanannya. Biasanya ada Sakura juga yang walaupun bosan berdiri di pojokan hanya untuk menemani tuannya makan itu selalu melakukan tingkah konyol maupun canda tawanya sehingga membuat ruang makan ini menjadi lebih ramai dan hidup tentunya dengan cekikikan cempreng Kei juga turut meramaikan suasana, namun kali ini semuanya tampak bungkam.

Tanpa ada sosok Sakura di sana, ruangan ini benar-benar sunyi seperti tak berpenghuni. Hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar. Sebenarnya gadis musim semi itu mengaku tak enak badan pada Chiyo, sehingga malam ini hanya bisa makan malam di kamar tanpa bisa menemani majikannya. Tentu saja itu hanya sekedar alasan _klise_ dari bungsu Haruno tersebut yang memang sengaja ingin menghindar dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sadar akan ketidak hadiran _maid_ sementaranya yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja ia serang. _Che_! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajahnya panas dan hatinya sebal. Sial! Ke mana _maid_ menggairahkan itu pergi? Sampai tak memenuhi tugasnya untuk menemani makan malam kali ini. Kesal Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tek"

Tuan muda Uchiha itu telah selesai dengan makanannya, begitu pula sang anak. Melihat hal itu, dengan cekatan Chiyo langsung membereskan sisa-sisa makan malam sang majikan. Namun tangan renta wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Membuat Chiyo refleks menatap sang Tuan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_sama_?" Tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke menatap manik _onyx_ yang telah berumur dihadapannya intens, "mana Saki? Biar dia saja yang membereskan ini semua _Baa-san_!"

Chiyo tampak sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawabnya. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Kei juga turut memperhatikan.

"Saki sedang tak enak badan Tuan, ia bilang kepalanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Chiyo sambil kembali membereskan piring-piring di meja makan tersebut.

Sasuke berdecih pelan mendengarnya, "_che_, alasan."

"Maaf, apa yang anda katakan Tuan?" Ujar Chiyo yang sepintas mendengat gumaman Sasuke hanya saja tak terlalu jelas.

Tapi Kakashi mendengarnya dengan jelas itu pun hanya mendengus geli melihat kekesalan majikan kesayangannya itu.

"Hn, tidak. Kalau begitu kau bereskan semuanya."

_"Ha'i."_ Sahut Chiyo.

Tiba-tiba Kei turut membuka suara. "Papa, aku ingin main ke kamal Saki_ Ba-chan _ya...?" Ucap Kei takut-takut.

Sasuke yang akan bangkit dari kursinya langsung menatap bocah replika dirinya itu datar. "Tidak Kei," Sergah Sasuke, Kei langsung cemberut. "Setelah ini kau harus belajar dan langsung tidur." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi aku sudah..."

"Papa yang akan mengajarimu." Tegas Sasuke sekali lagi seraya melenggang meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Kei langsung sumringah mendengar sang Ayah akan mengajarinya. "Hem! Baik Papa~" Pekiknya senang seraya berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya.

Sementara Chiyo dan Kakashi saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi Ayah dan anak itu yang semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

Nyaris dua hari sudah, Sakura menghindari sang majikan. Ia selalu bekerja secepat mungkin dan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa harus berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa jika harus bertatap muka langsung dengan sang majikan. Ia tak bisa menolak pesona _feromon_ berlebih yang menguar dari tubuh pria Uchiha tersebut. Toh majikan Uchihanya itu juga tak pernah menanyakan dirinya selama ini, jadi ... Sakura pun juga turut cuek menghadapinya.

Pernah saat Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk membuatkan _coffee_ dan di antar ke ruang kerjanya. Saat itu Sakura ingin menolak dan menghindar dari sang majikan, tapi itu sungguh tak profesional, bukan? Oleh karena itu dia tetap mengantarkan _coffee_ pesanan Sasuke ke ruangannya dengan berjalan mundur saat telah memasuki ruang tersebut. Bodoh memang kelakuan gadis Haruno yang sedang menyamar itu, untung saja dia juga sudah hapal tata letak ruang kerja sang majikan hingga ia berhasil meletakkan secangkir _coffee_ itu dengan aman tanpa tersandung. Setelah itu pun ia segera undur diri tanpa menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang menatap aneh sekaligus sedang menahan dengusan geli melihat tingkah konyol _maid_nya itu. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, hal tersebut justru menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi duda tampan satu anak itu.

Untuk pekerjaan mengurus Kei pun Sakura dengan cepat menyelesaikannya. Walau kadang ia juga menemani Kei bermain, tapi jika ada Sasuke di sekitarnya maka akan dengan cepat juga Sakura undur diri. Setiap malam sebelum jam sembilan malam juga Sakura lah yang mempersiapkan seluruh kebutuhan putra semata wayang majikannya itu sebelum tertidur. Mengingat wajah polos Kei saat tertidur yang benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke itu sungguh kembali membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat. Sakura harus bisa menahan gejolak dan debaran ini agar tak ada yang tahu.

Kemarin dia juga telah bertemu sahabat pirangnya -Ino- di sebuah _Cafe_ yang telah mereka sepakati. Sakura menceritakan seluruh kisah nyata yang ia alami baru-baru ini, tentang siapa pria yang dijodohkan dengannya hingga ia benar-benar mengikuti ide gila gadis Yamanaka itu untuk menyamar menjadi _maid_ di rumah calon suaminya tersebut. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Ino terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, walau semula ia menganggap cerita Sakura itu berlebihan. Tapi akhirnya ia percaya juga oleh sahabat _pinky_nya tersebut.

Dan beginilah tampilan Sakura sekarang, ia sedang mondar-mandir menunggu jemputan sang sahabat sambil mengenakan baju serba minim dengan berlapis _coat_ panjang untuk menyamarkan penampilan _sexy_nya. Salahkan sahabat pirangnya yang mengajaknya _clubing_ malam ini dengan dalih ingin membantu membuat Sakura melepas stress. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, bayangkan saja ia seorang _maid_ dan ia akan pergi _clubing_ malam ini? _Che_. Itu benar-benar tidak lucu! Tapi di sisi lain dirinya juga butuh hiburan, karena selama menjadi _maid_ di sini, ia telah lama tak merasakan hiburan maupun hingar-bingar dunia malam yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Getaran ponselnya membuat Sakura meraih benda tipis persegi panjang tersebut, gadis _emerald_ itu melihat satu pesan dari Ino kalau ia telah berada di depan gerbang Uchiha. Dengan cepat Sakura melesat dan mengendap keluar berusaha agar tak terlihat sang majikan. Tapi beruntung dirinya yang sudah berhasil keluar menuju lantai bawah dengan aman karena rumah ini sangat sepi, mungkin saja Sasuke masih sibuk di ruang kerja yang berada di lantai paling atas rumah ini.

Sakura hanya bertemu Chiyo dan meminta ijin kalau ia akan berkunjung atau bahkan menginap di rumah sahabat lamanya untuk malam ini. Di luar dugaan, Chiyo mengijinkannya asalkan sudah kembali besok pagi-pagi sekali kemari. Ternyata diam-diam _maid senior _tersebut juga peduli dengan kebahagiaan Sakura. Karena beberapa hari ini Sakura menjadi sosok yang sedikit pendiam, jadi tak ada salahnya jika mengijinkan _maid_ baru tersebut keluar barang semalam pikirnya.

Sementara itu di ruang kerja Sasuke, ia merasa mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kediamannya. Dengan cepat bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke gerbang utama rumahnya. Ia sedikit menyibak gorden yang menutupi ruangannya tersebut dan manik _onyx_nya segera menelisik tajam ke arah gerbang. Sepintas ia seperti melihat bayangan Saki yang masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah yang entah merek apa itu dan pastinya berwarna Hitam bias keUnguan jika terkena cahaya lampu.

Ia berpikir dan bergumam lirih, "untuk apa Saki pergi malam-malam begini?"

Ucapnya sambil melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di ujung ruangannya dan memperlihatkan bahwa sekarang pukul sembilan malam. Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Chiyo sekarang juga! Batinnya.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang dan cepat, Sasuke kini sudah berada di lantai terbawah kediaman mewahnya. Ia mencari-cari sosok _maid senior _kepercayaan keluarganya itu ke dapur dan tempat _favorite_ wanita tua tersebut yaitu halaman belakang yang telah disulap menjadi pekarangan tanaman hias dan obat sekaligus tempat bersantai.

Namun nihil.

'_Kemana perginya wanita tua itu?'_ Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya, '_apakah sudah tidur? Tapi masih jam segini.'_ Batinnya lagi. Ingin bertanya pada Kakashi tapi tak mungkin karena pria berhelai perak melawan gravitasi itu tadi pergi setelah makan malam untuk urusan pekerjaan dan tak tahu jam berapa akan pulang.

Tak ingin berlama-lama mencari Chiyo, Sasuke segera bergegas menuju pos satpam di dekat gerbang utama rumahnya. Di sana ia akan mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan, karena Juugo dan Genma pasti tahu kemana perginya Saki yang ia lihat tadi.

Pria Uchiha yang semakin terlihat tampan di usianya yang semakin matang itu berjalan dengan perasaan kalut, penasaran, sekaligus tak tenang. Entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat _maid_ barunya itu pergi keluar malam-malam begini tanpa sepengetahuan dan ijin darinya. Ia tak senang jika _maid_ cerobohnya itu bebas dan bertingkah seenaknya sendiri. Ia sadar kelakuan Saki akhir-akhir ini memang berubah dengannya, cenderung tertutup dan pendiam. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bebas keluar masuk kediamannya tanpa ijin!

_Che_, bukan maksud Sasuke untuk mengekang pekerja di rumahnya, hanya saja ... Ia benar-benar kesal melihat Saki dijemput oleh mobil mewah barusan. Apakah yang menjemputnya tadi adalah kekasihnya? Mengingat Sasuke juga belum terlalu banyak tahu tentang Saki membuat berbagai pertanyaan konyol nangkring di otak cerdasnya. Dan Hei! Di sini 'kan dia adalah bosnya! Majikannya! Jadi Sasuke juga berhak tahu segala yang diperbuat oleh _maid_nya.

"Genma, Juugo!"

Kedua satpam rumah ini yang sedang asyik bermain catur itu pun segera refleks bangkit dari duduk nyamannya saat mendengar suara khas sang majikan memanggil namanya.

Seperti seorang prajurit yang sedang menghadap Komandan tertinggi, keduanya benar-benar berdiri tegak di ambang pintu pos sekaligus tempat tinggal mereka yang memang disediakan Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuan." Seru keduanya serempak.

"Apa kalian tahu, Saki pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

Membuat kedua satpam berbeda helai rambut dan postur tubuh itu tertegun atas pertanyaan majikannya yang tumben-tumbennya peduli pada orang lain itu pun sejenak saling bertatapan sebelum keduanya menggeleng bersamaan.

"Maaf, tapi kami tak tahu Tuan." Jawab keduanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban kedua satpam kepercayaannya itu.

"Kenapa kalian tak menanyakannya!" Ketusnya lagi dengan nada sedikit meninggi karena tak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Tadi dia hanya menyapa kami lalu segera pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Tuan." Jawab Juugo datar diikuti anggukan oleh Genma.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, tak ada gunanya ia berlama-lama di sini batinnya.

"Saya hanya melihat Saki dijemput dengan teman wanita asing yang berpakaian sangat _sexy_ dan _hot_-! Aww!" Perkataan Genma yang sangat bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu itu berubah menjadi pekikan, saat tiba-tiba kaki besar Juugo menginjaknya dan menyadarkan perkataan Genma yang keceplosan itu. "-ma-maksudku dijemput oleh seorang wanita pirang _ponytail_, Tuan." Lanjut Genma lagi.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Genma, lalu sedetik berikutnya ia tampak menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis seperti sebuah seringai. Entah karena lega telah mengetahui jika Saki dijemput oleh seorang wanita, atau ada sesuatu hal yang lainnya. Entahlah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Tuan muda Uchiha itu.

"Hn."

Hanya dengan gumaman khasnya, Sasuke pun mengakhiri sesi tanya jawab singkatnya tersebut, lalu berbalik meninggalkan kedua satpam yang tampak bingung akan ekspresi sang majikan yang berubah-ubah tersebut dan mereka berdua hanya saling pandang seraya menghendikkan bahu sebelum kembali melanjutkan permainan catur mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Seraya berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya, Sasuke yang masih belum menghilangkan seringai di wajah tampannya itu merogoh ponsel dalam saku celananya lalu segera menekan kontak dan tampak menelpon seseorang.

"Hn, _Dobe_. Kau ada waktu malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Wahh, temeee~ tumben kau menelponku. Apa kau merindukanku~?"_ Bukan jawaban yang diterima Sasuke melainkan suara pekikan cempreng yang terdengar senang itu membuatnya mendengus dan berdecak kesal.

"Ck, jawab saja! Ada waktu atau tidak?"

"_Akh, kau itu teme, tak ada basa-basinya sekali hahaa~. Uummn, yeaah aku sepertinya ada waktu, karena istri dan anakku sudah tidur duluan. Emm... Memangnya ada apa teme?"_ Cerocos Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn, kalau begitu segera kemari! Temani aku ke suatu tempat! Aku tunggu 15 menit dari sekarang!" Titah Sasuke sepihak.

"_Heh? Apa? Seenaknya saja kau memerintahku ttebayo!? Memangnya mau Kema-! Klik! Tuutt...tuuutt..." _Belum sempat Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar tapi Sasuke telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

~oOOOo~

Dentuman musik DJ yang menggelora dan membakar semangat serta aroma alkohol maupun parfum para pengunjung semerbak menjadi satu, menciptakan aroma khas yang semakin menyulut birahi serta suasana semakin _erotic_ dalam sebuah Bar yang cukup _elite_ dan pernah dikunjungi oleh pria Uchiha itu sesekali sebelum ini. Suasana tersebut telah menyambut keduanya.

Ya, kini pria tampan pemilik manik _onyx_ mempesona dan sahabat kuningnya yang cukup tampan walau terlihat serampangan itu baru saja memasuki tempat yang terkenal sebagai sarangnya muda-mudi untuk melepas penat dan stress maupun hanya untuk bersenang-senang itu.

Mereka berdua telah menduduki kursi tepat dihadapan seorang _bartender_ yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman pesanan keduanya.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku kemari karena ingin melepas stress akibat terlalu banyak bekerja atau..." Perkataan Naruto terdengar menggantung di udara dan dibiarkan tanpa akhir olehnya yang sedang menyesap _wine_ pesanannya. "Oh, ya... Kalau kemari kenapa kita tidak mengajak Sai?"

"Hn, kita tidak butuh si _playboy_ itu karena dia tak akan membantu!" Ketus Sasuke seraya meletakkan gelas kosong _wine_ yang telah ia sesap habis dalam waktu singkat.

"Ahaha, iya juga ya~ eh, memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa sih _teme_?" Dengan bodohnya Naruto kembali bertanya karena memang belum mengetahui niat Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang!" Sahut Sasuke cepat. Manik hitam sekelam malamnya sedang sibuk menyelidik seluruh ruangan ini.

"Eh, siapa yang kau cari?" Naruto turut mengikuti arah pandang sahabat _raven_nya itu dan turut mengitari seluruh penjuru ruang ini.

Ruangan yang penuh akan berbagai bentuk dan rupa muda-mudi yang saling bergoyang, bercumbu maupun bergelayutan mesra. Hingga ia melihat seorang gadis pirang _ponytail_ yang juga sedang bergoyang tak kalah erotis dengan seorang pria pucat yang sepertinya itu adalah Sai, batin Naruto.

'_Kampret! Itu memang Sai ttebayo! Sialan, dia si playboy beruntung yang selalu mendapatkan wanita cantik dan sexy!_' Dumel Naruto dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari situ juga terlihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya _familiar_ bagi Naruto. Karena manik biru lautnya menangkap siulet seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedang asyik bergoyang erotis dengan seorang pria yang sialnya adalah kakak iparnya itu.

Eh, apa? Kakak iparnya? Naruto masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_'Mampus aku! Jangan sampai ia memergokiku sedang clubbing saat istriku sedang tidur di rumah, bisa mati aku ttebayo!'_ Batin Naruto menjerit gelisah dan ia harus berhati-hati agar kakak iparnya itu tak melihatnya di sini. Tapi ia harus memberitahukan posisi gadis _pink_ itu pada Sasuke, siapa tahu memang gadis itu yang dicari oleh sahabat Uchihanya ini.

GLEK!

Menelan ludah berat, Naruto kembali berujar. "Apa ... kau mencari gadis _pinky_ di sana _teme_?" Ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah gadis _pink_ itu berdansa.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengikuti telunjuk sahabat kuningnya itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang gadis musim semi yang waktu itu pernah berciuman dengannya saat ini sedang bergoyang erotis dengan seorang pria berambut panjang yang ia kenal.

"Kenapa dia bersama kakak iparmu _dobe_!?" Geram Sasukeenahan amarah.

"Aku juga tak tahu _ttebayo_! Aku malah tak tahu jika kakak iparku itu juga _hobby clubbing, che_! Sial penampilannya benar-benar menipu!" Gerutu Naruto yang juga baru pertama kali ini melihat kakak iparnya yang biasanya kalem kini tampak 180 derajat berubah menjadi lebih liar.

"Ck, sial!" Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan kilatan amarah terlihat jelas dalam kedua matanya yang memicing semakin tajam melihat goyangan erotis dan keintiman kedua orang di sana.

Terlebih gadis _pink_ tersebut tampak merangkul pria itu hingga kedua dadanya bergesekan dengan dada sang pria. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke semakin geram, rahangnya mengeras, bibirnya mengatup rapat, hidung mancung Sasuke sudah kembang kempis menahan napasnya yang memburu dan kedua tangannya mengepal keras karenanya. Lalu dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya hendak melangkah dan memisahkan pria bertampang seperti wanita itu dari gadis _pinky_ di sana. Ia benar-benar tak suka melihat hal itu. Lebih tepatnya benci.

"_Temeeee_! Kau mau ke mana?" Pekik Naruto gelisah mencoba lebih keras dari dentuman musik yang menggelegar di sini saat melihat Sasuke yang dengan cepat bangkit lalu pergi menuju ke arah gadis musim semi dan kakak iparnya itu berada.

"Sial! Ini benar-benar tidak baik, baru kali ini aku melihat _teme_ semarah itu!"

.

**.**

**~T.B.C~**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~ bertemu lagi dengan diriku... Hehhhe gomen yaa Hezlin lambat updte, soalx bener-bener sedang sibuk dan ribet nih di DuTa, huufftt jadi utang FF pun terlalaikan... Di sela-sela kesibukan itu, Hezlin sempatkan untuk melanjutkan FF ini... Hezlin harap kalian menyukainya yaa walaupun agak aneh chap ini feelnya kurang, soalx ngerjakannya juga curi-curi waktu...**

**.**

**yossh yg membuatku tetap semangat menulis walaupun sedang sibuk itu adalah dorongan dan semangat kalian melalui review maupun yang juga sering PM Hezlin menagih dan bertanya-tanya kelanjutan FF ini hehehe... Dan untuk kali ini gomen juga gak sempat balas review dari kalian tapi udah Hezlin baca semua kok, makasih yaa...╮(╯▽╰)╭ baca review dari kalian bikin diriku senyum-senyum sendiri hehehe...**

**.**

**Untuk readers yg bertanya di chp brpa FF ini tamat? Waduh Hezlin jg blom bisa mastikan~ yg pasti ini bakalan jdi FF dengan konflik ringan yg cukup panjang, dan memusatkan cerita pd aktivitas SasuSaku (majikan dan maid) hehe soalx Hezlin suka pas masih bagian ini sih,, :D Untuk Meridx entar yaa, hihi tunggu terungkap semua + deal antar kedua belah pihak, langsung cusss deh ke pelaminan hehehe**

**Dan untuk **_Chichak deth_**...iyaa nih Hezlin suka juga kok baca FF KakaSaku,, apalagi yang Canon wuaahh, dapet bnget feelx kalo ceritanya tentang percintaan antara mantan sensei dan murid gituhh hihii..., tapi kalo disuruh buat FF KakaSaku sih belum kepikiran nih... Hemm tapi InsyaAllah kalo udh gak sibuk bakalan coba buat FF KakaSaku yaa,, tapi gak tau kapan hehehe...**

**.**

**Oke special thanks to:**

_Cherry Aiko, ayuniejung, respitasari, dinda adr, mantika mochi, wind-chan, mi gi cassiopeia ot5, UchiHaruno Misaki, Lhylia Kiryu, krystaljung13, pinktomato, Hitsugaya55, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, sellasrds, Luca Marvell, Gue, Cherry Asta, arisahagiwara chan, YOktf, imahkakoeni, Yukiyamada, Zeesuke Hikaru, hanazono yuri, marlitayamato, NamakiShidota, Che-sii, intanm, , , Nikechaann, jey sakura, Ihfaherdiati892, JungHa-'ySasu, hanna, sami haruchi 2, cherryana24, hani gaemkyu, Lauwra, Tachibana Koyuki, suket alang alang, kilua akasuna, Chichak deth, uchi, guest, tomato man, glow, Aumu aida, 11, Azi-chan, guest, chcha, Aihara, pink cherry, Chichak deth, , ToruPerri, AdelELF, hani gaemkyu, mutiara, Niwa-chann, , kocchan, SoftPinkBlueDrak, anna, dianarndraha, pinky pinky, Anisa, SantiDwiMw, Yui-NyanNyan, saskey saki, Anna Pratiwi267, MrSHADOWS, Sasha Kakkoi-chan, cupscap, Grace-chan, sasu, BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni, Uchiha sakura, rie haruchi, La122, vannesawijaya17, Aiko, X-Kim, hanie gaemkyu, Chichak deth, Lauwra, Guest, saku, pink uchiha, Guest, dentysparkyu, haruno._

_._

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ****ヽ****(^****。****^)****ノ**

**Jangan lupa review lagi yaa...**

╭**（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ **


End file.
